


Singuis, magia, flamma

by DeathCloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Addams Family (2019)
Genre: Chaos, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Family, Friendship, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Harry Potter is Not a Potter, Hufflepuff, Love, Ravenclaw, Regulus Black Lives, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Not Dame, Sirius Black Lives
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCloud/pseuds/DeathCloud
Summary: Mélangeons des Addams, de la magie, la mafia et des secrets ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Du chaos.Cross-posted sur Fanfiction. net.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Le début de tout

James Potter était, à la suite d' un accident en potion, stérile. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Ses parents avaient été furieux d'apprendre ce fait là. Dumbledore était devenu blanc comme un linge quand les parents de James avaient débarqué. Il était connu que Fleamont et Euphemia Potter soient de personnes très redoutables. Malgré cela, rien ne pût être fait. Les Potter avaient cependant un plan B pour continuer la lignée. Il fallait adopter un enfant. Lorsque James arriva aux termes de ses études, il était en couple avec Lily Evans, qui était également stérile mais contrairement à lui elle était stérile depuis sa naissance. De ce fait, Lily avait souffert durant ses années scolaires parce que beaucoup considéraient qu'être incapable d'enfanter était signe d'inutilité, que ce soit chez les moldues ou les sorciers, c'était la même chose. Comme James, Lily voulait un enfant. James lui avait une fois expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé comment il était devenu stérile.

Fleamont et Euphemia moururent d'une maladie sorcière : Dragon Pox, cela se déroula peu de temps après le mariage de James et Lily. James devint alors Lord Potter et sa femme Lady Potter. Alors que la guerre éclatait doucement et sûrement, le couple fit la rencontre d'une sorcière japonaise d'origine européenne. Cette sorcière leur expliqua qu'elle avait donné une année plus tôt - le 14 octobre - naissance à un enfant. La sorcière leur expliqua par la suite que son enfant était en danger de mort à cause de son père qui traînait dans quelque chose de pas net, et enfin elle révéla qu'elle était mourante. Elle était déjà à un stade avancé, tout soin était impossible. Puis, elle leur demanda d'adopter son enfant. Ce que les Potter firent. Ils gardèrent le certificat de naissance de l'enfant espérant pouvoir en parler au garçon lorsqu'il grandirait. La sorcière mourut seulement deux jours plus tard, les Potter l'enterrèrent au manoir Potter.

L'enfant passa de nom originel à Harry James Potter lors de son adoption de sang. Pour faire bonne mesure, le couple changea la date de naissance de l'enfant. Il passa du 14 octobre au 31 juillet. Seul Sirius était au courant de la vérité puisqu'il était devenu le parrain du petit Potter. Il était lié par un contrat. Pour assurer la sécurité du jeune Potter, Sirius renforça le sang Black qui coulait dans les veines du garçon.

Cependant, le 31 octobre, Voldemort tua James et Lily Potter. Il tenta de tuer Harry Potter néanmoins grâce à une quadruple protection, il survécut. Sirius fut envoyé sans procès en prison pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrew ainsi que 13 moldues.

* * *

Pétunia avait été en couple avec un certain Vernon Dursley pendant un certain temps. Néanmoins, Vernon avait été horrible avec elle. D'abord, c'était un fanatique religieux qui avait tenté de la forcé dans sa religion - la chrétienneté - puis il avait tenté de l'empêcher de faire des études supplémentaires et même de l'empêcher d'avoir un travail car selon lui les femmes n'avaient pas droit à l'éducation et au travail. Vernon Dursley était donc un misogyne. De plus, Vernon refusait que Pétunia soit elle-même. Il considérait même Pétunia comme anormale comme sa tarée de sœur, avait-il dit lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Pétunia l'avait giflé violemment devant toute la famille de ce dernier en le traitant de connard.

Au cours des deux prochains mois qui suivirent, Pétunia eut la chance de rencontrer une personne tout-à-fait charmante. Il terrifiait les autres personnes mais pas elle. La jeune femme tomba complètement sous le charme de Fester Addams. Il était tout aussi étrange qu'elle. Les mois passèrent, Fester était tombé amoureux d'elle, éprouvant des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais réellement ressenti. Fester avait même demandé des conseils à son frère et sa belle sœur. Puis, Fester et Pétunia se mirent ensemble. Très vite, Fester demanda la main à Pétunia. Et la voilà fiancée à Fester Addams.

Fester Addams était le frère de l'actuel dirigeant du clan Addams, célèbre clan qui avait une réputation terrifiante partout dans le monde.

Un matin de Novembre, Pétunia découvrit sur le porche de sa maison à Londres - qu'elle partageait avec son fiancé - son neveu dans un panier en osier. Il était recouvert d'une chaude couverture qui était couplée d'un sort de chaleur - selon Fester - il y avait une lettre parfaitement bien écrite détaillant les terribles nouvelles. Sa sœur ainsi que son beau-frère étaient tous morts, tués par un maniaque sans créativité (dixit Fester). Selon la lettre, c'était à elle d'élever l'enfant.

Pétunia avait toujours été étrange. Certes, elle ne possédait pas assez de magie pour être acceptée à Poudlard, au contraire de petite sœur, mais elle avait sa propre étrangeté. Ses parents avaient tenté de démolir cette étrangeté qui faisait fuir de nombreuses personnes. Pétunia avait toujours été passionné par la mort. Même si Lily n'avait jamais compris cela, elle avait essayé et avait soutenu sa sœur contre ses parents, qui avaient été catégorique. Monsieur et Madame Evans étaient des fanatiques religieux comme l'était Vernon, non, ils restaient religieux mais ils étaient modérés. Cela ne les empêcha pas d'essayer d'exorciser leur fille quand Lily avait quatorze ans. Dû au fait que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais accepté, Pétunia quitta sans un regard en arrière la maison à dix-huit ans.

* * *

Pétunia était nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de son fiancé. De sa part, elle en avait entendu parler énormément. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être nerveuse bien que son fiancé faisait tout pour la rassurer.

La jeune femme tenait Harry - son neveu - dans ses bras. Il était accroché à un système astucieux qui empêchait le bébé de tomber. L'enfant dormait profondément. La rousse tourna la tête vers Fester alors que le véhicule s'arrêtait. Ils descendirent du véhicule se retrouvant face à un grand manoir. Pétunia inspira profondément, c'était le manoir du clan Addams, le manoir principal du clan. Il était gigantesque.

Fester s'approcha des grandes portes du manoir, il les ouvrit et les maintint pour faire passer sa compagne et son neveu. Le majordome de la Famille vêtu d'un costume gris dont le visage carré pâle les rejoignit. Fester le salua joyeusement, le majordome grogna en signe de salutation puis il salua l'inconnue avec un bébé dans les bras. Il les emmena dans le salon des invités. Il appela les Addams.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le couple Gomez et Morticia Addams arriva au salon des invités. Ils aperçurent immédiatement Fester. Et ainsi vinrent les retrouvailles. D'autres personnes arrivèrent entre-temps et saluèrent Fester. Plusieurs minutes se passèrent durant lesquelles Harry se réveilla, ses grands yeux émeraudes regardaient avec attention les environs, tandis que sa tante attendait silencieusement que les présentations se fassent.

-Ah Fester, ça fait si longtemps ! s'exclama Gomez en s'éloignant de son frère.

-Gomez, Morticia, vous tous, je vous présente ma fiancée Pétunia Evans! présenta soudainement Fester attirant l'attention de tous les Addams sur Pétunia.

Morticia croisa le regard pétillant de Pétunia. Elle sut aussitôt que son beau-frère avait fait le bon choix. Pétunia correspondait très bien à leur style de vie. Morticia remarqua l'enfant accroché à Pétunia, et se demanda si c'était le sien. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Fester précisa que l'enfant était le neveu de Pétunia dont les parents avaient été tué récemment.

-Vous-savez-qui ? Ah, ce serait le fameux Voldemort. Il n'est pas très original. Fit remarquer Gomez avec un petit rire.

-Ma chère, saviez-vous que vous avez de la magie ? demanda Morticia gardant les formules de politesse actives puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas encore sa future belle soeur.

-Oui, on me l'a déjà dit. Seulement je n'ai pas assez de magie pour aller à Poudlard. Répondit Pétunia en se souvenant de ce que plusieurs sorciers lui avaient dit.

-Plutôt étrange… Vous avez plus de magie qu'un enfant de onze ans. Indiqua la femme de Gomez confuse.

Morticia avait déjà l'impression qu'elle allait devoir faire des recherches sur la magie de sa future belle sœur.

-Pétunia, viens ! Je vais te montrer notre chambre ! s'exclama Fester en montrant le chemin.

Pétunia sourit face à l'enthousiasme de son fiancé.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent durant lesquels Pétunia eut quelques leçons sur le clan. Pendant que Pétunia était occupée à apprendre diverses choses avec des membres volontaires du clan Addams, son neveu avait été confié à Gomez et Morticia qui le laissaient jouer en compagnie de Wednesday et Pugsley. Lurch et parfois la grand-mère (mère de Morticia) s'occupaient des trois enfants. Six autres jours passèrent laissant le temps au clan de préparer en grande pompe le mariage de Fester et Pétunia.

Ils se marièrent le 15 Novembre. Le mariage en lui-même fut grandiose, et ce fut ce jour-là que le clan accueillit Pétunia officiellement.

Les Addams (excepté Fester) demandèrent l'histoire du neveu de Pétunia même s'ils en connaissaient déjà quelques bouts. Puis, ils lui dirent d'un ton franc que son neveu avait un morceau d'âme dans son crâne. La grand-mère prépara donc un rituel de purification. Le rituel se passa à merveille. Le morceau d'âme fut démoli en quelques heures seulement. Pétunia avait déclaré qu'elle allait élever son neveu en tant que neveu. Néanmoins, Gomez et Morticia se rendirent rapidement qu'ils voulaient le neveu de Pétunia comme leur fils.

Alors un soir, autour d'une tasse de thé bien chaude, le couple posa la question à la nouvelle Addams.

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible pour nous d'adopter Harry comme notre fils ? demanda Gomez d'un ton sérieux.

Pétunia ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Cependant elle avait bien vu comment le couple se comportait avec son neveu, comment son neveu s'amusait avec Wednesday et Pugsley. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux sourit légèrement et accepta. Le couple la remercia chaleureusement.

-Il faut que vous sachiez avant de l'adopter que mon neveu est à la base adopté. Lily comme James étaient stériles. Ils ont donc décidé d'adopter un enfant. D'après ce que ma soeur m'avait dit, ils ont utilisé une adoption de sang. Informa Pétunia sachant qu'il était important de mentionner ce fait.

-Ce ne sera pas un problème. Dit Morticia pensant à la potion d'adoption made-in Addams, qui faisait des miracles comparée à la potion originale.

-Belle maman ! appela Gomez en se levant élégamment. Pourrais-tu préparer la potion d'adoption ?

Deux jours passèrent. Durant la pleine lune, le nom de l'enfant changea à nouveau. Il devint Azazel Jeffrey Addams, troisième enfant et deuxième fils de Gomez et Morticia Addams. Wednesday Addams était l'aîné de la famille, son jumeau était Pugsley Addams. La paire était née quelques mois avant Azazel.

* * *

Huit longues années passèrent au Manoir principal des Addams.

Pétunia avait perdu son accent britannique et avait embrassé l'accent américain même si parfois son accent britannique ressortait.

Nous étions en plein mois d'octobre, le jour était fantastique. Les nuages recouvraient le vaste ciel. Et il tombait des cordes depuis plusieurs heures. Alors que Pétunia et Morticia discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé noir, Gomez lisait le journal pendant que son frère jouait aux explosifs avec ses neveux Wednesday, Pugsley et Azazel. Lurch, le majordome, jouait du piano. Soudainement, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ce fut un bruit assourdissant qui retentit à travers le manoir. Lurch se leva et vint ouvrir la porte. Il ne vit personne au premier abord. Puis, il baissa les yeux. Deux personnes de petite taille se tenaient sur le porche. Il accueillit les deux visiteurs – deux membres de la famille – dans le hall de l'entrée, Lurch leur prit leurs manteaux et chapeaux pour les accrocher et les mena par la suite dans le salon où la mère de Morticia avait eu le temps de rejoindre le reste de la famille.

-Cousin Itt ! s'exclama Morticia en reconnaissant le premier visiteur.

Cousin Itt salua à sa manière la femme. Seuls les membres du clan pouvaient le comprendre. Personne extérieur au clan pouvait espérer le comprendre.

-Cousin Itt ! Quel plaisir monstrueux de te voir ! fit Gomez en venant le saluer.

Cousin Itt salua toute la famille passant des plus vieux aux plus jeunes. Puis tous remarquèrent que le deuxième invité se tenait encore en retrait. Cousin Itt bafouilla quelque chose présentant la personne, une enfant, aux Addams.

-C'est un plaisir de rencontrer une Addams ! salua Gomez donnant un baiser sur la main de l'enfant.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda la mère de Morticia.

\- Samedi Addams. Leur répondit dans sa langue Cousin Itt.

Samedi Addams était né en France, son prénom était plutôt étrange, il était à résonance française. Elle était aussi pâle que sa mère avec une légère nuance de gris, elle avait de longs cheveux cramoisis avec des mèches noires. Samedi portait un pantalon noir assez confortable, un sweat à capuche violet avec un bonnet gris couvrant le haut de son crâne.

Cousin Itt annonça que Samedi et lui comptaient passer quelques jours au Manoir principal des Addams. Cette annonce fut accueillie avec joie. Cousin Itt passait voir tous les Addams pour que Samedi les rencontre, de plus la famille de Gomez et Morticia ainsi que celle de Fester et Pétunia étaient les dernières que Samedi n'avait pas rencontré.

Qui techniquement était maintenant chose faite.

-Samedi.. Prénom plutôt étrange, une raison particulière ? demande Gomez très intrigué à l'enfant.

-Mes parents avaient un étrange humour. Ils se sont rencontrés un samedi, je suis née un samedi. Ils étaient obsédés par le samedi.

-Intéressant ! sourit Morticia, approbatrice.

-Cara mia ! s'exclama Gomez avant de procéder à embrasser le bras de sa femme.

Pétunia s'avança vers Samedi pour se présenter. Cousin Itt avait déjà présenté à Samedi les adultes sauf Pétunia. La rousse sourit gentiment.

-Je m'appelle Pétunia Addams, je suis mariée à Fester. Se présenta Pétunia en se tournant vers l'enfant.

Puis ce fut au tour des enfants. Wednesday tendit une main à Samedi tout en se présentant d'une voix monotone :

-Je m'appelle Wednesday.

Samedi hocha la tête serrant la main de l'autre fille.

-Je suis Pugsley et voici notre frère Azazel. Informa Pugsley pointant Azazel au moment il prononça le prénom de son frère.

Samedi acquiesça. Elle sortit de ses poches une paire d'écouteurs ainsi qu'un téléphone. Elle connecta la paire d'écouteur au téléphone tandis qu'elle laissait ces mots s'échappaient de sa bouche :

-Ainsi les morts vous saluent.

Le silence tomba entre les enfants. Puis, Pugsley très curieux demanda quel âge avait Samedi. Cette dernière leur informa qu'elle avait neuf ans. En retour, elle apprit que le trio avait également neuf ans.

Samedi était beaucoup plus calme que le reste du clan. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas étrange comme le reste du clan, loin de là. Samedi s'intégra facilement malgré son attitude. Cousin Itt et Samedi restèrent deux semaines complètes durant lesquelles Samedi joua énormément avec les autres enfants de neuf ans. Samedi reçut même des cours de magie ainsi que des cours de potion dont elle avait déjà quelques bases assez solides (voire avancées dans certains cas) avec la grand-mère de la famille.

Pétunia annonça avant le départ des deux Addams qu'elle était enceinte d'une paire de jumeaux lors du repas. Fester était atrocement ravi, il rayonnait d'une joie incalculable. Neuf mois plus tard, les jumeaux Lucifer Beelzebub Addams et Lamia Perséphone Addams étaient nés.

* * *

Deux autres années passèrent. Tous les enfants sauf les jumeaux Lucifer et Lamia ainsi que Pubert avaient onze ans. Et il était temps pour eux d'aller terrifier les autres pendant leurs études dans une école de magie.

Samedi était présent au Manoir principal depuis seulement trois jours. L'enfant de onze ans était allongé à même le sol chantonnant une chanson morbide, un fin sourire fantôme sur les lèvres, dont les rires qui retentissaient, donnaient du rythme à la chanson. Wednesday et Pugsley jouaient à la chaise électrique pendant que Azazel disséquait quelque chose non reconnaissable, que peut-être Morticia serait identifier. Lamia et Lucifer, tous deux âgés de deux ans, jouaient avec Pubert âgé de trois ans. Les lettres d'acceptation aux écoles de magie devraient bientôt arriver, et Samedi avait déjà un nom en tête.

-Réunion de famille ! cria soudainement Fester défonçant la porte.

Fester se retourna vivement et se dirigea vers le salon. Les enfants le suivirent dans le salon où Gomez, grand-mère, Morticia, Itt et Pétunia les attendaient avec Lurch jouant du piano. Thing était aussi là, il était seulement caché dans sa boîte.

-Vos lettres d'acceptation sont arrivées ! leur annonça Gomez tandis que Morticia leur donnait à chacun leurs lettres.

-Salem, Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro, Castelobruxo et Poudlard. Résuma Azazel en regardant chaque lettre.

Samedi sortit une feuille de papier vierge, elle prit un stylo et commença à écrire des lettres de refus pour toutes les écoles excepté Poudlard.

-Vos cousins ont choisi Salem, Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons, Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro et Castelobruxo. Les autres écoles ont une tendance à accepter aucun Addams. Les informa Fester.

-Quant est-il Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'un Addams y est allé ? demanda Pugsley curieux.

Gomez ouvrit une boîte contenant des cigares, il en prit un et le mit dans sa bouche. Puis, Gomez l'alluma.

-Oui, quelques Addams sont déjà allés à Poudlard. Mais cela date d'il y a longtemps, un peu plus de six cent ans. Répondit le père de famille à son fils.

Pugsley se mit à sourire ayant pris sa décision. Il échangea un regard avec sa sœur jumelle, et ils se sourirent.

-Nous irons à Poudlard. Annoncèrent d'une même voix les jumeaux.

-J'ai déjà décidé depuis longtemps que j'irai à Poudlard. Ajouta Saturday en mettant chaque réponse dans une enveloppe.

Il ne restait que Azazel. Ce dernier décida de suivre son frère et sa sœur à Poudlard. L'aveu de Samedi avait étonné tout le monde puisqu'elle venait d'une branche nomade des Addams, qui ne supportait pas vraiment de rester dans un même endroit trop longtemps.

Il fut par la suite décidé que les uniformes de Poudlard seront commandés tandis que le reste sera acheté lors du magasinage au centre commercial sorcier de Salem.

La question était : est-ce que Poudlard était prête à accueillir quatre Addams ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Réveillon à tous ! Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre.  
> Et Joyeux Noël !


	2. L'arrivée fracassante des Addams (2)

Poudlard n'était pas qu'un simple château entouré de magie. Non, Poudlard était un château magique avec une conscience. Née du travail de quatre formidables personnes connues sous le nom de Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle, qui plus tard donneront leurs noms aux quatre maisons, Poudlard veillait depuis un peu plus de mille ans sur les occupants du château, que ce soit professeurs ou élèves.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes pensaient, Poudlard était vivante. Elle protégeait les jeunes sorciers de onze ans à dix-sept ans depuis des siècles, qui venaient étudier dans l'illustre école fondée par quatre personnes exceptionnelles. Elle avait vu passer toutes sortes de personnes durant ces siècles passés.

Au début, tout le monde savait que le château avait une conscience. Puis ils oublièrent ce détail attristant Poudlard. Amère, Poudlard avait continué de regarder les jeunes sorciers qui venaient dans son cœur apprendre la magie même si les traditions se perdaient, même si certaines magies disparaissaient. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas excitée. Cela faisait un peu moins de quatre cent ans. Elle sentait que quelque chose arrivait, que des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vu depuis des années allaient envahir les lieux. Elle frissonnait à la pensée de les voir pénétrer les lieux lors de la rentrée. Était-elle prête pour eux ? Oui. Mais est-ce que les autres élèves et le personnel seront prêts ? Poudlard en doutait.

* * *

Aller au centre commercial magique de Salem n'avait pas aidé. En réalité, ils n'avaient pas trouvé la grande majorité des fournitures. Ils avaient seulement acheté des chaudrons ainsi que des références de livre supplémentaires. Il fut alors décidé d'aller directement en Angleterre pour les courses de première année à Poudlard, de plus les uniformes qu'ils avaient commandés étaient déjà prêts. Fester ainsi que Pétunia étaient restés avec les plus jeunes au manoir, Cousin Itt était d'ailleurs avec eux. Gomez et Morticia accompagnaient leurs trois enfants ainsi que Samedi.

Les Addams étaient arrivés à Londres la veille de leur visite au Chaudron Baveur. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans un hôtel luxueux de la capitale.

-T'as pas fait des recherches sur Poudlard, Samedi ? demanda curieusement Pugsley en tournant la tête vers Samedi qui marchait dans les rues de Londres les mains dans les poches.

Elle hocha la tête, et sur l'insistance de Pugsley elle donna une explication :

-Poudlard est une très vieille école, elle existe depuis mille ans. L'école a été fondée par quatre personnes exceptionnelles nommées Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle. Lorsque quelqu'un rentre à Poudlard pour sa première année, il doit passer une sorte de test… ? En gros, il s'assoit sur un tabouret. Un artefact est posé sur sa tête pour déterminer dans quelle maison il ira. Donc, il y a quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle. Selon tes qualités, tu vas dans une maison. Albus Dumbledore est l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, son adjointe est Minerva McGonagall et professeure de métamorphose, et accessoirement directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Samedi marqua une pause. Elle avait véritablement fait une série de recherches sur la célèbre école magique, enfin l'une d'entre elles. Néanmoins, elle ne raconta pas tout. D'abord, ce n'était pas forcément intéressant pour sa famille et puis parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout connaître.

Le Chaudron Baveur avait l'apparence d'un bar miteux. L'entrée au chemin de traverse était vraiment chouette. Samedi n'aimait pas personnellement l'apparence du Chaudron Baveur, Morticia, au contraire de Samedi, aimait bien l'aspect et trouvait le bar charmant.

Comme quoi, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs.

Les Addams entrèrent à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur attirant immédiatement l'attention des clients. Gomez s'avança, dirigeant sa famille comme n'importe quel chef de clan, jusqu'au bar où il s'adressa d'un ton charmeur et presque terrifiant - ça l'était pour les clients - à Tom - le barman - lui demandant de les conduire au Chemin de Traverse. Tom était très surpris de voir des Addams, suffisamment reconnaissables, à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur. Avec un sourire professionnel placardé sur son visage, Tom fit le tour de son bar et se dirigea à l'arrière. Il ouvrit le passage sous l'œil critique de Gomez, son sourire charmant ne le quittant jamais.

-Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse ! s'exclama de vive voix Tom.

Le barman du Chaudron Baveur observa la famille un court instant. Normalement, les yeux des enfants brillaient de surprise et d'émerveillement tout comme certains parents. Néanmoins, cette famille paraissait déçue et dégoutée. Autant qu'il ne comprenait pas leurs réactions, Tom ne fit rien et retourna à son bar servir les nouveaux clients.

Les Addams marchaient dans la grande rue commerciale. Samedi, toujours les mains dans les poches, observait les alentours. La rue était visiblement très empruntée par les sorciers et les sorcières. Le Chemin de Traverse était après tout le seul endroit où les sorciers de la G. Bretagne magique pouvaient faire leurs courses. Contrairement à leurs voisins français, les anglais étaient en retard sur la croissance du monde. Toutes les autres communautés magiques avaient avancé alors que les anglais stagnaient. Le progrès était terriblement lent, de plus parfois des choses progressaient dans le mauvais sens. Par exemple, les créatures magiques avaient très peu de droit dans la G. Bretagne magique alors qu'ailleurs ils auraient les mêmes droits qu'un sorcier.

-Meh, c'est pas étonnant que le Chemin de Traverse ne fasse pas fureur auprès des étrangers.. pensa à voix haute Samedi recevant quelques regards outrés des sorciers comprenant le français.

-Et si nous nous séparions ? Je vais chercher les uniformes pendant que vous allez acheter les livres. Proposa Morticia au bout de cinq minutes de marche.

-Bonne idée cara mia.

Gomez dirigea les quatre enfants dans une boutique de livres qui avait une très bonne réputation - ou une très mauvaise réputation dans le cas des anglais - avec un sourire aux lèvres. Les cinq Addams attiraient les regards. Les quelques personnes qui purent les reconnaître ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Le vendeur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux noirs avec un œil fermé, leur souhaita d'une voix froide la bienvenue dans son magasin. Gomez continua à sourire.

-Vendez-vous des livres pour Poudlard ? demanda Gomez pendant que les enfants regardaient autour.

-En effet. Combien de set vous faut-il ? fit le vendeur en se tournant vers la réserve de son magasin.

-Quatre. Répondit Gomez très à l'aise dans ce lieu.

Alors que le vendeur partait dans sa réserve chercher les livres en question, les quatre Addams amenèrent des livres de leur choix au comptoir. Le vendeur revint avec quatre sets de livre. Avec sa baguette magique, il scanna chaque livre puis les déposa tous dans un sac sans fond. Gomez paya. Puis les Addams partirent. Ils rejoignirent Morticia sur le chemin, la femme tenait un sac sans fond contenant les uniformes. Ils continuèrent d'acheter diverses choses avant de rentrer à leur hôtel.

Samedi était complètement drainée. Elle s'isola dans sa chambre pour recharger ses batteries. Azazel commença de lire l'un de ses livres tandis que Wednesday et Pugsley faisaient une bataille d'échecs.

* * *

Le premier Septembre avait été attendu par beaucoup de monde.

Le Poudlard Express partit de la gare King's Cross à onze heures. Durant le voyage, les Addams restèrent seuls. Personne ne vint les déranger une seule fois. Azazel s'était assuré que les portes de leur compartiment ne soient pas ouvertes par quelqu'un d'extérieur.

Les étudiants de la seconde à la septième année empruntèrent le chemin qui leur était dédié, ils montèrent dans les roulottes tirées par des chevaux invisibles. Alors que les premières années devaient passer par le lac. Escortés par un demi-géant, ils se retrouvèrent bien assez rapidement dans le couloir près de la Grande Salle.

Azazel observait les personnes avec qui il allait passer les sept prochaines années. Son frère, sa sœur et Samedi étaient facile à vivre étant donné qu'eux-mêmes étaient des Addams.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

McGonagall revint les chercher, l'aura stricte que la femme possédait le faisait un peu rire, sa mère pouvait être pire qu'elle lorsqu'il s'agissait des cours de magie. Ils avancèrent dans la Grande Salle marchant en ligne. Wednesday s'ennuyait, Pugsley s'impatientait, et Samedi paraissait fatiguée.

Ah oui. Samedi était introvertie. Passer autant de temps avec des personnes la décharger complètement de ses batteries. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Le choixpeau - un artéfact magique très ancien - ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

McGonagall se racla la gorge attirant l'attention des premières années. Elle sortit un rouleau de sa poche et le déroula. Sa gorge se serra en se rendant compte que le nom qu'elle attendait depuis des années n'y était pas. Elle jeta un œil à Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient de joie. Il ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle grimaça et retourna à la liste d'appel.

-Abbott, Hannah ! appela-t-elle d'une voix forte cachant la déception qui voulait se faire connaître dans sa voix.

Une petite fille de onze ans aux cheveux blonds se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers le tabouret. Elle s'y assit, complètement nerveuse, elle se mordit les lèvres tandis que McGonagall déposait le choixpeau sur sa tête. Le verdict ne tarda pas à tomber.

Elle fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.

McGonagall faillit s'étouffer en voyant le prochain nom inscrit sur le parchemin. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le remarquer auparavant ? Elle se reprit sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore. Qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à ses dépends.

-Addams, Azazel !

Alors que le garçon s'avançait avec une démarche de prédateur, le sourire froid aux lèvres, des chuchotements retentissaient dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit sur le tabouret attendant le verdict.

-SERPENTARD ! tonna le Choixpeau faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf les Addams.

-Addams, Pugsley !

Les étudiants clignotèrent des yeux sous le choc en même temps que le reste des professeurs. McGonagall pâlit en remarquant que deux autres noms portant le nom Addams étaient inscrits. La professeur commençait à douter du fait que Poudlard survive ces quatre Addams. Pugsley rigola en voyant la tête des autres étudiants, Poudlard allait être fun.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! tonna le Choixpeau faisant sursauter les Poufsouffles.

Ils blanchirent. Un Addams avait été réparti dans leur maison. Ce n'était pas du tout attendu. Pugsley jeta un œil à son frère à la table des verts et argent lui faisant un grand sourire.

-Addams, Samedi ! appela McGonagall espérant de n'avoir aucun Addams dans sa maison fétiche.

Samedi avait mal au crâne. Elle souhaitait que tout ce putain de cirque s'arrête. Elle pouvait voir que Pugsley et Azazel s'amusaient bien avec les réactions des gens. Tout ce que Samedi souhaitait, c'était d'être laissée seule. L'enfant, qui pour son âge était vraiment grand, s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête. Soudainement, une voix masculine interrompit ses pensées.

[Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un cas tel que le tiens. Heureusement que les fondateurs ont créé une solution à ce genre de problèmes.]

Samedi clignotait des yeux confus. Que voulait dire par là ?

[Tes qualités appartiennent à deux maisons différentes, et il m'est impossible de choisir. Ce que personne ne sait, à part le directeur évidemment, c'est que les fondateurs ont créé des maisons adjacentes au cas où si quelqu'un présente des qualités appartenant à deux maisons. Normalement, je prends les qualités qui sont majoritaires pour répartir convenablement quelqu'un cependant tu es un cas différent. Il n'y a aucune majorité.]

Maisons adjacentes ? songea Samedi remarquant brièvement que tout le monde était en train de s'impatienter.

[Je sais où je dois te mettre, tu iras à..]

-RAVENSLY ! tonna le Choixpeau.

Les yeux de Albus s'élargirent de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre parler de cette maison-là. Lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, un étudiant avait été placé dans Ravenpuff. Il se leva réclamant le silence. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'une table apparaissait au bout de la salle. Samedi s'en alla s'y asseoir.

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Lorsqu'un étudiant présente des qualités égales à deux maisons, il est placé dans une maison adjacente. Ce système a été créé par les fondateurs eux-mêmes. Commença à expliquer le directeur de Poudlard, il s'élança dans une courte explication de cinq minutes.

Puis Albus se rassit pour que la répartition puisse continuer. Le directeur sentit Poudlard réveiller des anciens dortoirs appartenant à Ravensly. Il devait créer par ailleurs un emploi du temps pour la jeune fille. Il observa Minerva appeler la quatrième Addams au tabouret. C'était une véritable surprise d'avoir quatre Addams pour sept ans. Le directeur observa la jeune fille aller s'asseoir à la table des verts et argent sous les applaudissements des élèves. La répartition continua sans plus aucune surprise.

Malfoy à Serpentard, Longbottom à Hufflepuff, Granger à Gryffondor, etc. Albus sourit en se levant dès que la répartition se finit.

-Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix claire.

Tandis que le directeur entamait un long discours, Samedi se reposait à sa table où il y avait de la place pour une centaine de personnes. Les bras croisés, la jeune fille avait la tête posée dessus ainsi que les yeux fermés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravensly est une maison de mon invention. C'est une contraction entre Ravenclaw et Slytherin.


	3. Les premiers cours (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année 2021!

Severus buvait un verre d'alcool, repensant à la cérémonie de rentrée pour les premières années. Pendant une bonne dizaine d'années, le professeur de potion s'était préparé à la venue de Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, cependant aucun Potter arriva. Personne ne l'avait vu dans le train, il n'était même pas dans la liste des premières années. Et le plus jeune professeur de Poudlard se posait des questions. Est-ce que le garçon avait décidé d'aller dans une autre école ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à Poudlard ? Qui l'avait élevé ? Severus se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard ne semblait pas inquiet. En toute honnêteté, il n'était pas sûr s'il devait être inquiet ou heureux du fait que le fils de James Potter n'était pas à Poudlard. Comment pourrait-il protéger le fils de son amie d'enfance ? Celle dont il n'eut jamais l'occasion de s'excuser. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose que Potter ne soit pas à Poudlard.

Il n'était pas surpris de voir son filleul à Serpentard bien qu'il aurait très pu aller à Serdaigle. Il était surpris de voir le fils des Longbottom à Poufsouffle, il aurait pensé qu'il serait à Gryffondor comme ses parents. La plupart des répartitions, Severus s'y attendait. Par contre, comme le reste de Poudlard, il avait été choqué de voir quatre Addams dans la promotion de 2010. La réputation des Addams dans le monde magique était bien connue de tous. Ils étaient connus un peu partout dans le monde par tous. Deux Addams avaient été envoyés à Serpentard à son plus grand chagrin - il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper des Addams - tandis que les deux autres avaient été répartis dans deux autres maisons. D'abord, il y en avait un à Poufsouffle. Le dernier Addams se trouvait dans l'une des maisons du système adjacent de Poudlard construit par les fondateurs : Ravensly.

Pourquoi Poudlard ? pensa-t-il en posant son verre vide sur la table.

Il ne devrait pas boire avant le début des cours, il le savait. Mais c'était son petit secret, personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait réellement avant le début de l'année, pendant les vacances, avant et après ses cours.

Les Addams allaient sans aucun doute apporter du changement à cette école. Il se leva de son fauteuil en pensant à sa première classe. Les lions étaient souvent avec les serpents tandis que les aigles et les blaireaux étaient ensemble. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de diversité. De plus, le directeur prônait l'unité mais les méthodes qu'il employait étaient complètement déplorables. Le professeur de potion sortit de ses appartements, il ne croisa aucun élève alors qu'il marchait vers sa salle de classe où les premières années l'attendaient. Il entra dans la salle de classe en claquant la porte derrière lui, il fit sursauter quelques élèves sur son passage. Il ferma les volets des fenêtres plongeant la pièce dans le noir, les bougies s'allumèrent. Puis, Severus se dirigea derrière son bureau. Il fit l'appel, notant que tout le monde était là. Il commença son premier cours par un discours gardant une voix glaciale :

-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il. […] je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Alors qu'ils commençaient leur première potion de l'année, Severus repéra déjà ceux qui possédaient des connaissances en potion, ceux qui avaient un air de je-sais-tout et ceux qui étaient complètement perdus. Il allait les voir pendant sept ans, il les verrait grandir comme tous les autres élèves qu'il avait vu et il les verrait se déchirer entre eux pour des querelles et des amourettes.

* * *

La métamorphose était un cours intéressant, du point de vue de Samedi, qui se trouvait avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Enfin, pour l'instant, c'était relativement intéressant. Pendant une heure, ils avaient écouté les explications théoriques du professeur. Samedi mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne connaissait pas déjà les bases, elle les connaissait. La pratique vint finalement à son plus grand bonheur et celui de Wednesday et Azazel. Les trois Addams s'étaient assis à côté, aucun des Serpentards ne fit un commentaire sur la présence d'une Ravensly parmi eux.

Ils devaient transformer une allumette en aiguille. Azazel et Wednesday furent les premiers à Serpentard à réussir l'exercice. Ils reçurent cinq points chacun tandis que Granger à Gryffondor eut dix points lorsqu'elle réussit. Samedi ferma les yeux. L'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était impératif d'utiliser une baguette, doucement et sûrement elle travailla sa magie à travers la visualisation pour former une aiguille parfaitement aiguisée. L'enfant rouvrit les yeux, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. McGonagall lui donna cinq points malgré que son aiguille soit meilleure que celle de Granger.

La lionne arborait un sourire satisfait tandis qu'elle travaillait déjà sur les devoirs pour le prochain cours. Samedi haussa les épaules et retourna à sa propre aiguille. Elle se concentra sur sa magie pour améliorer son aiguille. Samedi observa les changements s'opérer. Wednesday observa sa cousine travailler dans le plus grand des silences comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, elle remarqua que l'une des lionnes semblait les fixer, Wednesday la fixa à son tour l'effrayant complètement en l'espace de cinq secondes.

Les deux Addams à Serpentard réalisèrent que McGonagall n'était pas impartial. Elle favorisait sa maison comme l'avait démontré sa manière d'attribuer des points. Au cours de la leçon, Gryffondor eut trente points, Serpentard eut un total de vingt-cinq points tandis que Ravensly n'eut que quinze points.

* * *

Pugsley était en cours d'histoire de la magie avec sa cousine de Ravensly, Samedi. Cette dernière était par ailleurs en train de dessiner dans le plus grand des calmes, n'écoutant pas un traître mot de ce que racontait le fantôme. Pourquoi un fantôme enseignait-il à Poudlard ? Il fronça les sourcils. La leçon avait débuté une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, tout le monde sauf Samedi et lui dormait à point fermé.

-Je vais m'inscrire à des cours par correspondance pour l'histoire de la magie.. et peut-être la métamorphose. Fit à voix basse Samedi à son cousin qui clignota des yeux de surprise.

-Des cours à distance ? Pas bête comme idée. Je vais déjà écrire une lettre à Père et Mère au sujet de ce cours et ensuite je leur parlerai de cette possibilité. Dit Pugsley en sortant son cahier.

Pugsley écrivit la lettre, qui était dans son ensemble assez courte.

-Attend, t'as dis que t'allais t'inscrire à des cours par distance ? demanda Pugsley surpris.

Samedi ne leva pas les yeux de son dessin.

-Oui. Je me suis déjà inscrite avant la rentrée pour des cours que Poudlard n'enseigne pas. Je vais m'inscrire pour l'histoire de la magie et la métamorphose.

Il pouvait comprendre pour l'histoire de la magie, leur professeur était un foutu fantôme mais pour la métamorphose Pugsley ne comprenait pas.

-J'ai le sentiment que je ne vais rien apprendre de la prof de métamorphose donc j'anticipe. Expliqua brièvement Samedi.

Il acquiesça. Les instincts de Samedi étaient toujours bons. Il valait mieux écouter aux instincts de Samedi que de suivre quelque chose bêtement.

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Azazel était dans sa chambre en train de finir ses devoirs quand Blaise Zabini, un italien parlant trois langues couramment, toqua à sa porte. Azazel tourna la tête vers le serpent et l'invita à entrer.

-Ta sœur m'a dit que tu voulais me poser une question. Déclara Blaise mal à l'aise avec le garçon.

-Oh oui! C'est vrai. J'ai entendu dire que tu as un serpent. Est-ce vrai ? demanda Azazel soudainement très excité.

-Oui, mon serpent s'appelle Pioggia. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Azazel perdit son sourire. Cela lui semblait évident pour lui mais il semblerait que l'italien ne le comprenne pas.

-Je suis fourchelangue. Lâcha-t-il avec un bref sourire.

Les yeux de Blaise s'élargirent à cet aveu.

Blaise venait d'une famille italienne et mafieuse. Au lieu d'aller dans une école magique italienne, sa mère avait décidé de l'envoyer à Poudlard pour y faire son éducation magique. Le Zabini connaissait l'importance, la réputation et le pouvoir que les Addams possédaient dans le monde magique, chez les civils et chez les mafieux. En entrant à Poudlard, il avait été voir quatre Addams dans son année dont deux à Serpentard. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait un Addams. Le fait que Azazel Addams soit un fourchelangue était surprenant, en plus de cela Blaise avait toujours été fasciné par les fourchelangues et leur magie.

-Tu veux parler à Pioggia ? demanda Blaise avec un grand sourire.

-Oui.

Blaise l'entraîna donc dans sa chambre où son serpent vivait à présent. Une amitié entre Zabini et Azazel était en train de se former.

* * *

Terry Boot ne s'attendait pas à trouver Samedi Addams en train de courir autour du parc très tôt ce lundi matin. Il était seulement cinq heures du matin. Terry avait pris l'habitude durant les vacances de faire de courtes courses à pied. Samedi s'arrêta en face de lui l'ayant remarqué depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il bafouilla quelques mots que l'élève de Ravensly ne comprit pas. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle se détourna de lui et commença à faire de la magie.

-C'est de la magie élémentaire ! Toi aussi, t'es fascinée par la magie élémentaire ?! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Elle leva un sourcil. Il rougit, il avait parlé un peu trop fort. Le garçon de Serdaigle s'excusa, il décida de se présenter à Samedi et lui parla de son projet en magie élémentaire.

-Hmm… Tu devrais prendre des cours à distance. Il y a des tarifs pour les jeunes sorciers.

Les yeux du jeune garçon s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup. C'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'on lui avait dite en plusieurs mois.

-Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai du travail.

Il hocha la tête. Il commença à faire son jogging du matin pendant que Samedi faisait une série d'exercices. Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à se voir tous les matins, ils commencèrent également à travailler ensemble sur leurs devoirs.

* * *

Reborn était un petit con. Un putain d'arrogant. Et Skull le détestait.

Reborn avait piqué sa crise lorsque le cascadeur avait décidé de ne pas venir à ces réunions où les Arcobaleno se réunissaient durant l'année. Il en avait plus qu'assez de perdre son temps avec ces stupides rendez-vous très inutiles. Il était resté silencieux durant toute la tirade du meilleur tueur à gage du monde. Reborn pouvait être vraiment chiant, c'était un sacré emmerdeur. Skull n'en pouvait plus de lui. Sa rage avait presque eu raison de lui. Il avait failli tomber dans son mode berserk. L'Arcobaleno du nuage soupira passant une main dans ses cheveux violets. Cela faisait des années qu'il côtoyait Reborn ainsi que les autres Arcobaleno, et cette fois-ci Skull avait atteint sa limite. Ils étaient insupportables. Ils l'avaient poussé à ses limites.

Skull était quelqu'un difficile à mettre en colère. C'était un spécialiste pour masquer ses émotions grâce à son enfance.

L'Arcobaleno du nuage avait décidé de revenir dans son pays d'origine : l'Angleterre. Il avait pris soin de faire disparaître ses traces. Personne ne pourrait le retrouver. Bien qu'il ferait des réapparitions complètement aléatoires pour ne pas "inquiéter" la mafia ou encore les autres Arcobaleno.

Skull n'était même pas son vrai nom. Il était né dans une famille de la noblesse anglaise faisant partie de la société des sang-purs. Il s'appelait Naos Arcturus Black. Il avait étudié à Poudlard comme la plupart des membres de sa famille. Le nuage s'était d'abord rendu au Manoir Black où il y passa plusieurs jours où il discuta avec plusieurs membres de la Noble Maison des Black au sujet de la mafia, de sa malédiction ainsi que de la famille.


	4. Elle n'est jamais loin (4)

Ravensly, Ravengriff, Ravenpuff, Slygriff, Slypuff, Griffpuff étaient les noms du système secondaire au système de maisons. Chacune de ces maisons avait un emplacement de dortoirs et de salles communes. Ravensly était incroyable, ou du moins c'était ce que Samedi pensait après plusieurs semaines à dormir à Ravensly. Un mélange de bleu, jaune, argent et vert dominait les lieux. Il y avait sept dortoirs mixtes tous séparés en chambre. Ravensly disposait d'un laboratoire de potion, d'une bibliothèque, d'une salle d'étude, d'une salle commune ainsi qu'une salle de jeux. Dans le laboratoire de potion, il y avait trois portraits dont leur rôle principal était de donner des conseils en potion et de surveiller les élèves faisant des potions. Au cours de son exploration dans les lieux, Samedi avait découvert une salle de musique ainsi qu'une salle de combat.

Samedi passait énormément de temps dans la bibliothèque de Ravensly, elle lisait des livres tantôt en anglais tantôt en français. Samedi, malgré son jeune âge, était plutôt douée avec les langues. Elle parlait déjà le latin et le grec grâce à son apprentissage chez les Addams puisque ces langues étaient très importantes pour les rituels. Samedi apprenait l'italien, l'allemand ainsi que le russe. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle reprenait son apprentissage de ces trois langues. Pour maîtriser une langue, il était important de s'immerger dans la langue et de s'entraîner tous les jours. Il lui arrivait aussi de se mettre à lire en allemand et en italien - elle avait un niveau suffisant pour pouvoir lire dans ces deux langues - car ses professeurs à distance lui envoyaient des devoirs dont certaines références n'étaient pas écrites en anglais.

Samedi était tombée dans une routine. Elle était un fantôme durant les repas. Même ses cousins ne savaient pas où elle mangeait. Par contre, Samedi tentait de passer du temps avec ses cousins lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas ses devoirs ou lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec Terry. Cela ne semblait pas déranger ses cousins qu'elle ne soit pas tout le monde avec eux. Azazel et Wednesday s'étaient liés d'amitié avec Blaise Zabini, un élève de Serpentard dans leur année, tandis que Pugsley s'était lié d'amitié avec un garçon plus âgé nommé Cédric. Récemment, Samedi s'était découverte une passion dans la musique, et plus particulièrement le violon. Grâce aux livres découverts dans la bibliothèque Ravensly et à l'aide d'un tableau, Samedi avait fait ses débuts avec le violon dans la musique. C'était le tableau d'une sorcière, une certaine Vega Black issue de la Noble Maison des Black, qui était une violoniste de renommée dans son temps.

-Samedi.. Tu as un véritable talent au violon. C'est tout à fait formidable, tu me rappelles l'un de tes ancêtres… Complimenta Vega Black lorsque Samedi cessa de jouer le morceau qu'elle avait récemment appris.

-Talent ? Je ne pense pas. C'est parce que je m'entraîne beaucoup. Fit Samedi ne croyant pas à ce que la violoniste disait.

-Oh non, crois moi Samedi, c'est un talent. Il est rare qu'un violoniste dans ses débuts commence à utiliser la magie lorsqu'il joue.

Samedi leva un sourcil faisant rire doucement la redoutable violoniste. Vega se lança dans une longue explication prenant le temps d'expliquer le moindre terme. Vega avait compris l'anglais moderne, elle ne le parlait qu'à moitié.

Vega Black était une redoutable sorcière qui avait marqué son temps. Elle avait été mariée à Cassiopée Black née Carrow. Les deux femmes avaient eu un total de huit enfants. Leur mariage avait inspiré de nombreuses personnes. Vega, en plus d'être une violoniste de renommée, avait été professeur de défense à Poudlard ainsi que potionniste. Quant à sa femme, elle avait été une mercenaire de renommée ainsi qu'une pianiste de haut niveau. Les deux sorcières avaient marqué leur temps. Par ailleurs, le portrait de Cassiopée Black se trouvait également à Ravensly. Néanmoins, Vega ne savait pas où le portrait était.

-Leçon de vol ? Eh ? Vraiment… Flemme. Soupira Samedi alors qu'elle préparait son sac de cours pour la journée.

Pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années, les premières années de toutes les maisons étaient réunies pour les leçons de vol. Les vieux balais de l'école avaient été remplacés par de nouveaux balais. L'école avait opéré de nombreux changements, qui pourraient être vus comme minimes par les étudiants, durant les vacances d'été. Les Serpentards étaient en ligne en face des Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles étaient en ligne à côté des serpents et en face des aigles tandis que Samedi se tenait en retrait dans la ligne des serpents et des blaireaux.

Draco Malfoy de la Noble Maison des Malfoy, l'héritier des Malfoy, se vantait d'être déjà monté sur un balai. Samedi s'ennuyait déjà. Que faisait la professeur ? pensa Samedi qui voyait déjà des meilleures alternatives.

-Salut Samedi. Comment tu vas ? On ne t'a pas vu hier. Fit Azazel en venant vers sa cousine.

-Yo. J'étais occupée. Tout baigne et toi ? répondit Samedi les mains dans les poches.

Azazel hocha la tête tout en répondant :

-Bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Wednesday curieuse.

Avant que Samedi ne puisse répondre, la professeur de vol arriva vers eux. Madame Rolanda Hooch inspecta pendant deux minutes chaque élève de sa classe. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait les quatre maisons - plus Ravensly - ensemble dans son cours. Son regard s'arrêta sur les quatre Addams. Hooch souhaitait limiter ses interactions avec ces Addams, la réputation de leur clan lui faisait énormément peur. Au cours de sa vie, Hooch avait rencontré un Addams. La rencontre n'avait pas été anodine, enfin pas totalement. Hooch avait vingt ans lorsqu'elle échappa de peu à la mort. Cet Addams avait pratiquement causé sa mort. Elle chassa les souvenirs de cet accident pour en revenir à son cours. Tous les enfants avaient l'un des nouveaux balais de l'école.

Hooch commença son cours. D'abord, elle leur enseignait comment monter un balais puis elle leur ordonna de faire quelques exercices. Tout se passa bien pour la première heure cependant un accident de vol arriva lors de la deuxième heure.

Neville détestait être sur un balais. Cela lui rappelait la terrible expérience que son grand-oncle lui avait fait subir quand il avait neuf ans. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Neville vit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux. Il baissa ses yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, il grimaça tentant vainement de se calmer. Mais sa peur l'emprisonnait dans une bulle, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de lâcher prise. Il ferma les yeux sentant les larmes monter. Le garçon regarda ses camarades voler avec agilité, d'une certaine manière le garçon les enviait. Ses mains ne cessaient de trembler, il voulait tout arrêter, laisser tout tomber. Mais comment revenir en toute sécurité au sol ? pensa désespéré Neville. Il était haut dans le ciel. Le Poufsouffle ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il fut propulsé en arrière avec son balai par un Gryffondor. Il lâcha son balai et tomba, il ouvrit la bouche au même moment des images envahirent son esprit.

Azazel vit le Poufsouffle tomber. Il se précipita à toute vitesse sous le Poufsouffle avant que celui-ci ne frappe violemment le sol. Il agrippa le garçon et remonta dans le ciel tandis que le balai du blaireau s'arrêta près du sol. Puis, Azazel descendit doucement au sol sans lâcher une seule fois le garçon. Hooch vint à leur rencontre essoufflé.

-Dix points à Serpentard. Est-ce que tu vas bien Longbottom ? fit Hooch inquiet pour le Poufsouffle.

-Je… Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? plaida le garçon sous le choc.

-Très bien.

Hooch vit un Poufsouffle de quatrième année non loin et elle l'appela. C'était Cédric Diggory, membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, lui demandant d'amener son camarade à l'infirmerie. Diggory acquiesça et aida Longbottom à marcher. Le cours se termina sur cet accident.

* * *

Il s'avérait que l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard était là lorsque la première leçon de vol des quatre maisons avait eu lieu. Marcus Flint, le vicieux capitaine de l'équipe, avait vu le vol majestueux de Azazel. Lorsque le garçon était descendu au sol, il s'était tourné vers son équipe avec un grand sourire. Marcus ne pensait pas voir une telle personne voler de cette manière, cette personne bien qu'elle soit une première année était talentueuse donc le capitaine de l'équipe ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

Plus tard, au dîner, alors que la Grande Salle se remplissait doucement, les membres de l'équipe s'assirent délibérément autour des Addams. Azazel haussa un sourcil en voyant le vicieux capitaine s'asseoir en face de lui. Normalement, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch ne s'asseyaient pas vers eux, cela voulait donc dire qu'ils voulaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ? songea Azazel en notant la manière dont Flint le regardait. Il possédait une sorte de lueur folle dans ses iris - Azazel aimait bien cette lueur, ça allait énormément à Flint - et le fixer avec insistence. Peut-être, Flint voulait lui parler ou lui demander quelque chose. Pour une raison inconnue, le garçon pencha pour la seconde option.

-Addams. J'ai vu comment tu as volé aujourd'hui et je dois dire que tu es talentueux. Commença Marcus dès que le repas débuta.

Talentueux? Lui? Au vol? Azazel avait toujours pensé qu'il était décent lorsqu'il s'agissait du vol dans le ciel. Marcus commenta comment Azazel était sur le balai, qu'il avait la bonne carrure pour être un Seeker. Azazel aimait voler, il aimait également le Quidditch même si ce n'était pas son sport favori. Alors lorsque Marcus demanda s'il voulait faire parti de la réserve de l'équipe, il accepta.

Poudlard, à ce moment-là, frissonna quand Azazel Addams serra la main du vicieux et redoutable capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Très vite, les nouvelles qu'un Addams venait de rejoindre l'équipe Serpentarde de Quidditch furent semées dans toute l'école. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que tout le monde soit au courant.

* * *

Nous étions le trente-et-un Octobre. Pour certains, c'était Halloween, pour d'autres, c'était Samhain. Pugsley avait déserté la table des blaireaux pour rejoindre sa jumelle ainsi que son frère à la table des Serpentards. Samedi avait fait de même, Terry Boot l'avait rejoint, et même Cédric Diggory s'était assis à la table des serpents. Personne n'avait rien remarqué sauf les serpents - pour certains - et Dumbledore, qui pétillait de joie en voyant l'unité que faisaient preuve ces élèves.

-This is Halloween, everybody makes a scene… chantonnait dans son coin Samedi gagnant des regards confus venant des personnes autour d'elle.

Très peu de personnes reconnaissaient la chanson. Samedi ne mangeait pas à la grande surprise des étudiants, et sans surprise pour les autres Addams. Samedi avait pris des années plus tôt l'habitude de ne pas manger le jour d'Halloween. Elle ne mangeait ni le matin, ni le midi, ni le soir. Aucun Addams ne connaissait la raison derrière cela. Samedi refusait d'en parler. L'enfant souhaitait aller dans la salle commune de Ravensly jouer du violon ou étudier l'une de ses langues néanmoins elle devait être présente lors de la fête d'Halloween (ou de Samhain).

-J'ai entendu dire que Weasley a fait pleurer Granger. Raconta Pansy Parkinson au groupe de premières années.

-Weasley… ? Granger ? fit Azazel confus récoltant quelques regards.

Sa cousine, Samedi, le renseigna alors :

-Weasley, garçon aux cheveux roux avec des taches de rousseur, parle la bouche pleine, traite les Serpentards de mangemorts à en devenir, déteste la "magie noire" et j'en passe. Granger, miss-je-sais-tout, insupportable dans sa propre maison, pas d'amis, cheveux bruns touffus, obsession envers les figures d'autorité.

Tous ceux qui l'entendirent la regardèrent les yeux écarquillés face à la description qu'elle venait de donner. Draco s'était à moitié étranglé en entendant la partie sur la magie noire et les Serpentards.

-Aussi, Weasley a une obsession pour Potter. Ajouta tranquillement Samedi.

-Obsession… pour Potter ? Bégaya Pansy ayant les yeux écarquillés.

Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, ne s'était pas montré lors de la rentrée à Poudlard. Alors que les journaux s'interrogeaient, que Dumbledore faisait des recherches lorsqu'il avait du temps libre, certains comme Weasley imaginaient milles complots à propos du garçon. Des théories sur l'absence du garçon existaient à ce jour.

Samedi ne répondit pas. C'était rare qu'elle parlait autant. Elle croisa les bras et posa sa tête dessus, éprouvant subitement l'envie de faire une sieste, bien que ce soit plus par ennui. La conversation s'orienta vers Halloween et Samhain ainsi que leurs différentes, un débat qui attira l'attention de toute la maison. Les Addams fêtaient Samhain comme toutes bonnes familles sorcières mais également Halloween car ils trouvaient ça drôle de faire peur aux gens. Samedi ouvrit un œil, une perturbation magique dans le château l'avait réveillé.

-Oh, Samedi t'es réveillé ! Est-ce que tu as une histoire d'horreur à raconter ? fit Cédric avec un sourire charmeur.

Il obtint un regard glacial en réponse à son sourire et un hochement de tête. Son regard se vida, elle réfléchissant rapidement à une histoire d'horreur. Puis, elle commença à la raconter, attirant l'attention des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles.

* * *

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs laissés de mon passé. Les visages de mes vrais parents sont comme des masques fondus dans mon esprit.

J'ai seulement des restes de mon enfance, des noms sans visages et une obscurité totale.

À l'âge de neuf ans, des événements s'étaient passés dans ma famille. Le traumatisme était si profond qu'il m'a fait oublier la plus grande partie de ma vie.

J'avais seulement un lambeau de mémoire relaté par mon meilleur ami. Il fut le seul que j'ai eu dans ma vie. C'était une image collée dans mon esprit, venant ensemble avec un rire et une mélodie de boîte à musique en fond.

Parmi les flashbacks, je saisissais une lueur de ses yeux couleur miel et de sa sombre chevelure acajou. Je me souvenais de son sourire affectueux... mais rien d'autre. Tout le reste disparaissait dans le noir. Les souvenirs revenaient de l'orphelinat d'où j'étais née. De merveilleux parents, Maddalena et Steven, qui me redonnaient le sentiment chaleureux d'avoir une famille, m'adoptèrent, une sensation, que j'avais oublié.

Ils m'élevèrent dans leur maison jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans.

Mon amnésie me conduisait à aller aux examens et aux vérifications psychologiques, qui d'année en année étaient lentement voués à l'échec. Il semble que je ne pourrai pas recouvrir la mémoire. Ce fait me désolait.

D'un côté, je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais d'un autre... une étrange sensation d'anxiété me suggérait de ne pas le souhaiter.

Évidemment, c'étaient une des déplaisantes conséquences de mon traumatisme. C'était juste comme la paranoïa d'être persécutée par quelque chose.

Les spécialistes parlaient à mes parents d'une mémoire particulière, qui devait continuellement être stimulée. Ni la cause, ni ce que c'était exactement n' était clair mais détruisait mes efforts, je ne restais concentrée que sur ça.

Je me sentais comme observée, non pas par des gens, mais par les jouets en peluche de ma chambre. C'était stupide, je sais. Au commencement, ils étaient de simples jouets, mais de temps en temps encore, leurs gros yeux ronds paraissaient me contempler.

Depuis que j'étais petite, je pensais que les jouets en peluche dans ma chambre étaient en vie et parfois j'essayais de le prouver: J'espionnais hors de ma chambre à travers le judas, puis je retournais soudainement et je ne détachais jamais mes yeux d'eux, pas jusqu'à ce que je sentes un peu une sensation brûlante à ne pas cligner des yeux.

Ce souvenir était un des quelques souvenirs de mon enfance qui me font encore sourire, mais les choses changèrent.

À maintes reprises, les jouets en peluche étaient ceux qui me fixaient. Il semblait presque qu'ils voulaient me tester et que je ne pouvais pas les découvrir. Cette pensée collait à mon âme. Par moments, il me semblait qu'ils bougeaient, tournant leur petite tête vers moi. D'autres fois, ils faisaient du bruit dans ma chambre. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, évidemment.

Pourquoi cette pensée me persécutait-elle? Pourquoi détestais-je ces jouets en peluche? Malgré tout, pourquoi ne me débarrasserais-je pas d'eux?

Je pourrais les avoir présentés à d'autres enfants ou jetés à la poubelle. Un jour j'essayais, vraiment, je le fis, mais quand j'en pris un dans mes bras, une forte sensation d'anxiété et de terreur m'arrêta. Je finissais toujours par les remettre à leur place, sur les meubles, sur mon lit, sur les étagères. Puis je dus prendre des tranquillisants.

Il y avait seulement un jouet que je prenais avec moi durant la nuit, et malgré mon âge, je ne pouvais point me séparer de lui et je sentais une affection familière pour lui qui avait débuté longtemps après mon amnésie.

Je l'avais trouvé dans ma garde-robe à l'orphelinat et à partir de là, nous étions devenus inséparables.

C'était un mignon lapinou avec des oreilles aussi longues que lui, d'un côté il était rouge et de l'autre de couleur caramel. Il portait un gilet noir, avec deux manches longues qui descendaient jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds et pointillaient un élégant col qui levait des bouts pointus à chaque bord du tissu. Son petit œil gauche perlé était couvert d'un cache œil à fanfreluches stylisé, et au centre apparaissait un bouton noir.

Il était amusant, mais il semblait être le seul jouet en peluche sans dommages. Il dormait toujours à côté de moi depuis que j'étais petite juste comme cette nuit, après que je me sois faufilée sous les draps, et m'endormit presque immédiatement parmi le craquement des vieux murs.

Je me trouvais encore dans le noir, incapable de bouger et je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment je me trouvais là, entourée seulement par le silence pesant. Quelque chose de visqueux attrapa mon poignet et me tint si fermement qu'une douleur instantanée me traversa. Un ensemble d'ongles blancs pénétra ma chair. Je les voyais tailler à travers ma peau, me faisant saigner. Je hurlais et criais, mais un rire mugit, couvrant mes désespérants appels.

«Elle m'appartient.» me murmura une voix. Dans l'abîme obscur, deux yeux verts brillants apparurent devant moi, ils étaient à deux centimètres de mon visage.

«Vous êtes le seul obstacle pour moi.»

Il ria amusé de ma douleur pendant qu'il me perçait avec des aiguilles sous mes ongles, et dans ma chair. Il détruisit mon corps avec de rudimentaires outils mais paradoxalement; il disait qu'il venait tout réparer pour moi.

Je remarquai la porte ouverte, la seule chose que je pouvais distinguer de l'obscurité. Mes yeux se brouillaient de douleur. J'eus un aperçu de personnes debout me regardant vers le bas. L'image de cette porte s'était rapprochée, me montrant leurs expressions figées, nonobstant leur grimace plâtrée sur leur visage.

Je vis que ce n'était pas de véritables personnes. C'était des poupées et d'une certaine manière, une forte sensation de nausée me submergeait juste de les avoir regardées. C'était quelque chose venant d'eux, me faisant mal au ventre peut-être, leur extraordinaire et macabre ressemblance avec les gens réels.

«Elle m'appartient.»

Puis, je me réveillai les yeux grands ouverts et le battement de mon cœur était si fort que je pouvais le sentir au fond de ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais respirer, donc je me levai puis m'assis. Je frottai mes yeux, et je réalisais que j'étais habillée.

Le lapinou tomba, atterrissant à l'envers. Je me pencha et le remit sur le lit. Mon souffle revenait à la normale, mais l'image de ces aiguilles, souillées de sang et de ces terrifiantes poupées restait gravée dans mon âme. Je n'avais jamais fait un tel cauchemar auparavant.

Les émotions étaient si terriblement réelles. Je sentais encore ces griffes faire un trou dans ma chair, mais je réalisai que j'étais réveillée. La porte grinça; c'était ma mère qui venait dans ma chambre. Aussitôt qu'elle vit mon visage exténué, son sourire sur son visage disparut.

«Chérie, vas-tu bien?

-Oui, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar. À présent, tout va bien.

-D'accord, Daisy vient te rendre visite, je lui ai dit de t'attendre dans le salon.»

Alors, je quittai le lit. J'étais pauvrement vêtue et je ne voulais pas que ma meilleure amie me vit dans cet état. Pendant que ma mère fermait la porte, je courus vers ma garde-robe et pris une modeste robe. En l'espace de quelques minutes, je vins dans le salon propre et prête. Dans ma hâte, j'étais à bout de souffle.

«Enfin!» s'exclama Daisy souriante.

J'avais rencontré Daisy au collège et depuis nous étions inséparables. Elle était une personne bonne et généreuse; elle était toujours la bienvenue dans notre famille. Mes parents appréciaient ses bonnes manières, mais ce que j'adorais chez elle en particulier; ce qu'elle ne parlait jamais de mon passé. J'étais capable de lui parler de mon amnésie en toute confiance.

Le jour était agréable et ensoleillé, alors nous nous posâmes dans le jardin, sous un vieil arbre Tupelo. Nous parlions tout en nous abritant du soleil à l'ombre de l'arbre. J'avais apporté des crayons de couleur et des feuilles de papier vierge et nous commençâmes toutes deux à dessiner. Daisy se sentit immédiatement fatiguée. Elle commença à cueillir des marguerites; les mis dans sa chevelure blonde pendant qu'elle causait à propos de Luisa, une fille qui vivait pour être le centre d'intérêt des gens. Pendant que mon amie était en train de parler, je l'écoutais et continuer à dessiner sans quitter mes yeux de la feuille de papier.

«Qui est-ce?» me demanda-t-elle soudain, remarquant le dessin.

C'était comme si je m'étais endormie pendant un bref moment, je battis des paupières devant la feuille de papier et je me sentis confuse de voir que ce dessin répétait maintes fois le même personnage.

«Je ne sais pas.»

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qu'il était. Le dessin le plus précis montrait un homme portant une veste noire avec une extravagante et volumineuse fourrure sur ses épaules. Il avait un beau sourire joyeux et deux yeux jaunes qui étaient un peu couvert par sa frange. Il portait des vêtements sombres et dans ses mains, il tenait une petite boîte bleue ressemblant à une boîte à musique.

«Peut-être l'ai-je vu dans une illustration.

-Oh ok, allons manger une glace, dit Daisy, changeant de sujet de conversation, apparemment pas très intéressée.

-Des fourmis viennent sous ma jupe!»

Cette même nuit, j'ai fait un autre cauchemar et c'était pire que le précédent. Je rêvais derechef de cette figure obscure, qui me torturait brutalement et qui répéta encore la même phrase: «Elle est à moi.» Je me réveillai à deux heures du matin, respirant vite; je me recroquevillai, sentant le mur dans mon dos. Je mis mes mains sur mon visage et respirai profondément.

«C'était un rêve, juste un rêve, murmurai-je.»

Puis je regardai mon lapin à côté de moi, qui regardais derrière moi avec son œil noir et avec un regard irrité, je le jetai sur le sol. Depuis que j'ai commencé à m'endormir avec cet objet, mes rêves avaient tournés en cauchemars insensés!

Je fis demi-tour pour reposer mes jambes et à ce moment, je touchai, quelque chose de mon pied. J'élevai mon regard et remarquai une poupée assise sur mon lit.

D'abord, j'étais figée sur place, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de la contempler; je ne comprenais pas comment elle était apparu ici. Mon cerveau commençait à se souvenir de mes parents, qui m'avaient donné un cadeau. Peut-être, n'avais-je pas de réel intérêt pour cette poupée, et en vérité, sa présence dans ma chambre me dérangeait.

C'était une curieuse poupée de cire avec d'étranges particularités. Elle avait un chapeau à fleurs se répandant à travers ses cheveux et seules quelques mèches caressaient ses joues. Elle portait une robe lacée blanche brodée avec un ruban noir attaché à sa taille. Ses bras étaient anormalement longs; elle avait de longs doigts effilés qui n'étaient pas non plus normales. Ce qui avait le plus attiré mon attention était une rose placée au centre de sa bouche comme si c'était supposé la faire taire.

Je la regardai de plus près et je la scrutai sous le clair de lune. Je touchai son visage et je réalisai qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Je m'agenouillai et essayai de l'observer de plus près , j'entendis alors quelque chose.

Une sorte de son tamisé... comme une respiration bruyante. Cela venait de la même poupée.

Effrayée, je la laissai tomber sur le sol et me levai horrifiée, tremblant violemment, me reculant au mur, hurlant à mes parents.

Soudain, tout tourna au surréalisme.

Le mur à côté de la porte s'élargit, comme si il y avait une bulle entre la peinture et le ciment. Lentement, des craquements apparurent comme ils augmentaient en nombre. La peinture tomba en lambeaux, se posant sur le sol ainsi révélant une porte bleue.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui était arrivé.

Ces choses existaient seulement dans les livres, ou dans notre imagination, mais dans ma stupéfaction, je sentais que quelque chose allait sortir de cette porte. De la porte, je vis les mêmes mains noires que j'avais vu dans mes cauchemars.

«N'es-tu pas heureuse que Daisy vienne te rendre visite, non?» dit le monstre, debout sur le seuil de la porte, «Je ne l'aimais pas non plus, tu sais? Elle hurlait beaucoup.»

Daisy? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à faire avec lui?

Je regardais autour confuse, recherchant la présence de mon amie qui évidemment n'était plus là. Finalement, mes yeux aperçurent la poupée.

Cette chevelure blonde et ce visage fait de cire m'étaient étrangement familiers. Je retenais mon souffle, un cauchemar: cela avait dû être un autre cauchemar, je me précipitais sur la poupée et tournai sa tête dans mes mains tremblantes. Je posai mon oreille sur sa poitrine et entendis un autre son ainsi qu'une horrible respiration sifflante, le battement d'un cœur.

«Daisy! Daisy!» Criai-je désespérément.

Cela devrait être un cauchemar. Quelque chose comme ça ne pouvait pas s'être passé.

Je réalisai que mes parents étaient à côté de ma chambre selon les bruits que j'entendis, ils auraient dû m'entendre hurler, mais le monstre bloquait l'entrée. Il tira la porte fermée, la bloquant dans le même réglage, déformant le bois. Mes parents commençaient à frapper de l'autre côté, et je ne savais que faire.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à un rêve, c'était parfaitement clair; c'était plus réel que ces cauchemars d'obscurité et de torture. Mon cœur battait si vite que je commençai à ressentir une douleur. Je sentis la sueur sur mon front et la poupée tremblante dans mes mains, que je ne pouvais garder.

Le monstre résistait à l'entrée, ne bougeant pas de là. Dans la semi-obscurité, je pouvais voir son sourire démoniaque. Comme s'il attendait ma réaction. Je déboutonnai la robe de Daisy, qui semblait ensevelie sous les tonnes de cire et je commençais à creuser, essayant de la libérer.

Je creusais, et je creusais et je creusais, tandis que ses gémissements devenaient plus intense... jusqu'à ce que je sentis de l'humidité sous mes ongles.

Je regardais mes mains, couvertes de sang. Sa chair avait du être mélangée à la cire, et le creusement que je faisais, ne l'aidait pas du tout. Cette chose qui était censée être Daisy était souffrante ses respiration sifflantes étaient figées de sang, mais son expression restait toujours celui d'une impassible poupée. Je tremblais avec horreur.

Je devais réprimer le haut-le-cœur, et soudain je sentis mon bras saisi.

«Ma splendide Maggie, tu as abîmé ta poupée!» s'exclama le monstre de ses yeux blanchâtres étincelant d'une lumière vert pâle. «Tu as même jeté Mr. Bunny par terre, mais je te pardonne. Tu dois retourner à l'endroit d'où tu viens; De mon côté!»

«Qui êtes-vous?»

Je me débattais comme une folle essayant de me libérer, tandis que mes parents tentaient de briser la porte. L'expression de cette créature était remplie d'étonnement.

«Je suis Jason le fabricant de jouets.» s'exclama-t-il «Ton fidèle ami, le seul à qui tu pouvais faire confiance!» à l'entente de ce nom, quelque chose bougeait dans mes souvenirs, comme un choc électrique parcourant mon corps.

Mon père réussit à briser la porte et alluma la lumière.

Quand je le vis enfin, son visage me fit bombe qui explosait, libérant mes souvenirs qui étaient profondément enterrés dans les recoins de mon esprit pendant toutes ces années.

Je me souvenais du jour où nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois. Les jouets qui paraissaient fleurir de ses mains, je me souvenais de son sourire affectueux... qui se transformait progressivement en sourire hargneux et sadique.

Ce jour-là, il m'avait montré son exaspération, il s'attendait à ce que je lui accorde plus d'attention car dans son arrogance, il croyait qu'il avait tout mérité de moi. Quand il se lassa de moi, alors il montra ce qu'il était réellement.

Il révéla qu'il éliminait tous les gens qui m'entouraient dans la vie, il kidnappait mes amis pour les transformer en ses «Poupées» et j'étais carrément stupide de les admirer! Sortir de la maison était inutile, parce que la porte bleue réapparaissait au centre du salon. Il massacrait mes parents; il prit sa vengeance en les emportant loin de moi, et j'avais presque aussi subi le même sort. J'avais réussi à m'échapper de ses prises en courant autant que je le pouvais, loin de lui. Le plus rapidement. Je fuis l'odeur du sang et celui de la chair décomposée qui flottait dans l'air.

«C'était toi!» étais-je possédée par la colère, je commençai à le frapper, «Tu les as tués! Toi!»

Je continuais à le frapper, mais Jason était souriant, comme si on le chatouillait. Il n'avait aucun remord pour avoir ruiné ma vie!

Il était une bête possessive qui se cachait de mes yeux d'enfants derrière un visage d'ange. Il était capable de tout me donner et en même temps de tout détruire autour de moi. Il était diabolique!

«Bien sûr que c'était moi, ma splendide créature! Mr. Bunny te le montrait même.» sourit-il avec une vérité évidente, «Je créais pour toi plein de jouets et je ne peux plus attendre pour te présenter Mereanda, mais tu peux l'appeler Mandy si tu veux.»

Soudain, quelque chose frappa sa tête et le brisa en morceaux.

Mon père avait une massue en bois, il visa d'un coup la tête du monstre, mais ce qui se brisa était le bois. Le sourire de Jason se transforma en un furieux froncement de sourcils et sa prise augmentait sur mon poignet.

Il fit demi-tour et au moment où mon père vit le visage de Jason. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et ma mère couvrit sa bouche pour dissimuler ses hurlements. Mon père ne perdait pas de temps, essayant encore de me libérer.

La massue brisée à moitié, avec laquelle un seul coup au visage du fabricant de jouet m'avait permis de me libérer. Ensemble, avec mes parents, nous sortîmes en courant de ma chambre. Nous nous précipitâmes rapidement à l'entrée. Mon père ouvrit la porte, mais au lieu du chemin du jardin devant nous, c'était l'atelier de Jason.

«Maggie, je te donne une dernière chance» dit calmement Jason, descendant des escaliers, «Après quoi, je teindrai les murs avec le sang des personnes qui t'entourent. Toi bâtarde!»

«Dans la cuisine, vite!»

Nous courûmes à la cuisine, entendant le rire du monstre nous suivre et une fois que nous fûmes dedans, nous pouvions toujours voir à travers les fenêtres, la petite fabrique du fabricant de jouets. Maintenant je suis désespérément sûre que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. La terreur qui m'accablait et le sang de Daisy sur moi étaient plus réels que tout autre chose que j'avais senti.

Je fis demi-tour, «Où est papa?»

Ma mère saisit un couteau, et s'approcha de moi me tenant fermement dans ses bras.

«Steven!» l'appela-t-il avec sa voix tremblante, mais nous soupirâmes de soulagement quand nous le vîmes venir dans la cuisine, «Dépêches-toi, avant que -»

La voix de ma mère se bloqua. Tout comme moi, elle regardait le visage pâle de papa. Il marchait lentement, avec un regard fixé dans le vide et des yeux grand ouverts.

Soudain, il tomba sur le sol et derrière lui apparut le sourire glacial de Jason.

Le fabricant de jouets me regardait avec des yeux fous.

«La batterie de papa est déchargée, elle devrait être rechargée!»

Jason révéla une clef mécanique géante et la mit dans le dos de mon père, déjà tâché de sang; il la tournait avec force et tordant la colonne vertébrale de mon père. Au second tour, je criais, couvrant mes oreilles pour bloquer le son des os brisés, mais je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du corps de mon père déformé comme un serpent.

«Va-t-en! Laisses mon enfant tranquille!» Ma mère me tenait fermement sur sa poitrine et malgré la terreur et les larmes qu'elle versait; son visage ressemblait à une de ces lionnes couvrant son petit.

«Silence, femme! Ce n'est pas à toi que je veux parler!» grogna le furieux fabricant de jouets et à la fin, il pointa sa griffe blanche sur moi, «Viens avec moi, ma douce amie. Nous nous amuserons ensemble, nous serons de retour en riant comme nous l'avons fait alors.»

«Non, tu es juste un psychopathe malsain! Je ne sais pas quel genre de monstre tu es, je n'ai pas vraiment idée de comment tu pouvais exister dans monde, mais une chose est sûre! Tu dois disparaître pour toujours de ma vie!»

Au son de mon refus, le visage de Jason s'assombrit et ses yeux étincelèrent avec furie. Il commença à délirer, à se déformer et secouant la tête comme si il allait exploser à cause de moi.

«Je ne comprends pas...» grogna-t-il calmement, «Je ne comprends pas!» hurla-t-il, broyant ses dents, son visage devenait plus terrifiant, «J'étais le seul restant à ton côté quand tes parents préféraient travailler que de rester avec toi! J'étais un ami loyal, pendant que ceux qui t'entourent te regardaient uniquement quand ils avaient besoin de toi!» Il s'approcha, «Je te donnait toute mon attention, te donnant des tonnes de jouets et tu ne manquais jamais de rien! J'avais toujours fait de mon mieux pour ton propre bien, et c'est pourquoi je détruisais tout ce qui pouvait te blesser!»

Ses hurlements étaient si forts qu'ils résonnaient au-delà des murs, pendant que mon corps se secouait d'horreur à chaque mot.

«Je me débarrassais de toute personne qui t'attristait, parce que je voulais te rendre heureuse à mes côtés et après je te regardais longuement. M'as-tu encore oublié?! J'étais un vrai ami, mais tu m'as tourné le dos!» Soudain son visage furieux se relaxa, mais non son sourire malsain, «Après avoir tout fait pour toi, il n'y a pas d'autre explication, il y a vraiment quelque chose de mal en toi.» Il porta sur moi un regard accusateur, «Tu as vraiment été une très vilaine petite fille, donc je dois te réparer...»

«Qu-quoi?» dis-je de ma voix tremblante.

«Tu m'as bien entendu, toi petite ingrate! Je te réparerai donc tu seras bonne.» Il ricana, «Tu seras une très belle poupée!»

Ma mère, qui était paralysée par la tirade de Jason, soudain se réveilla et pointa le couteau sur lui, «Si tu oses encore toucher à Maggie, je jure que je te tue!»

Jason regarda ma mère avec un regard de défi et s'approcha lentement. Le couteau était tremblant dans la main de mère pendant que le fabricant de jouets ne laissait rien paraître. Elle ne pouvait supporter la tension. Elle me poussa derrière elle et se précipita sur lui. Ma mère le poignarda dans le cœur et le monstre ouvrit grand ses yeux, il se contorsionna de douleur, plissant ses sombres sourcils et ma mère souriait triomphante.

«Je plaisante!»

En ce moment, un ricanement apparut sur le visage de Jason. Il ouvrit ses bras avec nonchalance, sans même retirer le couteau de sa poitrine. Ma mère en était choqué et résista encore pour quelques secondes, mais elle était exaspérée et commençait à le poignarder plusieurs fois, essayant désespérément de le faire réagir d'une certaine manière. L'écœurant son de la chair percée par le couteau pouvait être clairement entendu, tandis que la chemise était déchirée mais Jason gardait son parfait équilibre.

«Cela suffit maintenant!» commenta-t-il lassé après qu'il eut frappé ma mère sur son visage, la faisant tomber violemment sur le sol, «Je serai en difficulté si tu l'érafles.»

Je fus rapidement à côté de ma mère l'aidant à se mettre sur les genoux; un côté de son visage était déjà enflé. Mes yeux passèrent sur le fabricant de jouets, que j'attendais pour sa vengeance immédiate, mais je fus pétrifiée quand j'aperçus ce qu'il faisait.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et planta ses ongles dans sa poitrine, assez près de ses blessures au couteau. Il enfonçait ses griffes dans sa chair et il commençait lentement à tirer sur le côté opposé. La plaie apparaissait comme une petite déchirure au centre, qui s'agrandissait puisque la chair se déchiquetait comme du papier. Un épais liquide noir tombait goutte à goutte sur le sol. Ce n'était pas du sang. Même si il était, alors il devait avoir quelque chose de pourri. Quelque chose étincelait dans sa cage thoracique apparente.

«Probablement, tu oublies combien je m'occupe de ma splendide boîte à musique...mais heureusement, tout va bien.»

Il retira ses mains de son exposante poitrine et couvrit le trou avec sa chemise, cachant sa boîte à musique qui commençait à jouer de l'intérieur. Il s'approcha ensuite. Je voulais hurler, je voulais supplier, mais l'horreur à laquelle j'avais assisté me laissa complètement incapable de faire n'importe quoi, ce qui impliquait de serrer ma mère. Il avait suffit d'un coup sec pour que le fabricant de jouets l'arracha de mes bras. Il la prit sans effort et la repoussa dans sa poitrine, afin de l'empêcher de remuer hors de lui. Il serra son bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'avec son autre bras, il bloquait la main qui le frappait.

«Maintenant, je vais te montrer ce qui arrive à qui tente de m'arrêter, maman.»

Il pencha lentement son bras dans la direction opposée. Elle cria de douleur, essayant de se libérer, mais le monstre était assez fort pour courber son membre et faire sortir l'os.

Ma mère enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair noirâtre, qui produisit à part une odeur nauséabonde, mais elle ne pouvait se libérer car la prise s'était fermement resserrée.

«Bien, je viendrai avec toi!» criais-je avec toute la voix que j'avais dans mon corps.

Jason leva son regard et m'offrit un regard sérieux. Ma mère était devenue pâle à cause de la douleur et de la perte de sang. Elle avait besoin de mon aide, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire, sans me remettre au fabricant de jouets.

«Tu peux me prendre avec toi, mais laisses ma mère tranquille,» dis-je avec ma voix tremblante, «Après tout nous sommes amis, pas vrai?»

J'essayais de faire un sourire convaincant, bien que je tremblais de la tête au pied et que mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Jason ricana. Il était franchement satisfait et heureux de sa victoire.

«Excellent choix, Maggie.»

À ce moment-là, ses bras reprirent leur couleur habituelle. Ses lacérations se cicatrisèrent en quelques secondes et il fut de nouveau dans son apparence habituelle. Son visage revint à son état normal...mais je savais déjà ce qu'il cachait derrière ses yeux couleur ambre.

Il paraissait que Jason acceptait ma reddition, mais avant de laisser ma mère, il sortit de sa poche une petite souris rouge. C'était indubitablement un jouet, un de ceux avec une clef de remontage. Il saisit ma mère par sa mâchoire et la poussa dans sa bouche.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, maman? La souris prend-t-elle ta langue?» riait-il amusé, la poussant loin de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, je vis les yeux de ma mère, grand ouverts et effrayés.

Une lumière, puis une explosion.

Je tombai à genoux, sa mâchoire, son nez et ses yeux réduits en une chair sanglante.

Je tombai sur le sol. Une tâche de sang s'élargissait sous mon corps.

Du sang et des morceaux de chair giclaient sur moi, mais j'étais paralysée devant le cadavre de ma mère, tandis que Jason ne s'arrêtait pas de rire.

«Pou-pourquoi as-tu fait ça?»

L'ombre écrasante du fabricant de jouet me couvrait et penchait sur moi, son visage s'approcha , gâté d'une fissure sur sa chair façonnée par le bâton.

«Parce que je ne suis plus du tout ton ami, toi petite merde. À présent, je suis ton créateur.» Il me saisit ensuite par mon bras, et me traîna vers lui.

«Maintenant... Laisse-moi te réparer!»

* * *

Comment dire…. Personne ne s'attendait à entendre une histoire pareille. Le trois quart de la salle avait écouté l'histoire de Samedi. Cette dernière leur avait raconté une longue histoire qui les avait plongés dans une ambiance glauque grâce à ses talents de narratrice.

-Voulez-vous que je vous raconte une autre Creepypasta ? demanda Samedi en observant le visage des personnes autour d'elle et se délectant de leurs expressions.

-Non, merci. Fit d'un ton rapide Terry, les yeux écarquillés.

Personne ne songea à demander ce qu'était une Creepypasta. Néanmoins, Terry répondit à la question muette des sorciers expliquant ce qu'était une Creepypasta. Autant dire que personne - sauf les Addams - était prêt à entendre une Creepypasta à nouveau.

-T'as le don de mettre tout le monde dans l'ambiance, Samedi. Ricana Azazel tandis que tous se remettaient de leurs émotions.

La Ravensly gloussa. Elle arborait une expression qui laissait place à l'interprétation, seulement les autres Addams savaient d'une certaine manière que Samedi voulait faire découvrir un peu plus de Creepypasta aux Serpentards. L'histoire avait été écoutée par tous les serpents ainsi qu'une poignée d'aigles et de blaireaux qui s'étaient déplacés à la table des serpents pour mieux entendre. Après tout, Samedi avait parlé doucement.

Le repas se terminait, les élèves dégustaient leurs desserts. Soudainement, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Le professeur de défense tibula dans la pièce pâle et craintif.

-T… Troll dans les couloirs ! hurla-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Je voulais vous prévenir…

Le chaos éclata en cinq secondes. Dumbledore se leva et instaura le calme, il ordonna aux préfets de ramener les élèves dans leurs salles communes. Samedi clignota des yeux. Quelque chose clochait dans le discours du directeur comme dans celui de Quirrel. Elle jura en voyant qu'elle était seule dans un couloir désert, Samedi avait pourtant suivi les Serpentards. Samedi ne reconnaissait pas les lieux cependant c'était familier. Une odeur nauséabonde, très répugnante, attaqua son nez. Elle fronça les sourcils. Samedi sentit une pulsion magique derrière elle, la jeune fille se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en une fraction de seconde. Soudainement, les mots de Quirrell - qui visiblement avaient été bien choisis - lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle jura en français. Elle se détourna rapidement du troll et se mit à courir. Samedi s'aperçut rapidement que le troll l'avait repéré et courait vers elle.

… Le troll était-il en train de courir ? songea Samedi sachant que ce type de troll ne courait jamais. S'était-elle trompé sur le genre de troll ? Non, sûrement pas.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas un troll des montagnes ordinaires. Quelqu'un avait-il fait des expériences sur des trolls des montagnes ? Quelqu'un avait-il causé la mutation d'un troll de montagne ? Ou est-ce que ça s'était fait tout seul ? Samedi grinça des dents. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des foutus questions !

Le troll était rapide. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, Samedi avait eu le temps de retenir son apparence. Le troll était hideux, sa peau était d'un vert moisi, il possédait des cheveux bouclés noirs et durs, ses yeux étaient étranges. Ils étaient noirs avec un anneau vert à l'intérieur de leurs iris. Le troll était torse nu, d'horribles cicatrices recouvraient son torse qui voulaient sûrement dire que le troll avait souffert durant sa mutation. Le troll était simplement vêtu d'un vêtement gris qui servait de pantalon pour cacher ses parties génitales. Samedi accéléra lorsqu'elle sentit le troll s'approcher d'elle. L'enfant tourna dans un couloir, elle esquiva de justesse le coup de poing dévastateur du troll.

-Putain…

Et Samedi se mit à jurer comme un marin. Heureusement, aucun professeur n'était là pour l'entendre. Quoique, elle souhaitait qu'un professeur se pointe. Elle tourna à gauche, manquant de se ratatiner sur le sol. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses courses à pied avaient fini par payer. Le troll ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Il tentait par tous les moyens de l'atteindre en frappant avec ses poings. Ses instincts lui hurlaient de fuir, que ce troll ne voulait qu'une seule chose : la tuer. Samedi tourna dans un nouveau couloir qu'elle ne reconnaissait même pas, l'enfant était sûre qu'elle était perdue dans le château.

Et dire que Poudlard était censé être l'école la plus sécurisée au monde !

Finalement, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Quelqu'un avait fait rentrer le troll mutant dans l'école.

Le énième coup de point du troll détruisit un mur. Les morceaux volèrent en éclat, Samedi fut pris dans l'explosion du mur, elle vola sur quelques mètres - plus loin du troll - et heurta violemment le troll. Samedi vit le troll pivoter vers elle alors qu'un sourire sanguinaire - tiens les trolls étaient capable de sourire ? pensa Samedi - se dessinait sur le visage hideux du troll. L'enfant se leva en titubant, elle grimaça espérant qu'elle n'avait aucune fracture et seulement des bleus. Samedi se força à courir ignorant la douleur qui l'assaillait.

Et où étaient ces foutus professeurs ?! Bon sang !

Samedi fit un effort monstrueux pour se concentrer sur sa magie - elle n'avait jamais tenté de faire de la magie sans baguette pendant une course poursuite ou un combat - et sa magie finit par répondre à son appel. Sa magie forma une bulle autour de la silhouette du troll. La douleur disparut, ses bleus cependant restèrent, et sa forte augmenta. Samedi cessa net de courir surprenant le troll et lança un sort - que les sorciers "light" considéraient comme étant de la magie noire - coupant l'un des bras du troll. Celui-ci rugit de rage, Samedi se remit à courir son sort lui avait permit de gagner du temps.

… Mais pas assez. Il semblerait que la rage que ressentait le troll le fournissait en énergie pour avancer, pour courir plus vite.

La jeune fille tourna dans un nouveau couloir réveillant des tableaux, le troll la suivit dans le couloir très peu éclairé. Samedi sauta au moment où le sol se mit à trembler, le troll venait juste de frapper le sol. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par son épaule, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant que le bras coupé du troll avait repoussé. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette chose ? pensa Samedi en évitant une nouvelle fois le coup de poing du troll. Puis, la bête décida de changer de tactique voyant que sa proie lui résister encore. Elle chargea tel un taureau se déchaînant dans une arène, énervée par la couleur rouge, Samedi sentit le danger imminent et se jeta sur le côté. Son corps heurta le sol. Samedi se releva assez vite et esquiva les débris d'un mur, elle se réfugia dans une ancienne classe. Immédiatement, l'enfant ferma la porte et jeta tout un tas de sort de protection. Elle déplaça les meubles pour les caler contre la porte. Elle rajouta une dizaine de sorts supplémentaires dont la majorité était considérée comme étant des sorts de magie noire.

À l'extérieur de la salle de classe, la bête se déchaînait contre la porte. Samedi savait qu'elle était prise au piège, il ne lui restait que deux solutions. Aucune n'était meilleure que l'autre. L'enfant pouvait sentir la magie du troll frémir d'excitation et de rage, elle pouvait sentir la soif de sang venant du troll. La porte tenait bon grâce aux nombreux sorts et aux meubles ensorcelés cependant Samedi savait qu'elle finirait par être détruite. Samedi ajouta des sorts de protection sur les murs entourant la porte.

Ce troll n'était pas un simple mutant. Il était le résultat d'une union particulière entre deux types de trolls mutants. Samedi n'aimait pas où cela allait. Si sa théorie était vrai, Samedi devait alors trouver un moyen de fuir le troll.

L'élève de Ravensly sursauta quand la porte bougea, que les murs tremblèrent, que des fissures apparurent. Elle ravala sa salive. Combattre la bête était suicidaire. Mais son autre idée l'était tout autant. Samedi prit une rapide décision quand tout trembla à nouveau. Elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux faisant face à la nuit froide du trente-et-un octobre. Samedi ouvrit la fenêtre et enjamba le rebord. Au même moment, le mur explosa avec la porte. Tout vola en éclat.

Et Samedi sauta dans le vide.

Alors qu'elle tombait à pleine vitesse vers le sol, elle vit le troll se jeter lui aussi par la fenêtre. Samedi rencontra les yeux fous du troll et se perdit dans un amas de souvenirs fragmentés. Elle hoqueta. Sa magie l'enveloppa dans un coton, dans une bulle qui amortit sa chute. Le troll se fracassa contre le sol provoquant un mini cratère. Samedi observa, depuis sa position à quelques mètres de la bête, le mutant. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que le troll était vivant. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient fixés sur Samedi.

Et Samedi se remit à fuir, cette fois-ci dans la direction de la forêt interdite.

Courir. Esquiver. Répliquer.

Samedi commençait à fatiguer. Le troll aussi. Pourtant, Samedi continuait de courir plus vite et de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle saignait à l'épaule droite, son corps était couvert de bleu, la douleur était temporairement oubliée, l'adrénaline lui permettait de continuer à fuir dans la forêt interdite. L'enfant était toujours protégée par sa bulle magique même si cette dernière faiblissait au fil du temps.

Courir. Esquiver. Répliquer.

Le troll avait déjà cinq fois son bras droit, il n'avait plus la force de faire repousser une sixième fois son bras. Son torse saignait dû aux sortilèges de coupure que lui envoyaient de temps en temps Samedi. Le troll avait perdu son pantalon. Leur course-poursuite dans la forêt avait réveillé tous les habitants, avait fait fuir un tas de personnes, certains avaient pu apercevoir l'élève de Ravensly. Mais personne n'avait tenté quoique ce soit. Personne ne savait comment s'occuper d'un troll meurtrier. Le troll aveuglé par sa soif de sang décida de se jeter en avant sur Samedi.

Cette fois-ci, le troll réussit à agripper sa victime. Il renforça sa prise sur le corps de l'enfant, un cri d'agonie retentit à travers toute la forêt. Le troll sourit. Samedi se débattait de toutes ses forces. Mais elle était si fatiguée et elle ne pouvait plus utiliser la magie. Le troll ouvrit grand la bouche, il tira facilement l'enfant vers l'antre de sa bouche. Samedi écarquilla les yeux tandis que la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet.

Non… Non ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle n'allait pas mourir. Le troll n'avait pas de dents - aussi étrange que cela soit - il l'envoya à travers sa bouche droit dans sa gorge et l'avala d'un coup sec.

Au même moment, le corps de Samedi s'embrasa. La rage dominait complètement l'enfant de onze ans, sa magie renforça cette rage bien que Samedi en fut totalement inconsciente de ce fait là. Une boule se forma autour de l'enfant la protégeant de l'estomac toxique du mutant. Sa rage explosa, son envie de survivre aidait à alimenter sa rage. Le troll se mit à hurler, des flèches empoisonnées le touchèrent au même moment. Il lâcha un cri d'agonie quand son ventre explosa. L'enfant, à la plus grande surprise des centaures qui étaient venus abattre le troll, fut expulsé à quelques mètres. Le corps frappa violemment un arbre et tomba mollement sur le sol. Du sang se forma autour de la petite silhouette frêle de l'enfant puis se propagea sur l'herbe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note.
> 
> C'est la traduction officielle de la creepypasta "Jason The Killer" écrite par Krisantyl. J'ai trouvé la traduction officielle sur Deviant Art.


	5. Les soupçons (5)

Samedi ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle les referma aussitôt à cause de la lumière éblouissante. Un gémissement quitta ses lèvres. Au bout de deux minutes, Samedi rouvrit ses yeux et les laissa s'ajuster à la lumière. L'enfant ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait néanmoins il semblerait qu'elle soit dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ce qu'il s'était passé lui revint en mémoire. Le troll. Le troll mutant. Mais bien sûr ! songea t-elle essayant de se redresser. Son corps lui faisait mal. Ce qui était un peu normal vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec le troll. Samedi était par ailleurs sûre qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à Poudlard, la magie n'était pas la même. L'enfant entendit la clenche de la porte s'enclencher, la porte tourna, la silhouette d'un grand et maigre homme apparut. Samedi le reconnut sans aucun mal. L'homme avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, il portait des vêtements relativement normaux. Alexander Addams, un nécromancien et un docteur de renommée mondial qui était à la tête d'un hôpital en France.

-Bienvenue à nouveau chez les vivants, Samedi.

Elle clignota des yeux. Il sourit. Il jeta quelques sorts vérifiant son état. Alexander nota que le corps de Samedi était en train de guérir à une vitesse folle. C'était plutôt impressionnant mais connaissant le pouvoir que Samedi avait éveillé, ça ne l'était pas énormément.

-Tu te rétablis plutôt bien. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda t-il en se penchant vers l'enfant pour l'examiner de plus près.

-J'ai mal partout. Répondit Samedi en sentant la magie d'Alexander travailler sur son corps.

-Une conséquence de ton combat contre le troll… Il faudra que tu nous expliques ce qu'il s'est passé car les profs à Poudlard ont été incapable de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Commenta Alexander en cessant toute magie, il écrivit les résultats sur sa feuille.

-Ce n'était pas un simple troll. Soupira Samedi en se remémorant de son long combat contre le mutant.

Alexander haussa un sourcil. Ça… Il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Un mutant, Alexander. Ajouta Samedi en se massant distraitement les mains.

Il s'arrêta net. Un mutant… Une abomination. La mutation scientifique était une abomination qui causait des pertes énormes dans le monde magique, cela polluait également énormément la magie. De plus, les mutants (souvent, très souvent des créatures magiques tel qu'un troll) étaient assoiffés de sang et ne vivaient que pour tuer. Ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais, tous qu'ils voulaient c'était le sang.

-Le troll est…?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, Samedi l'avait bien compris.

-Les centaures ont dû l'achever. Fit Samedi se souvenant de ses courtes minutes dans le ventre du troll. Es-tu sûr que tout va bien, pour moi je veux dire ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Je peux te faire des examens plus poussés si ça t'arrange. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à préciser ?

Alexander s'installa sur un fauteuil près du lit de la jeune fille. Elle acquiesça et parut hésitante. Au bout de deux minutes, elle se décida à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle tombe inconsciente. Alexander écouta en silence. À la fin de son explication, Alexander commença à réfléchir. Le mutant n'avait pas de dents, il avait avalé Samedi avant que cette dernière ne fasse exploser son estomac. Il y avait peut-être une possibilité que le troll ait infecté Samedi d'une quelconque manière. Peut-être que c'était un poison. Il se leva du fauteuil, il demanda à une sorcière de lui apporter un parchemin de vérification du sang et un couteau. La sorcière obéit. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec les deux objets demandés. Samedi observa Alexander confusément. Elle l'observa fermer la porte et s'avancer vers elle.

-Nous allons faire une vérification de sang. Il te suffit de te couper un peu la main et de déposer cinq gouttes sur le parchemin. Cela va me permettre de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ton corps. Les sorts ne peuvent pas faire ce que ce petit rituel fait. Expliqua calmement Alexander en donnant à l'enfant le couteau.

Samedi hocha la tête. Elle entailla sa main avec le couteau plutôt bien aiguisé puis elle laissa tomber cinq gouttes sur le parchemin. Deux minutes passèrent. Des mots apparurent sur le parchemin. Alexander fronça les sourcils, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, Samedi lui jeta un regard confus et regarda le parchemin. Son nom était en haut de la page, en dessous il y avait marqué qu'elle avait été infectée par le sang de troll néanmoins ce sang là avait disparu grâce à sa guérison avancée. Il y avait cependant des traces de poison dans son organisme. Ce poison était très connu, il était connu pour être le poison le plus dangereux au monde. Alexander plia le parchemin avant que l'enfant n'ait pu finir sa lecture, il tira une potion de sa poche et ordonna à Samedi de l'avaler lui promettant de tout expliquer plus tard.

Skull poison.

Alexander ferma les yeux. Qui avait joué avec ce genre de poison pour une stupide expérimentation ? Il était irrité. Alexander avait dû se procurer par urgence un contrepoison ainsi que du Skull poison. Il était impossible de se remettre du Skull poison selon une étude menée en 1450 par Dexter Addams. Cependant il existait une solution. Lorsque Samedi se réveilla, l'homme s'empressa de lui parler de ses trouvailles et de la solution. Celle-ci était dangereuse surtout pour un enfant de onze ans mais Samedi était une Addams, et cela apportait un avantage de taille.

* * *

Enfin à Poudlard, songea l'étudiante de Ravensly en marchant à côté de Alexander.

Cela faisait bien trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu cours à Poudlard à cause de son accident. La magie du château l'enveloppa doucement, elle sourit, aimant bien la sensation. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Samedi était capable de ressentir les auras et les énergies autour d'elle venant des morts comme des vivants. Ce n'était pas une capacité commune à tous les Addams - elle avait fait ses recherches - par ailleurs Samedi n'avait jamais rien dit à personne au sujet de cette capacité. L'enfant accompagna Alexander jusqu'au bureau du directeur, Alexander voulait parler avec l'infirmière de l'école et le directeur de l'école. Cousin Itt avait inscrit la semaine dernière Alexander comme healer à contacter si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Samedi, Gomez et Morticia avaient fait la même chose pour leurs enfants. L'enfant traversa les couloirs du château recevant quelques regards des élèves qui la virent passer avec Alexander. La Ravensly les ignora, ses yeux refusaient de rencontrer quiconque, elle ne souhaitait pas être la source d'un quelconque gossip. Même si Samedi sentait qu'elle allait être la source de gossip pour les prochains jours.

À mi-chemin, le professeur Flitwick les rencontra. Il souhaita un bon retour à Samedi qui sourit légèrement et emmena le duo au bureau du directeur. En moins de cinq minutes, ils atteignirent le bureau. Flitwick prononça le mot de passe, la gargouille ouvrit la porte, le trio monta la série d'escalier menant au bureau tandis que la porte se fermait automatiquement. Samedi observa Alexander saluer les quatre directeurs de maison, Dumbledore ainsi que l'infirmière de l'école. L'enfant s'assit à côté d'Alexander, son regard passa au peigne fin toute la pièce notant l'ancienneté qui régnait ainsi que le bel oiseau qui l'observait. Samedi se mit à le fixer. De son côté, Alexander réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il allait dire et garder en secret. Il nota que Samedi ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à son environnement comme elle l'avait fait durant le trajet jusqu'au bureau. Ce qui était étrange. Mais qui était-il pour juger ? Il reporta son attention sur le personnel de Poudlard.

-Êtes-vous sûr que Miss Addams peut retourner en cours, Mr Addams ? interrogea Madame Pomfrey, inquiète pour l'état de santé de la plus jeune.

-À cent pourcent. Ceci dit, si jamais tout symptôme inquiétant apparaît, je vous prie de bien vouloir me contacter. Répondit de manière polie l'homme même si à l'intérieur il se sentait insulté.

L'infirmière hocha la tête même si elle paraissait encore douteuse. Alexander espérait que l'infirmière ne fasse aucun caprice. Dumbledore rassura Alexander qu'il lui écrirait si quelque chose arrive à Samedi et aux autres enfants Addams. Le sujet de la conversation changea sur l'accident avec les deux trolls. De son côté, Samedi fixait Fawkes qui la fixait en retour. L'aura autour de l'eau était unique, l'enfant n'avait jamais vu une telle aura. C'était peut-être parce que Fawkes était un phénix. Son aura était chaleureuse et puissante à la fois, sa puissance faisait Samedi frissonner. Elle sourit. L'aura était un mélange d'or et d'argent, ce qui signifiait que Fawkes était un phénix royal. Fawkes plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant reconnaissant sa reconnaissance, il lâcha quelques sons qui firent sourire encore plus l'enfant. Le phénix s'envola soudainement, le sourire de Samedi tomba, l'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'oiseau était parti. Samedi reporta alors son attention sur la conversation - ennuyeuse - et se demanda si l'oiseau l'aimait ou pas. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Samedi soupira silencieusement. Elle se frotta les mains.

* * *

Wednesday leva les yeux au moment où sa cousine entra dans la Grande Salle, les mains dans les poches, le regard pensif placardé sur son visage. Elle donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son frère, Azazel, et un autre dans celui de Pugsley, son autre frère. Ils observèrent Samedi marcher droit vers eux. La Ravensly s'installa en face d'eux à côté de Zabini. Samedi remarqua que Boot se trouvait à la table des Serpentards.

-Comment vas-tu, Samedi ? demanda Terry inquiet.

-Bien. Répondit Samedi sans trop en dire.

Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était actuellement empoisonnée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Samedi ? demanda Azazel.

Samedi haussa un sourcil. Elle s'attendait à ce que ses cousins connaissent déjà l'histoire cependant ce n'était pas le cas. Elle soupira tout en se servant. Samedi expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé en omettant quelques détails comme le saut dans le vide, le troll qui explose de façon étrange ou encore le fait qu'elle était actuellement empoisonnée. Ce n'était pas nécessaire que ses cousins ou les autres élèves connaissent ces détails. Samedi se concentra sur son repas ignorant les regards qu'elle recevait. Après le petit-déjeuner, Samedi se dirigea vers son premier cours qui était avec les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait décidé de changer toutes les trois semaines les classes de chaque année pour permettre aux quatre maisons (plus Ravensly pour les premières années) de mieux s'entendre. C'était un cours d'histoire de la magie. Samedi s'assit, croisa les bras et ferma les yeux.

-Tu devrais faire attention ! chuchota furieusement une voix féminine alors que la voix ennuyante du fantôme commençait son cours.

Samedi ignora le commentaire. Malgré son absence au château, la Ravensly avait pu faire ses devoirs et reprendre ses cours grâce aux notes de ses cousins, Zabini et Boot.

-C'est important, si tu n'écoutes pas tu ne vas rien comprendre quand tu vas réviser! continua la voix féminine.

Granger était assise à côté d'elle. Samedi grimaça intérieurement n'appréciant pas la personne qu'était Granger.

-Mais je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Samedi ne répondit pas. Elle s'en fichait complètement de l'aide de Granger. De plus, Samedi n'apprenait pas de la même manière que Granger.

-Je te parle! chuchota furieusement Granger en la poussant.

-Tais-toi, Granger. Commenta d'un ton froid Samedi souhaitant qu'une chose : dormir.

-Tu as manqué trois semaines d'école après ta bêtise, alors écoute ! fit Granger notant tout ce que le professeur disait.

-Je n'ai rien manqué contrairement à ce que tu penses. Dit Samedi en se redressant. Et je n'ai rien fait. Ajouta t-elle, songeant à changer de place.

L'aura de Granger était dérangeante.

-Donc, pour toi, aller après un troll n'est pas une bêtise ? railla Granger, gagnant quelques regards d'élèves réveillés par la voix de Granger.

-Je ne suis pas allée après le troll pour ton information, Granger !

Granger lui jeta un regard noir ne la croyant pas. Samedi lui envoya en regard un regard glacial n'aimant pas l'attitude de la Gryffondor.

-J'ai les notes des derniers cours, ceux que tu as manqué. Je peux te les passer si tu veux. Déclara Granger en prenant un nouveau parchemin.

-J'en ai pas besoin.

Samedi remarqua que Granger avait envie de crier. Elle verrouilla son regard sur son cousin, Pugsley, qui décida de changer de place pour s'asseoir près de sa cousine. Pugsley était ennuyé par Weasley qui ne faisait que l'ennuyer au cours de ces derniers jours.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses Granger, j'ai eu le temps de rattraper tous les cours et les devoirs.

Granger ne dit rien. Elle prit ses affaires et changea de place. Pugsley haussa un sourcil à la Gryffondor tandis que sa cousine soupirait.

-Elle est chiante, non ? fit Pugsley curieux.

Samedi ne dit rien néanmoins elle hocha la tête. La Ravensly prit ses écouteurs, les mit et appuya sur 'play'. La chanson 'Fuck you' de Silent Child commença à être jouée.

* * *

Ce matin, tous les élèves sauf quelques uns étaient excités. La Coupe de Quidditch commençait enfin avec comme premier match : Gryffondor vs Serpentard.

Azazel n'avait pas encore eu d'expérience dans un véritable match mais au cours de ces dernières semaines, le garçon s'était entraîné comme seeker de rechange avec l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Aujourd'hui, c'était son premier match. Higgs, le seeker de l'équipe, ne pouvait pas jouer puisqu'il était tombé malade plus tôt dans la semaine. Donc Azazel le remplaçait. Seuls les Serpentards connaissaient cette information. Marcus faisait en sorte que le jeune seeker prenne un bon petit déjeuner avant le match puisque c'était très important.

Samedi rejoignit ses cousins dans les gradins côté Serpentard pour soutenir l'équipe des serpents. La Ravensly s'assit entre Pugsley et Wednesday se demandant où était Azazel. Elle ferma les yeux, de nombreuses auras disparurent de son champ de vision - même si ses yeux étaient fermés - et une seule aura apparut. C'était l'aura d'Azazel, le garçon était dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Un sourire narquois fleurit ses lèvres.

-Donc voilà le fameux secret des Serpentards. Ricana Samedi gagnant des regards confus venant des personnes autour d'elle.

-Comment ça ? demanda Zabini curieux.

-Azazel.

Les serpents fixèrent la Ravensly sous le choc se demandant comment elle avait fait pour découvrir que Azazel était le seeker de ce match contre les Gryffondors. Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain sous les cris des élèves, enfin les Addams ne le firent pas. Flint et Wood se serrèrent la main tout en se jetant des regards. Ils s'écrasèrent mutuellement la main. Les deux équipes s'envolèrent et prirent place.

Le ciel était maussade. Les nuages gris recouvraient le ciel, il pleuvait des cordes et le vent soufflait fort. Tous les spectateurs portaient des manteaux pour se protéger du froid. Un élève - Lee Jordan de Gryffondor - commença à commenter le match.

-Azazel est rapide. Commenta Blaise en regardant son ami attraper le snitch.

-Il est un redoutable adversaire pour les lions. Déclara Draco en regardant Azazel voler.

Serpentard menait 180 à 10.

Samedi jouait aux cartes avec Terry, Wednesday et un Serpentard appelé Théodore. Depuis le début du match, il n'avait pas arrêté de pleuvoir. Samedi avait jeté un sort pour protéger les cartes de la pluie. Le groupe regardait de temps en temps le match, les quatre écoutaient les commentaires du Gryffondor qui ne cachait pas le favoritisme envers les lions et les insultes envers les serpents. Cela n'importait peu. De plus, McGonagall n'était pas impartial. Par ailleurs, le professeur de potion faisait également preuve de favoritisme envers les Serpentards. Même si Samedi comprenait que Serpentard était la maison la plus détestée, le favoritisme n'était pas une bonne chose à faire dans un milieu scolaire.

-Le balai de Addams fait des mouvements étranges! s'exclama soudainement Malfoy, un blondinet obsédé par le Quidditch.

Tous levèrent les yeux. Wednesday plissa les yeux tandis que Pugsley et Samedi cherchaient le coupable. Aucun Gryffondor de l'équipe de Quidditch irait tricher dans un match donc ça pouvait être un élève dans les gradins. Samedi observa l'aura autour du balai de son cousin, l'aura indiquait que le balai avait été maudit. Elle suivit ses instincts, ses yeux tombèrent sur le professeur de défense - cours où elle n'allait plus car ils n'apprenaient rien - puis Samedi informa ses cousins de ses trouvailles. Ils virent cependant le professeur de potion enleva la malédiction sur le balais de Azazel. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes supplémentaire pour que le match se termine avec la victoire écrasante des Serpentards : 380 à 20.


	6. Noël (6)

Les flammes crépitaient, elles illuminaient la grande pièce, un grand salon où les membres de la famille principale des Addams étaient tous assis. Lurch jouait du piano alors que Gomez lisait le journal du jour. Pétunia était confortablement assise sur le canapé avec son neveu, Azazel, qui lui racontait en détail ce qu'il s'était passé durant les premiers mois à Poudlard. Wednesday et Pugsley ajoutaient de temps à autre des détails que leur frère oubliait.

-Et qui est votre professeur de potion ? demanda Pétunia curieuse de savoir si Horace était toujours le professeur de potion.

Lily, sa sœur, avait passé ses étés à lui raconter ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard même si elle l'avait déjà fait dans ses lettres. Pétunia avait aimé entendre les histoires de Poudlard par la bouche de sa sœur.

-Severus Snape. Répondit Pugsley avant que son frère ne réponde.

Les yeux de Pétunia Addams s'élargirent sous le choc. Gomez leva les yeux vers sa belle-soeur. Fester jeta un regard curieux à sa femme. Tous se tournèrent vers Pétunia attendant qu'elle parle. Comment connaissait-elle le professeur de potion ?

-Il était l'ami d'enfance de ma sœur, commença Pétunia avec un sourire nostalgique. C'est lui qui nous a appris que Lily était une sorcière. Néanmoins, leur amitié s'est brisée durant leur sixième année lorsque Snape a insulté Lily de "mudblood". Ils avaient été par le passé très proches, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient été répartis dans une différente maison, Snape à Serpentard et Lily à Gryffondor, ils avaient gardé une certaine relation jusqu'à leur sixième année.

-Mudblood ? Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? demanda Fester très curieux.

La pureté de sang n'avait jamais été dans les priorités des Addams. Certes, tout sang pur naissait avec des avantages tels que des héritages magiques, par exemple, mais ceux de famille non maj pouvaient débloquer - ce n'était pas rare si c'était fait avec la bonne manière - leurs capacités ou héritages magiques.

-Je ne…

Pétunia s'interrompit elle-même cherchant dans sa mémoire si Lily lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelques longues secondes passèrent durant laquelle tous la regardèrent.

-Eh bien, il me semble que Snape ait été influencé durant sa jeunesse par des 'mangemorts' et Lily a tenté de… Enfin, je ne sais plus, ce n'est pas grave. Soupira Pétunia ne pouvant pas se souvenir de la raison qui avait poussé l'ami d'enfance de sa soeur à insulter Lily et donc briser leur amitié.

Ils hochèrent la tête n'insistant pas. La conversation dériva sur les cours dont l'ennui les assaillait à chaque fois. Pugsley mentionnait les cours à distance que Samedi faisait, Morticia approuvait l'initiative de sa cousine.

Azazel sourit. Pétunia avec l'accord de ses parents lui avait parlé de ses origines. Elle lui avait raconté l'histoire de ses premiers parents, un couple qui était mort pour le protéger. Sa tante avait également mentionné qu'il avait un parrain qui faisait parti de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Blacks.

-Père, Mère, Oncle, Tante, qu'en est-il de Sirius Black ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose à son sujet ? demanda Azazel très curieux.

Gomez ferma le journal, il le posa sur la table basse. Gomez avait effectivement trouvé des informations sur Sirius Black grâce à son réseau d'informateurs. Le soi-disant criminel, Sirius Black, aurait selon le Ministère Anglais trahi les Potter en vendant l'information sur leur localisation. Néanmoins, Pétunia avait attesté - et plus tard les Gobelins l'avaient également attesté - que Sirius Black n'avait pas été le gardien secret du Fidelus. Non seulement, Sirius Black était innocent mais il avait été aussi victime d'un complot commandité par le véritable coupable Peter Pettigrew.

Alors que sa femme parlait de l'affaire, Gomez s'autorisa à repenser à ses dernières actions. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un Héritier, Héritier Black selon ses informations, qui avait fuit ses propres responsabilités et qui était en plein déni. De plus, Sirius Black aura besoin d'un traitement mental comme physique après sa libération. Son fils, Azazel, aura son parrain libéré avant même qu'il retourne à Poudlard pour sa deuxième année, foi d'Addams ! Gomez avait écrit une lettre à l'actuel Lord Black pour lui demander un rendez-vous, Gomez était sûr que Lord Black accepterait. Cela avait tendance à choquer quand un Addams faisait un pas.

* * *

Les températures en France avaient dangereusement chuté. Une tempête magique avait frappé la France au début des vacances de Noël. Samedi était rentrée dans son manoir en France, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa demeure vide trop longtemps au cas où quelqu'un tentait de voler ou quelque chose dans ce style-là.

Sa demeure se situait en Bourgogne, où le vin était juste exquis, de superbes et puissantes barrières magiques entouraient sa demeure et ses environs. Le manoir appartenait auparavant à la famille de sa mère : sa mère y était née, elle y avait grandi, et ensuite au moment de sa mort, elle lui avait légué la grande demeure. Le manoir était situé non loin d'une ville et d'un village, tous se trouvant à l'opposé de l'autre. La forêt de l'éternelle folie entourait la demeure, le nom de la forêt n'était certes pas commun cependant les gens se fichaient du nom pensant que cela venait d'une légende urbaine. Néanmoins, Samedi connaissait l'origine du nom. C'était une histoire bien sombre qui avait été gardée pendant de nombreuses années dans les cartons suite au dernier accident. Samedi savait qu'il était dangereux de vivre dans cette forêt néanmoins elle y était née, elle y avait grandi, elle y habitait toujours, et pour rien au monde elle n'abandonnerait les lieux. C'était son territoire.

La neige tombait sur Dijon. Tous étaient vêtus d'un manteau chaud, d'une paire de gants (bien que certains n'en portaient pas), et tous se pressaient dans les courses de dernière minute pour Noël. Samedi, la jeune sorcière avait décidé d'aller à Dijon puisque c'était la ville qui possédait le meilleur marché sorcier de Noël. Dijon avait été plus d'une dizaine de fois nommé meilleur marché sorcier de Noël. Elle recherchait des cadeaux spécifiques pour sa famille. Donc, le marché sorcier de Noël était la meilleure place pour y aller.

La jeune sorcière malgré ses onze ans était déjà indépendante bien que personne ne l'avait encore réalisé. L'indépendance avait frappé Samedi très tôt, et même si Cousin Itt s'était occupé de lui faire découvrir toutes les branches et la famille principale du clan Addams, Samedi restait très indépendante. Cousin Itt s'occupait principalement des frais de son éducation, de sa santé et de d'autres paramètres qu'un enfant tel que Samedi ne devrait pas y penser.

-J'y viens d'y penser, c'te honte quand… Entendit Samedi alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue, un sourire fleurit ses lèvres en entendant le bourguignon parlé.

Samedi aimait parler des dialectes comme le bourguignon. Il était très naturel pour elle d'apprendre les accents comme les dialectes lorsqu'elle apprenait les langues.

-V'là l'autre busard, il a beugné ma… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à draler là ?!

Samedi dépassa les deux hommes bourguignons qui parlaient récoltant quelques regards venant des passants, elle huma une chanson bourguignonne avec un sourire. La jeune sorcière portait un manteau bien chaud noir et gris, un bonnet rouge couvrant sa tête et ses oreilles. La jeune sorcière s'arrêta près d'un stand non loin de l'entrée du marché magique de Noë vendeur était une Little Witch, malgré le froid hivernal l'homme porte seulement un tee-shirt noir avec un tablier bleu avec des points rouges. Samedi observa ce que le vendeur vendait avec attention : il y avait du vin chaud, des gâteaux, des sucreries et du chocolat chaud. Samedi finalement se décida à prendre un gobelet avec du vin chaud à l'intérieur, trois sachets de gâteau, du chocolat chaud dans une gourde magique - qui permet au chocolat chaud de garder sa chaleur - ainsi qu'un sachet de sucrerie. Elle paya en tout quinze euros cinquante. La jeune sorcière vit le vendeur lui faire un clin d'oeil ayant deviné qu'elle était une sorcière. Les Little Witch n'étaient très souvent pas reconnaissables cependant il existait des exceptions comme les Addams qui peuvent les repérer facilement. Par contre, les Little Witch étaient capables de reconnaître n'importe qui.

L'entrée du marché magique était un grand mur coloré, c'était dû moins ce que les non maj voyaient, néanmoins l'entrée était différente pour tous les êtres magiques. Il y avait un grand portail métallique ouvert, des fleurs - sanguis - se mêlaient à la pierre d'argent et formaient une grande porte. Deux lanternes étaient accrochées au-dessus de la porte, au lieu du feu habituel jaune orange, c'était du feu violet. Cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose : des personnalités royales se trouvaient au marché. La jeune sorcière s'avança vers la porte saluant poliment les personnes autour d'elle - des vampires, des elfes, des sorciers - son visage devint complètement impassible alors qu'elle pénétrait les lieux.

Magique. C'était magique.

Des lanternes au feu violet flottaient au-dessus des stands, une grande foule parcourait les allés, l'atmosphère était bonne enfant. Samedi décida de visiter le rechausser avant d'aller à l'étage, il y avait tellement de choses à faire. La jeune sorcière se déplaçait avec aise à travers la foule regardant avec fascination chaque stand, parfois elle s'arrêtait pour regarder de plus près ce que les vendeurs avaient à proposer. Malgré le fait que Samedi n'aime pas la foule, elle pouvait très bien traverser une foule. Pour un enfant de onze ans, ses émotions étaient bien contrôlées cependant pour toute autre personne, un enfant ne montrant aucune émotion était étrange. Sa mère lui avait enseigné lorsqu'elle était encore en vie ce que tout enfant né d'une famille sang pur devait connaître. Bien que les Addams étaient un clan qui vivait différemment des autres sang purs, que sa mère soit une Addams, son père ne l'était pas. Elle n'avait jamais su le nom de son père, tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit, c'était qu'il était un sang pur d'une grande famille anglaise.

Les stands étaient très différents des uns et des autres. D'abord, il y avait des stands avec babioles, des objets magiques tel que les Porkeys, des tentes magiques ou encore des balais, ensuite, il y avait des stands de nourriture et de boisson tous proposaient un menu spécial Noël mélangeant non maj et magique traditions, et il y avait des stands de livre. Samedi s'arrêta trois fois à trois stands de livre différents, elle acheta une dizaine de livres pour cadeaux et deux pour elle-même. Ensuite, elle acheta divers produits comme des en-cas et des boissons. Lorsque la jeune Addams eut fait le tour du rechaussé, elle monta les marches d'un grand escalier illuminé. Le premier étage était tout aussi illuminé, des lanternes flottaient au-dessus des stands de jeux et d'amusements, des enfants couraient dans tous les sens jouant à des jeux aussi bien magiques que non maj.

Samedi mit ses mains dans la poche. Ses achats étaient tous rangés dans son sac sans fond. Il y avait un sort antivol dessus. L'enfant parcourut le premier étage sans être intéressé par quoique ce soit, elle monta au deuxième trouvant un jolie jardin. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde. Un garçon la bouscula brutalement, Samedi tomba par terre, elle se releva pour voir le garçon s'en aller sans s'excuser.

-Attendez donc ! N'allez-vous donc pas vous excuser pour votre comportement ? appela t-elle.

Le garçon gela. Il tourna les talons et lui fit face. La surprise quitta son visage rapidement lorsqu'il la vit, du dégoût et de l'arrogance apparurent sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas à m'excuser à une pourriture dans ton espèce, railla le garçon légèrement plus âgé qu'elle.

-Pourriture ? Surveille tes mots, visiblement personne ne t'a appris la politesse. Répliqua d'une voix glaciale Samedi s'approchant doucement de lui tel un prédateur.

Le garçon se tendit. Samedi l'observa attentivement. C'était un garçon d'environ douze ans qui avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes. L'arrogance brillait dans ses yeux.

-Je n'ai pas à écouter une petite fille comme toi ! Sais-tu qui je suis ?! cria t-il soudainement en colère. Je suis Thomas Von Schokolade !

Il sourit narquoisement pensant que la gamine allait immédiatement s'excuser cependant elle se contenta de lever un sourcil.

-Schön Sie kennenlernen, Thomas Von Schokolade. Ich bin Samedi Addams, mit zwei 'd'. (Ravi de vous rencontrer, Thomas Von Schokolade. Je suis Samedi Addams, avec deux 'd') Se présenta t-elle avec un sourire de prédateur.

Thomas pâlit soudainement. Ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis que l'arrogance disparaissait de ses traits. De la sueur commença à couler son visage, Thomas savait qu'il allait faire une grosse erreur. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi son oncle disait que son comportement allait lui causer du tort.

-Bitte ! Vergebt mir ! (S'il vous plaît ! Pardonnez moi !)

Samedi le fixa en silence. Tel un prédateur qui souhaitait dévorer sa proie, elle attendait regardant le garçon pâle et tremblant. Par son comportement, Samedi comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon - Thomas - causait un tel problème.

-Ist dein Vater Lord Von Schokolade ? (est-ce que ton père est Lord Von Schokolade?) demanda-t-elle au bout de trois longues minutes.

-Nein, Lord Von Schokolade ist mein Onkel. (Non, Lord Von Schokolade est mon oncle) Répondit-il sans mentir se demandant pourquoi elle n'acceptait pas ses excuses.

-Mein cousin, Lord Addams, kennt dein Onkel. Sie sprechen durch Briefe. Du musst ein Brief schreiben. Du musst die Brief an mir senden. Natürlich, das ist ein Entschuldigungsbrief dass du schreiben musst. (Mon cousin, Lord Addams, connait ton oncle. Ils parlent à travers des lettres. Tu dois écrire une lettre. Tu dois m'envoyer cette lettre. Bien sûr, c'est une lettre d'excuse que tu dois écrire.) Lui informa poliment Samedi regardant le visage du garçon pâlir encore plus.

Thomas hocha la tête. Puis, Samedi le salua poliment, il fit de même. Ils se séparèrent. L'une était très satisfaite de la tournure des événements, l'autre tremblait à l'idée même de voir sa famille, sans doute qu'elle saura la récente bêtise qu'il avait faite.

Samedi s'arrêta net de marcher au bout de cinq minutes quand un garçon, un blondinet portant une tiara, bloqua son passage.

-Shishishi, tu es la paysanne active que je sens depuis tout à l'heure.

Samedi clignota des yeux. Paysanne active ? Et pourquoi portait-il une tiara sur la tête ? C'était un garçon blond un peu plus âgé qu'elle portant un uniforme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas pourtant il était familier.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu me parles. Fit Samedi avec un sourire courtois.

-Ich spreche auf deine Flammen. (Je parle de tes flammes) Lui informa le blondinet avec un sourire.

Ses flammes ? Soudainement, Samedi comprit. Au cours de ces dernières semaines, Samedi avait fait des recherches sur le pouvoir qu'elle avait découvert lors de l'accident avec le troll mutant. Elle avait débloqué les flammes de dernière volonté. Samedi s'apprêtait à parler cependant elle ferma la bouche réalisant à qui elle parlait. Grâce aux lettres échangées avec des membres de la famille, Samedi avait découvert le fonctionnement des flammes de dernière volonté et de la mafia. L'uniforme que le blondinet portait correspondait à la description des uniformes de la Varia, la meilleure équipe d'assassinat au monde. Le blondinet faisait non seulement partie de la Varia mais il était également le Prince d'un Royaume magique.

-Oh mein Prinz ! Vergebt mir ! Ich entdeckte kürzlich meine Flammen. (Oh mon Prince ! Pardonnez-moi ! J'ai récemment découvert mes flammes.) Dit-elle au bout d'une minute.

Le blond ne dit rien pendant un moment. Mais le regard surprit en valait la peine. Peut-être, il n'avait pas prévu de se faire reconnaître. Il l'observa pendant un long moment, réfléchissant. Puis, au coup de dix-neuf heures, le blond s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je m'appelle Belphégor, Prince du Royaume de Sanguis. Se présenta t-il avec toute la stature d'un prince.

-Samedi Addams. Se présenta, à son tour, Samedi.

-Shishishi, jamais je n'aurai cru rencontrer une Addams. Rit le blondinet en s'asseyant sur banc et invitant en même temps son interlocutrice à faire de même.

-Cela va de même pour moi, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un prince. Déclara Samedi avec un petit sourire.

Belphégor ne s'attendait à être reconnu, de plus cela faisait quelques années qu'il n'était plus un prince. En soi, il l'était toujours, c'était son droit de naissance. Seulement, il était plus le Prince Ripper, Belphégor, commandant de la division tempête de la Varia. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour rencontrer une Addams. Belphégor fronça les sourcils en regardant les airs aristocratiques du visage de son interlocutrice, ces airs-là étaient familiers pour une raison inconnue.

-Bist du eine Schülerin auf Poudlard ? (Es-tu une élève de Poudlard?) demanda le blond ayant entendu des rumeurs comme quoi des Addams étaient en train d'étudier à Poudlard.

-Ja. (Oui) Répondit calmement Samedi observant le joli jardin.

-Du bist Aktiv. (Tu es active.) Shishishi. Je suis sûr que t'as déjà deviné qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Garde ces informations pour toi. Shishishi.

Puis, le blondinet lui tendit une main, Samedi la serra. Le Prince Ripper lui dit par la suite qu'ils devraient devenir amis. Samedi lui demanda pourquoi, il lui dit simplement qu'il l'aimait bien. Ils échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone, Belphégor lui déclara qu'il lui écrirait des lettres lorsqu'elle reviendrait à Poudlard. L'assassin la salua et partit probablement pour terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

* * *

Au matin de Noël, alors que la région s'éveillait lentement sous les cris des enfants pressés de voir leurs cadeaux, de la neige tombait du ciel et recouvrait les traces laissés par les pas.

La forêt de l'éternelle folie était déjà éveillée. Chaque matin de Noël, la forêt frappait de toutes ses forces la moindre personne voulant s'aventurer à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Samedi, vêtu d'un manteau noir bien chaud, se trouvait dans le jardin de son manoir écoutant les murmures venant de la forêt. L'enfant frissonna. Elle n'avait pas été dans la forêt depuis la mort de sa mère, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire mais elle devait le faire. Chaque Addams ayant vécu dans cette demeure devait chaque matin de Noël traverser la forêt. C'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir vivre dans la demeure. L'enfant serra le panier en osier dans ses bras et s'avança vers la forêt dont le volume des voix augmentait au fur à mesure.

La magie de la forêt, brute et dangereuse, s'enveloppa autour de Samedi. L'enfant grimaça, elle serra les dents lorsque deux mains invisibles enfoncèrent leurs griffes dans ses épaules. Les mains se retirèrent soudainement, la présence invisible disparut tandis qu'une autre apparaissait. Différents esprits vivaient dans la forêt, ce n'était pas des esprits bienveillants mais bien des esprits dont la santé mentale avait été brisé lorsqu'ils étaient encore vivants. Samedi ne connaissait pas la véritable histoire de la forêt de l'éternelle forêt, elle n'en connaissait que les bases, des informations que la famille de sa mère avait récolté au cours des derniers siècles. Les esprits de la forêt pouvaient blesser n'importe qui mais ils ne pouvaient pas tuer, généralement les personnes qui se perdaient dans cette forêt s'ôtaient la vie. Très peu de personnes avaient réussi à s'enfuir de la forêt. Cette forêt magique laissait des traces autant physiques que mentales.

-Penses-tu pouvoir t'échapper, t'échapper, t'échapper…? murmura une voix masculine au creux de l'oreille.

Samedi tentait de garder son sang froid alors que son corps était paralysé. Elle sentit des lames s'enfoncer dans sa peau provoquant une douleur épouvantable. Les murmures de l'être masculin continuaient, soudainement Samedi eut un flash. Elle se souvenait de cet être, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait, depuis sa naissance il était attaché à elle.

-J'aime… j'aime, j'aime te voir ainsi, tu es à moi, à moi, à moi… murmura t-il.

L'enfant se forçait à avancer malgré la douleur, malgré les murmures cruels qui l'entouraient, malgré la dangereuse magie qui l'assaillait. Samedi arrivait à marcher normalement malgré tous les efforts des esprits de la forêt à la ralentir le plus possible car ils savaient tous ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur jeu se termine. La balade dans la forêt de l'éternelle folie était nécessaire à chaque matin de Noël, cela permettait d'apaiser les esprits pendant un moment. La balade n'était certainement pas une promenade de santé, le centre de la forêt regroupait la magie, et cette magie n'était des plus chaleureuses, elle était brutale, cruelle et dangereuse, plus on s'approchait du centre, plus on ressentait la dangerosité de la magie, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'à l'accoutumé plusieurs membres de la famille se devaient de parcourir la forêt jusqu'au centre.

Le centre de la forêt se trouvait à seize kilomètres de marche. Samedi fit une pause au bout de trois kilomètres. Elle agrandit son sac sans fond, elle décida de grignoter un peu tout en observant la sinistre forêt autour d'elle. Puis, l'enfant entreprit de regarder quelle sorte de blessure elle avait obtenu. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur et de sang, l'enfant ne pouvait pas soigner magiquement ses blessures étant donné que le soin magique et par potion étaient tout simplement impossible à réaliser dans cette forêt.

_Today you made me feel irrelevant*_

_Twisted my intelligence_

_Made it seem there's no brain in my head_

_I'm like a skeleton, can't shut my eyes_

Le chant était un don, sa mère lui disait souvent qu'elle possédait le don du chant. Les voix se turent alors que Samedi reprenait son chemin en chantant, moins d'esprits vinrent l'attaquer, la blesser dans l'unique but de la ralentir. Il lui fallut un total de cinq heures pour arriver au centre de la forêt. Des flocons de neige tombaient encore, Samedi était en sueur et blessée, l'adrénaline avait remplacé la douleur, l'avait neutralisé pour un temps. Son manteau était troué et du sang tachait le tissu noir. Le centre de la forêt était spécial : il n'y avait aucun arbre, c'était une vaste clairière avec une sorte de lac glacé au milieu, une structure en pierre - qui était autrefois une petite demeure - se trouvait près du lac. La structure en pierre n'était que ruine. Des runes entouraient la clairière la protégeant de n'importe quel sort pouvant détruire le lieu, Samedi approcha de la barrière de runes. Doucement, son corps traversa les runes. Une vive douleur la frappa de plein fouet tandis qu'elle subissait le Jugement de la forêt éternelle de la folie. Un doux murmure absent de toute malice et cruauté parvint aux oreilles de Samedi. L'enfant marcha jusqu'aux vestiges de la petite demeure, elle déposa sur une table en pierre le panier en osier. Le chant l'avait énormément à atteindre le centre. Malgré le froid et le mal de gorge qui commençait à se sentir, Samedi continuait de chanter se souvenant des mots de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'emmenait chaque matin de Noël dans la forêt.

_I'm feelin' *2_

_Dizzy dizzy dizzy dizzy on my mind, can't rewind_

_Dizzy dizzy dizzy dizzy all the time, that's my life_

_Dizzy dizzy dizzy dizzy on my mind, can't rewind_

_Dizzy dizzy dizzy dizzy all the time, that's my life_

Le retour fut moins douloureux que l'allée. Samedi prit moins de temps au retour, environ deux heures et demi, elle rentra à l'intérieur du manoir et s'effondra. Raclette, un elfe de maison, vint s'occuper de Samedi. Avec les autres elfes du manoir, ils s'occupèrent de ses blessures.

* * *

Pugsley était en train de jouer contre sa sœur au échec tandis que Azazel était en train d'ouvrir une lettre de Samedi. Il se racla la gorge attirant l'attention de tout le monde puis il commença à lire.

_À tous les membres du clan Addams,_

_Aujourd'hui, à midi, j'ai effectué un rituel au sein de la forêt de l'éternelle folie. Ce rituel permet à chacun de passer une semaine sans ressentir le moindre effet négatif provenant de la forêt. Ce rituel a été très coûteux en temps, en énergie et en magie. Je vous prierai donc de prendre soin de ce cadeau._

_Je serai présente au manoir, peut-être cet été, dans tous les cas je vous prierai de m'écrire au cas où vous souhaiterez passer une semaine à la demeure._

_Que les morts vous hantent,_

_Samedi Addams._

_PS : l'indice est dans la lettre, n'oubliez pas la fête de Famille._

Fester haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Plus jeune, il avait entendu un sacré nombre de rumeurs sur la forêt de l'éternelle folie.

-Les enfants, j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire. Ordonna Morticia comprenant immédiatement ce que Samedi signifiait par 'très coûteux en temps, en énergie et en magie'.

-Oui mère. Dirent en chœur les trois enfants.

-C'est en effet très généreux de sa part, bien que je me demande pourquoi elle a fait ce rituel pour chaque membre du clan. Fit Gomez pensif.

-Je lui poserai la question dans la lettre que j'écrirai. Informa Azazel faisant une note mentale à propos de cela.

-Qu'est-ce la forêt de l'éternelle folie, père ? demanda Pugsley curieux.

Gomez échangea un regard avec son frère et sa femme.

-La forêt de l'éternelle folie a des effets positifs comme négatifs. Ces effets négatifs sont dangereux : ils peuvent vous mener à la folie, vous blesser (mais pas vous tuer), ils peuvent vous affecter profondément jusqu'au point où vous pouvez finir par rester éternellement dans cette forêt… commença Fester, bien sûr c'est les informations que nous connaissons, Samedi serait beaucoup apte à nous expliquer les effets positifs et négatifs.

En somme, personne ne connaissait de réelles informations, songea Azazel très curieux. Le garçon écouta ses parents discuter de la forêt dérivant peu à peu sur d'autres sujets. Le garçon pensait déjà à demander des informations concrètes à Samedi.

* * *

Alexander était arrivé à sept heures à la demeure. La protection conférée par Samedi le protégeait des effets négatifs. Samedi étant née dans la demeure ne ressentait pas autant les effets négatifs que tout autre personne pénétrant les lieux. Il était dans le parloir avec Samedi buvant du thé.

-Ce sont un peu des mesures drastiques. Commenta l'homme référant au rituel qu'elle avait effectué.

-C'était le seul rituel qui pouvait te protéger complètement de la forêt, de plus je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement pour toi. Il y a une autre raison.

Alexander haussa un sourcil très surpris.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il y a une fête de Famille en été. Qui a ton avis est l'hôte ?

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait une fête de Famille en été. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Samedi avait fait ce rituel.

-Techniquement, je referais le rituel avant le début de la Fête de Famille car je pense que certains viendront passer un séjour ici. Dans tous les cas, Raclette m'informera des venues.

Le nécromancien hocha la tête. La discussion dériva sur le rituel de purification que Alexander avait trouvé pour soigner Samedi. C'était un rituel très ancien dont la durée était de huit heures. Le nécromancien précisa également que le rituel n'était pas sans douleur. L'homme parla en détail du rituel qui se déroula en début d'après-midi puisque Alexander avait besoin de temps pour préparer la salle de rituel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de fin de chapitre.
> 
> *Kill somebody de Yungblud.
> 
> *2 - Dizzy de Missio.


	7. Amusement (7)

Le Nouvel An avait été fêté partout dans le monde avec joie.

Le troisième jour du mois de janvier de la nouvelle année, tous les sorciers étudiants à Poudlard dû revenir au château pour finir leur année scolaire. Le quai était bondé à dix heures quinze, de nombreuses familles arrivaient en même temps rendant l'accès au train un peu plus difficile. Alors qu'ils étaient tout juste arrivés à la gare King's Cross après être arrivés à l'Office des Voyages Internationaux par Cheminé, branche britannique de la compagnie dirigée par la Nation des Gobelins, la famille aperçut deux figures familières s'approcher d'eux.

-Alexander ! Quelle bonne surprise de te voir ici ! s'exclama Morticia alors que le nécromancien s'approchait à pas régulier la famille principale du Clan Addams.

Alexander avait décidé d'accompagner Samedi à la gare King's Cross. En parlant de cette dernière, Samedi était en train de bailler aux corneilles. L'enfant était en convalescence depuis le rituel qui avait duré huit heures. Néanmoins, Alexander avait dû faire un deuxième rituel pour sauver Samedi. Un imprévu était apparu vers la fin du premier rituel : le rituel de purification avait neutralisé le poison cependant cela n'avait qu'arrêter les effets, cela avait donc provoqué l'instabilité entre la magie de Samedi et ses flammes de dernières volontées. Le deuxième rituel pouvait être considéré par les anglais comme un rituel de magie noire. Ce rituel consistait à réveiller l'Ancienne Magie pour reconstruire la balance que chaque être avait. Non seulement Alexander avait puisé dans ses réserves magiques durant un total de dix heures (huit heures pour le premier rituel et deux heures pour le deuxième rituel) mais Samedi avait également énormément travaillé pour stabiliser son corps malgré ses cris de douleur - son corps avait convulsé pendant deux à trois heures - et les appels de la forêt - dont les voix l'avaient presque envoûté - jusqu'à ce que l'Ancienne Magie stabilise et soigne la brèche.

Suite à ces rituels après de nombreuses heures de repos, le nécromancien avait jeté un diagnostic. Il avait conclu que Samedi ne souffrirait plus d'un quelconque poison. Il avait également noté que la magie de sa cousine avait changé. Pas en mauvais, bien évidemment. Néanmoins, Samedi devait être extrêmement prudente et apprendre à contrôler sa magie. Pour cela, Samedi avait décidé d'engager un Gobelin comme professeur. Ce Gobelin n'était pas non plus n'importe quel gobelin : il était un combattant extrêmement qualifié, il était l'un des plus sages et les plus âgés des siens, ses connaissances en magie étaient bien plus supérieurs que n'importe quel humain. La mère de Samedi était une vieille connaissance, une vieille amie de ce Gobelin. Samedi ne se leurait pas, elle savait qu'elle devait payer le Gobelin cependant ce dernier avait baissé son surpris uniquement parce qu'elle était le rejeton de sa défunte connaissance.

Les quatre jeunes Addams montèrent dans le train avec leurs bagages. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment libre. Pour être tranquille, Pugsley jeta un sort qui empêchait les personnes gênantes d'entrer dans le compartiment. Ils rangèrent leurs bagages au-dessus d'eux puis ils s'assirent. Chacun garda un sac à dos contenant livres, jeux, nourriture, et autres. Blaise fut le premier de la bande d'amis à trouver le compartiment des Addams, l'italien esquissa un sourire et les salua. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et vint s'installer à côté d'Azazel une fois qu'il eut rangé ses bagages. Comme les Addams, l'italien garda un sac à dos avec lui.

-T'as passé de bonnes vacances, Blaise ? demanda curieux Azazel.

L'italien acquiesça. Il décrivit ce qu'il s'était passé, en grande majorité, durant les vacances de Noël. En retour, Azazel lui parla de ses vacances avec sa famille. Wednesday et Pugsley ajoutèrent quelques détails de temps à autre.

-Et toi, Samedi ? T'as pas passé les vacances avec tes cousins ? demanda intrigué Blaise.

-Non, j'étais chez moi en France. Le Clan Addams est dispersé dans le monde entier. Azazel, Wednesday et Pugsley font partie de la branche principale des Addams tandis que je fais partie de la branche française des Addams. Chaque branche du clan a une voire des sous branches qui font que nous vivons dans le monde entier. Dans mon cas, je vis seule dans une demeure située en pleine forêt. Répondit avec un sourire Samedi sachant très bien pourquoi l'italien lui posait une telle question.

Très peu de personnes connaissaient le système de clan des Addams. La branche principale des Addams vivait aux États-Unis. Il y avait une branche des Addams dans environ une vingtaine de pays, chaque branche comportait une sous branche (voire plusieurs dans certains cas). Addams était un nom de famille très connu. Pour les sang-purs, Addams était le nom d'une Noble et Ancienne Maison. Mais c'était également un Clan. Certains diraient qu'une Maison et un Clan auraient la même signification néanmoins ce n'était pas le cas.

-Woah, tu vis déjà seule. Est-ce normal pour vous ? demanda curieusement l'italien.

Mais ce ne fut pas Samedi qui répondit, ce fut Wednesday:

-Certes, elle vit indépendamment de toute personne mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider dans ses démarches.

Il hocha la tête comprenant qu'il y avait toujours une part de dépendance même si quelqu'un mineur vivait seul. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit doucement sur Terry, un Serdaigle, il les salua joyeusement et entra dans le compartiment. Ils étaient six dans le compartiment. La conversation revint sur le sujet des vacances de Noël. Samedi resta très vague sur ses vacances de Noël. Azazel trouva son comportement suspect, son aspect épuisé ne suggérait rien de bon mais le garçon ne savait pas quoi dire à sa cousine. Peut-être qu'elle leur dira dans le futur, peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler de ce qu'elle avait fait durant les vacances de Noël.

-Blaise, Terry, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner. Bien sûr, mes cousins l'auront également. Annonça soudainement la française en ouvrant son sac à dos.

À la vue des cinq enfants, Samedi sortit cinq cartons d'invitation. Deux des cinq cartons d'invitation brillaient étrangement.

-Le vingt-et-un juillet se tiendra une soirée dans ma demeure en Bourgogne, France, demeure située au milieu de _**la forêt de l'Éternelle Folie**_. Wednesday, Pugsley et Azazel, vous avez déjà la protection qui dure une semaine à partir du jour où vous poserez un bien dans cette foutue forêt.

Sur ces mots, la Addams distribua les trois cartons d'invitation à ses cousins. Elle se tourna vers Blaise et Terry, les deux élèves respectivement de Serpentard et de Serdaigle étaient très silencieux, et s'adressa à eux :

-Lorsque vous toucherez votre carton d'invitation, une vague de magie va vous traverser de la tête aux pieds. C'est une protection contre la forêt de l'Éternelle Folie.

Blaise prit le carton d'invitation que lui tendait son amie de Ravensly. Aussitôt, une vague de magie le frappa de plein fouet. Mais elle n'était pas du tout agressive. De la chaleur atteignit son cœur, la magie s'enveloppa autour de son âme, et il sourit. Impressionnant, songea Blaise se demandant en même temps comment elle avait réussi à faire cela. Terry remercia Samedi pour l'invitation, cette dernière lui sourit.

La conversation des étudiants dériva sur un autre sujet alors que Blaise mentionnait ses bonbons préférés.

-Haribo, c'est meilleur. Argumenta Azazel tandis que Pugsley paraissait scandalisé.

-Pardon ? Je ne crois pas, non ! cria ce dernier faisant rire son frère.

-C'est quoi Haribo ? demanda confus Terry.

Et il gagna cinq regards scandalisés. Terry se gratta l'arrière du crâne penaud. Peut-être qu'il devait s'intéresser un peu plus à la culture non maj. Même Blaise connaissait Haribo.

-Haribo ist sehr lecker. (Haribo est très délicieux) Commenta Samedi en allemand recevant un sourcil levé de Blaise et quatre regards confus.

-Pourquoi tu parles allemand ? demanda Blaise très curieux.

-Deutsch ist eine schönes Sprache. (l'allemand est une belle langue) Ajouta Samedi avec un sourire sournois sur le visage.

Ils grognèrent. Visiblement, Samedi n'allait pas changer de langue de sitôt.

Les heures s'écoulèrent au fil des différentes discussions, d'un repas, des lectures et des jeux. Et à la tombée de la nuit, les étudiants de Poudlard arrivèrent au château.

* * *

Wednesday cherchait un livre en particulier dans la bibliothèque de l'école prenant son temps. Après tout, c'était le weekend. L'élève de Serpentard cherchait un livre sur les rituels de protection, sa discussion de la veille avec Samedi sur les protections possibles grâce aux rituels l'avait énormément intrigué, donc Wednesday s'était retrouvé un samedi matin dans la bibliothèque à chercher un livre en particulier.

-Salut, toi aussi tu étudies le samedi matin ? Moi aussi, je le fais. C'est vraiment super parce que personne à Gryffondor ne le fait…

Ah tiens, c'était Granger, une lionne qui était vue comme un rat de bibliothèque par de nombreuses personnes. Selon quelques rumeurs, beaucoup d'élèves l'appellerait « miss-je-sais-tout ». Wednesday songea quelques minutes à ce que Samedi lui avait dit à propos de la lionne.

-... Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux, comme ça après on étudie ensemble.. surtout que les examens sont en juin donc on doit se préparer, je pourrais d'ailleurs d'aider…

Wednesday tiqua. Cette fille parlait beaucoup trop ! Wednesday arriva dans un rayon où elle n'avait pas encore cherché et se mit à lire les titres de livre tout en faisant la sourde oreille à ce que Granger disait. Parlait-elle souvent d'une telle manière ? Ce n'était sûrement pas étonnant que la lionne n'avait pas d'ami. Qui essayait-elle d'attirer en agissant comme cela ?

Wednesday trouva le livre qu'elle cherchait depuis une heure et le prit. Elle s'approcha de Mme Pince pour l'emprunter puis elle quitta la bibliothèque, Granger sur ses talons qui parlait toujours autant. La Serpentard se demandait si Granger crierait au meurtre si elle lui jetait quelques sorts. Peut-être, pensa Wednesday en marchant d'un pas rapide vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Finalement, Wednesday s'arrêta et se tourna vers Granger qui n'avait pas du tout arrêté de jaqueter.

-Oï, tu peux arrêter de jaqueter!

Granger cessa de produire le moindre son, elle ferma sa bouche et rougit. De l'embarras, peut-être ?

-N'as-tu donc pas vu que je ne suis pas intéressée, Granger ?!

-Je suis meilleure que toi ! cria soudainement Granger d'un air supérieur.

Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec la situation actuelle ? pensa Wednesday confuse.

-Wednesday! Ah t'es là, Wednesday ! s'exclama son frère, Pugsley, en arrivant dans le couloir où était sa sœur.

-Si tu es aussi meilleure que tu le prétends, est-ce que tu peux nous aider avec notre projet? demanda Wednesday alors qu'un sourire effrayant apparaissait sur son visage.

Granger recula soudainement. Elle blanchit à vue d'œil du sourire.

-Non, non, faut mieux pas! fit brusquement la fillette ne voulant pas s'approcher des deux effrayants Serpentards.

-Mais tu as dit que nous aiderais, pour le meilleur et le Shakespeare.

La lionne se détourna des deux Addams et s'en alla en courant laissant les deux Serpentards seuls dans le couloir.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda confus Azazel en arrivant à leur hauteur.

* * *

Terry était assis en face de Samedi, la Ravensly mangeait à la table de Serdaigle puisque récemment elle avait décidé d'alterner entre Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Une bonne initiative qui lui avait rapporté quarante points de la part du directeur de maison de Serdaigle. Terry posa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette tout en avalant la nourriture mâchée dans sa bouche puis il attrapa son verre. Samedi rencontra ses yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il fit semblant de boire. Plus tôt ce mois-ci, les aigles avaient été victime d'une blague. Terry soupçonnait les jumeaux Weasley d'être la cause de cette blague. Les premières années de Serdaigle s'étaient concertées avec d'autres années, ils avaient donc décidé de se venger. Terry avait donc demandé de l'aide à Samedi, même si elle ne faisait pas partie de Serdaigle, elle était une demi-aigle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? chuchota Terry à Samedi.

Son sourire voulait tout dire comme rien dire. C'était très perturbant pour Terry. Un cri retentit attirant l'attention de tout le monde. À la table des Gryffondors, tous les garçons s'étaient transformés en canard rose tandis que toutes les filles s'étaient transformées en poule. La Grande Salle explosa de rire face à ce spectacle, les Gryffondors insultés poussèrent des cris de canard et de poule faisant rire encore plus les autres élèves. Les Poufsouffles furent les prochains à être touchés, les étudiants de la première année à la septième furent transformés en blaireau, symbole de leur maison. Le fou rire redoubla.

Le rire dura quelques minutes avant de s'estomper. Samedi continua de manger tout en cachant le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête et rencontra le regard perçant d'un des préfets. Samedi pencha la tête, il hocha la tête, et un chaos sans nom commença. D'abord, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brutalement faisant sursauter les élèves, les professeurs et les.. animaux. Quelques dizaines d'armures entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, des instruments apparurent au beau milieu de la salle flottant au-dessus du sol.

_J'ai connu la rue pendant huit heures au moins*_

_J'avais perdu les clés de mon loft parisien_

_La vie est dure, plus que 7000 à la fin du mois_

_J'pouvais même plus me payer un paire de Balenciaga_

Les armures se mirent à danser à la grande confusion des sorciers et sorcières. Samedi humma le long de la chanson connaissant les paroles par cœur. C'était l'une de ses chansons préférées.

_J'suis pas millionnaire donc comment faire?_

_Mon salaire dépasse pas les 20K mensuel_

_J'suis pas millionnaire donc comment faire?_

_Faut que j'augmente le loyer de mes locataires_

_J'change de Lambo' sept fois dans l'année_

_Ça m'fait mal au dos, l'important c'est la santé_

_J'partirais loin si seulement je pouvais_

_Mais y a plus de kérosène dans le jet privé_

Étant donné que la chanson était en français, peu de personnes dans la Grande Salle étaient capable de comprendre ce que la chanson disait. Le bruit que faisaient les armures était muet, la chanson dominait largement la Grande Salle. Samedi y donnait du rythme, de la puissance, et la chanson hypnotisait la population. La chanson n'était pas très puissante, songea Samedi sournoise, ça devrait suffire pour le clou du spectacle.

_Chienne de vie, mais je continue de lutter_

_Mes dernières vacances remontent à lundi dernier_

_Chienne de vie, le coffre est plein de lingots_

_Mais c'est bien plus dur que d'empiler des Lego_

_On a tous des problèmes_

_J'dis pas que les miens sont plus graves_

_Mais j'fais face à des dilemmes_

_Piscine ou spa, ça me gave_

La chanson en elle-même n'avait pas énormément d'importance. Tout ce qui importait, c'était que l'attention de tout le monde était focalisée sur la chanson et par extension la danse des armures. Samedi fit disparaître elle-même ainsi que la table des aigles, des clones les remplacèrent au même moment. Personne ne se rendra compte de la supercherie. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle en petit groupe pour se réfugier dans une ancienne salle de classe - appartenant autrefois à Salazar Serpentard - où ils avaient aménagé leur QG. Sur des écrans géants construits à partir de runes et de magie pure, ils pouvaient tout voir. Leurs clones étaient bien en place fixant le spectacle qui était en train de se finir. Bientôt la phase trois du plan sera mise en route.

* * *

Les armures cessèrent de danser en même temps. Elles s'inclinèrent tandis que tout le monde applaudissait. Entre la fuite secrète des aigles et la fin du spectacle, quatre chansons différentes de même puissance avaient été jouées.

Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Les armures quittèrent la salle, les instruments disparurent, synonymes que le show était terminé.

Ou c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. Le repas reprit. Néanmoins, Pugsley échangeait un regard avec son frère et sa sœur, tous les trois pensaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, tout le monde avait repris son apparence normale mais Azazel avait le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer. Il ne montra aucune émotion alors que le repas reprenait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout allait bien, se répétait inlassablement le garçon en mangeant son steak.

Minerva ne s'était pas du tout attendue à un spectacle digne des jumeaux Weasley - elle était sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas derrière ce spectacle - ou encore des Marauders. Qui était derrière ce magnifique spectacle qui mêlait créativité et enseignements fondamentaux de la magie ? Des lions ? Des aigles ? Des blaireaux ? Des serpents ? Elle avait plus tendance à choisir ses lions que les autres maisons, surtout avec les jumeaux Weasley qui auraient très bien pu aller à Serpentard. Elle gloussa. Des Weasley à Serpentard ? Jamais de la vie !

La professeur planta sa fourchette dans un bon de viande juteux, elle leva son bras et fit entrer dans sa bouche la fourchette. Elle mâcha doucement appréciant le goût de la viande. Puis, Minerva se rendit compte de quelque chose. Elle croisa le regard pétillant de son directeur - évidemment qu'il était amusé ! - puis baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

Tiens, son assiette bougeait. Plutôt étrange, non ? Minerva plissa les yeux. Oui, c'était étrange. Elle leva les yeux et eut une vision d'horreur. Des cornichons volaient, à la place des élèves de Gryffondor il y avait des steaks ambulants qui criaient des paroles incompréhensibles. Les élèves de Serpentard étaient devenus des frites, à la place des plats et des assiettes il y avait des sauces tel que sauce mayonnaise ou encore sauce barbecue. Chez les aigles, on pouvait voir des légumes bougeant dans tous les sens. Les blaireaux, quant à eux, étaient devenus du pain.

-J'hallucine ou quoi ?! hurla une voix.

Minerva voulut se frotter les mains cependant elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas de mains.

Les steaks étaient en semi-panique et certains d'entre eux rigolaient, les frites discutaient de l'ingéniosité de la blague, les légumes discutaient de livres comme tout bon aigle, et les blaireaux ne semblaient pas être ennuyés par leurs nouvelles apparences.

-Phase trois, succès. Déclara une voix robotique faisant sursauter les professeurs.

* * *

Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver en détention avec Granger de toutes les personnes de cette école ?

Granger frissonnait. Elle jetait des regards craintifs vers la forêt alors qu'elles se rapprochaient peu à peu de la forêt interdite suivant le concierge qui les amenait à Hagrid. Selon le concierge - dont Samedi avait oublié le nom - Granger avait été pris en flagrant délit durant le couvre feu. Des rumeurs disaient qu'elle ainsi qu'un garçon aux tâches de rousseur avaient fait perdre cent points à Gryffondor cette nuit-là. Alors que le garçon - Weasley numéro 6 - devait nettoyer la salle des trophées, Granger devait accompagner Hagrid dans la forêt avec Samedi. Cette dernière s'était faite collée par McGonagall car elle n'avait pas fait ses devoirs.

La forêt interdite n'était pas aussi dangereuse que la forêt de l'éternelle folie. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Samedi pensait. Hagrid était parti d'un côté avec Granger tandis que Samedi faisait équipe avec Fang. Cette détention avait un but : trouver la licorne blessée.

La Addams s'ennuyait. Fang, un énorme chien, marchait à ses côtés tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt interdite. Aimant chanter, Samedi décida de chanter à voix basse - elle n'était pas irresponsable non plus. L'étudiante arriva dans une clairière au bout d'une vingtaine minutes de marche, un spectacle époustouflant l'accueillit.

Le vaste ciel nocturne était rempli de diverses étoiles brillant toutes au-dessus d'une structure en ruine, celle-ci était au centre d'un Vieux Cercle magique. Samedi s'approcha lentement de ce cercle comme hypnotisé face à ce spectacle. Une douce mélodie était entrée dans son esprit et guidait ses pas. L'élève de Ravensly en oublia la détention. Ses pas pénétrèrent le Vieux cercle magique, ce dernier s'activa à sa plus grande surprise. Une onde de choc la traversa. Un sourire fantôme apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'une silhouette apparaissait non loin d'elle, la magie du cercle l'enveloppa dans un coton de chaleur pendant que Samedi continuait de marcher activant les autres cercles se trouvant derrière la structure. Les cercles formaient un grand cercle - une rune, songea distraitement la Ravensly - ce dernier brillait de plusieurs couleurs distinctes. La magie chantait. La magie l'étreignait et, l'embrassait.

À l'insu de l'étudiante, des centaures ainsi que des licornes joignirent la clairière. Ils observèrent avec fascination la magie tournoyer autour de Samedi. L'étudiante arriva finalement au centre du grand cercle magique, des silhouettes fantomatiques l'entouraient - certaines étaient familières, d'autres non - et murmuraient des paroles dont elle ne pouvait en saisir le sens. Le phénomène de magie dura pendant une bonne heure avant de s'estomper, Samedi s'effondra sur le sol pierreux complètement endormie avec un sourire aux lèvres. L'un des centaures, Bane, se proposa pour ramener la jeune privilégiée au château.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Millionnaire de Joyca.


	8. Ridicule nom (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N'oublions pas que Voldemort ne fut pas qu'un vieux croulant comme Bubus.

Quirrell, professeur de défense, était l'hôte de Lord Voldemort. Certes, ce n'était pas un fait à se vanter mais le professeur était content de laisser son lord occuper son corps. C'était peut-être un peu étranger de dire ça… Le seul problème, c'était qu'il devait jouer une mascarade. Avant ce qui devait être la première de Harry Potter, il était allé en Albanie trouver son maître. Il avait volontairement offert son corps comme réceptacle. Il avait déjà enseigné à Poudlard en tant que professeur de défense, il s'était établi comme un bon professeur qui aidait le plus possible ses élèves, qu'ils soient sang-purs ou non. Au début, il n'avait rien planifié. Quirrell était juste devenu professeur du jour au lendemain lorsque Dumbledore l'avait contacté pour le poste. Une chance. Bien évidemment, il avait tout de suite saisi sa chance.

La fin de la guerre suivant la mort de son maître - même s'il n'était pas vraiment mort - l'avait plongé dans une période sombre de sa vie. La misère l'avait attrapé dans ses filets, la famine et le manque d'argent avaient énormément pesé sur son esprit au fil des années. Quirrell était resté majoritairement hors de la Grande Bretagne Magique durant ces longues années d'errance à travers le monde. Quirrell avait entendu des rumeurs une année plus tôt avant qu'il devienne professeur sur son bien aimé maître. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait rempli d'espoir. Ce fut ainsi qu'il s'était allé en Albanie retrouver son maître, qui n'était qu'à ce moment une sombre espèce de fumée.

Lord Voldemort - un titre pompeux - était un mystère pour la majorité des gens sauf quelques personnes privilégiées. Voldemort venait du français, ce nom signifiait qu'il cherchait à fuir la mort. Il cherchait donc à être immortel. Voldemort - ou Voldy pour les intimes - était né d'un père moldu et d'une sorcière sang-pur qui avait drogué son père moldu avec des potions d'amour. Il avait grandi dans un orphelinat, détesté par ses pairs à cause de sa magie, il avait à ce moment-là déjà bien développé ses compétences magiques. À Poudlard, Voldemort fut un élève modèle, un très bon élève de Serpentard. En tant qu'élève, il fut connu comme Tom Riddle.

Voldemort était un bon manipulateur. Voldemort se fichait bien de ce que pensaient les sang-purs, ou de ce qu'ils voulaient, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de devenir le maître du monde pour toujours. Sans mourir, ça allait de soi. Pour cela, Voldemort s'était tourné vers une branche abominable de la magie. Il avait séparé son âme en six. Horcruxes. Des abominations. Pour créer un horcruxe, il fallait détruire une vie. Contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser, il ne fallait pas simplement tuer, il fallait tuer et détruire l'âme de la victime. Pour créer un horcruxe, il fallait détruire plus d'une vie.

Lorsque Quirrell était venu en Albanie, il avait offert son corps comme réceptacle. Voldemort avait été plus que content par la tournure des évènements, non seulement il avait retrouvé l'un de ses serviteurs - étrangement tous ces serviteurs avaient disparu et ne pouvaient pas être trouvé - mais il avait également un corps, certes c'était celui de Quirrell néanmoins Quirrell le servait donc dans la logique des choses - ou du moins celle de Voldy d'amour - le corps de Quirrell lui appartenait. La position de Quirrell en tant que professeur était unique et utile, certes il devait enseigner à des gamins de onze à dix-sept voire dix-huit ans pour certains, mais cela apportait à Voldemort une marche de manœuvre. De plus, Dumbledore avait caché la pierre des Flamel à Poudlard.

L'arrivée de quatre Addams - étrangement Voldemort ne connaissait pas l'importance des Addams bien qu'il savait qu'ils étaient un puissant clan, de plus Voldemort avait tenté de les recruter dans son armée au début de son règne avant sa défaite contre ce bébé mais les Addams avaient refusé, ce refus l'avait enragé - avait été un choc. Le spectre avait ordonné à son serviteur d'essayer de se rapprocher des quatre Addams et de les recruter pour sa cause, si ça en était une. Malheureusement, les quatre Addams étaient beaucoup trop dangereux et méfiants de Quirrell. De plus, Samedi Addams avait une fois fixé pendant un cours entier les yeux de Quirrell le mettant mal à l'aise. Depuis ce cours là, Quirrell s'était promit de ne plus approcher cet Addams en particulier. Son maître cependant souhaitait toujours avoir les quatre Addams comme ses serviteurs. Quirrell ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ce serait impossible pour son maître d'avoir ces quatre Addams cependant le professeur n'avait pas envie de partager son opinion avec son maître.

Heureusement qu'il était obsédé par la pierre.

Halloween avait été une réussite. Enfin, plus ou moins.

Quirrel avait fait en sorte qu'un troll pénètre Poudlard. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas qu'un deuxième troll vienne semer la panique. Quirrell ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire autour de ce deuxième troll néanmoins il savait que Samedi Addams avait été la dernière personne à avoir vu ce troll. Elle avait été absente de Poudlard pendant un bon bout de temps avant de revenir en pleine forme. Le professeur ne s'était pas du tout senti concerné par les Addams, certes son maître voulait les recruter, lui ne voulait pas s'approcher des quatre étranges personnages qui parlaient de la mort ou plutôt qui étaient fascinés par la mort.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas être des enfants normaux ?

Visiblement, non. Enfin, lui était issu d'une lignée quelque peu douteuse… Il était un sang-mêlé. Son maître n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce fait-là. Mieux vaut emporter ce secret dans sa tombe.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il survive lorsque son maître aurait trouvé un corps, ou construit un corps… Bon, c'était un peu bizarre dis comme ça.

Quirrell songeait qu'au final, il n'aurait pas dû postuler pour le poste de professeur. Ce n'était pas pour lui. D'abord, il n'aimait pas les enfants. Et de plus, il en avait plus qu'assez d'être la cible des blagues des jumeaux Weasley. S'il aurait su qu'être professeur était si fatiguant, il n'aurait jamais postulé pour le poste !

Pourquoi avait-il donc continué d'enseigner ?

'Cesse de geindre vermine!' tonna une voix dans l'esprit du professeur. 'Et va me chercher cette maudite pierre!'

Quirrell leva ses barrières maudissant sa stupidité. Il se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de ses appartements. Tous les étudiants profitaient des extérieurs sous la surveillance de quelques professeurs, les examens étaient tous terminés au grand soulagement des étudiants. Le professeur était fatigué, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. La magie de son maître mangeait peu à peu la sienne, les devoirs et les classes tout au long de l'année l'avaient affaibli. Sans compter ces gamins qui ne cessaient de geindre comme des ânes, ceux qui se moquaient de lui en permanence, et ces maudits Addams dont toutes ses tentatives d'interactions s'étaient terminées par un échec.

Marchant dans les couloirs, Quirrell ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire sournoisement puisque Dumbledore avait quitté le château, Snape était occupé ailleurs -

Ah ! Snape ! Ce maudit traître !

Snape semblait la seule personne - si on ne comptait pas les Addams - qui le soupçonnait. Il l'avait même menacé à plusieurs reprises. À Halloween, Snape avait ruiné son opportunité de voler la pierre. Foutu professeur de potion ! songea Quirrell en marchant dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard prenant un raccourci pour aller au troisième étage.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment ! s'exclama une voix masculine non loin de Quirrell.

C'était la voix de Azazel Addams, Serpentard de première année.

-No shit Sherlock ! fit une voix féminine que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal reconnut également.

C'était Samedi Addams.

'Quirrell ! Kidnappe les ! Ils seront utiles pour la pierre !' fit la voix de son maître décidant immédiatement de son plan d'action.

Quirrell arriva dans le couloir où Azazel et Samedi étaient, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant que les deux élèves n'étaient pas seuls. Wednesday Addams et Blaise Zabini étaient également présents. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et jeta un imperio à Azazel Addams, il lui ordonna silencieusement d'attaquer Samedi mais celle-ci sentit le danger imminent et esquiva l'attaque de son cousin. Quirrell fronça les sourcils. Il ordonna ensuite Azazel de jeter des sorts à son groupe d'amis. Un sourire cruel naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Suivez-moi ou mourrez ici. Menaça t-il.

Wednesday lui jeta un regard assassin. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre un sorcier adulte qui manipulait son frère. Elle échangea un regard avec Blaise. Ils acquiesçèrent.

-Marchez devant. Ordonna Quirrell tout en ordonnant silencieusement au garçon de marcher derrière Wednesday, Blaise et Samedi.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence se regardant tous avec inquiétude. Samedi avait les mains dans les poches attendant le bon moment avec sa cousine pour attaquer. Azazel était toujours tenu par Quirrell, sous les effets de l'imperio. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte fermée, Wednesday ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette magique et ils entrèrent. Un cerbère était assis sur une trappe, qui descendait probablement à la pierre. Écoutant son professeur de défense, Wednesday endormit le cerbère. Ils se faufilèrent à travers la trappe : d'abord Azazel, ensuite Samedi, Wednesday et Blaise, et enfin le professeur.

Il semblerait que le lieu où ils étaient descendus avait été piégé par les différents professeurs de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour le directeur et les autres professeurs, ces pièges n'auraient pas servi puisque Quirrell savait comment les passer, enfin tous sauf le piège de potion. Le professeur de potion ne lui avait jamais fait confiance - ce traître, pensait avec rage Quirrell. Chaque piège fut facilement passée grâce à l'aide - peut-être forcée dans leur cas - de Zabini, Addams et Wednesday. En dépit que Azazel soit un Addams, il n'était pas encore assez fort pour résister à l'imperio, qui faisait partie de la liste des impardonnables. Samedi réussit à se retrouver derrière le groupe, à disparaître de la vision voire de la connaissance du professeur utilisant des capacités que sa mère lui avait autrefois appris. L'enfant en première année à Ravensly échangea un bref regard avec l'italien venant d'une famille mafieuse, ce dernier semblait préparer quelque chose.

Samedi savait que Zabini était actif. Déjà le nom Zabini était assez familier, selon un certain Prince Ripper tous les Zabini étaient actifs.

-Usare le fiamme sono cool (utiliser les flammes sont cool). Annonça d'une petite voix la française gagant un regard choqué de Blaise.

L'italien clignota des yeux. Il regagna son calme et se tourna vers leur professeur, qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Des flammes vertes jaillirent sous les pieds de Quirrell, ce dernier lâcha un cri de douleur et sa baguette en même temps. Azazel fut instantanément libéré de l'imperio. Il remercia à mi-voix son ami et lança un sort au professeur. Ce dernier se retrouva comme la victime d'une dizaine de sorts. L'adulte contra les sorts avec facillités - au moins il ne puait pas la merde (dixit Azazel) - insultant copieusement l'italien.*

-Maudit sois tu ! Peu importe ! Accio baguettes !

Plusieurs baguettes volèrent. Il les attrapa et les rangea dans sa poche. Le groupe se regarda déboussolé. Bien que Wednesday, Azazel, Blaise et Samedi étaient capables de combattre sans magie, le fait que Quirrell soit un bon duelliste et un adulte leur donnait un désavantage énorme.

-Expelliarmus ! cria quelqu'un.

Tiens, un Diggory sauvage venait d'apparaître près du tunnel brandissant sa baguette tel un héros sorti de l'ombre. Cédric Diggory enchaîna une dizaine de sorts laissant le temps aux autres premières années de reprendre leur baguette respective.

-Wednesday ! Azazel ! Samedi ! fit Pugsley en sortant de sa cachette, qui était un pilier en pierre.

-Vous allez bien ?! demanda Neville d'un ton inquiet.

Et trois Poufsouffles, trois !

-Ça va maintenant. Je ne suis plus sous l'effet de l'imperio. Répondit Azazel soulagé.

-Super, maintenant nous devons partir avant que Quirrell nous barre le chemin. Déclara d'un ton traînant Draco Malfoy sortant de nulle part.

-En effet, il est préférable de partir maintenant. Ajouta Terry Boot sortant de juste derrière le sang-pur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Les trois Addams et le Zabini, qui avaient été kidnappés par Quirrell, fixaient surpris les nouveaux venus. Samedi renifla. Qui allait se ramener maintenant ? Toute la maison des Gryffondors ?

-Vous n'irez nulle part les morveux ! cracha le professeur Quirrell en se relevant tout en se parlant à lui-même.

Le groupe de premières années et le seul troisième année présent échangea un long regard. Peut-être qu'à sept, ils allaient pouvoir battre suffisamment leur professeur de défense - ou ancien professeur vu ce qu'il était - pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

'Laisse moi leur parler, Quirrell.' murmura la voix de son maître dans son esprit faisant frissonner Quirrell.

-Maître ! Vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour- commença Quirrell recevant des regards étranges des enfants.

'Silence !' tonna Voldemort dans son esprit. 'Je suis suffisamment fort pour parler à des morveux gluants !' dit-il.

-Bien maître. Murmura Quirrell.

Quirrell détacha son turban dévoilant aux élèves de Poudlard l'horrifiant visage accroché à son crâne.

-Savez-vous qui je suis ? demanda la voix venant du visage attachée à l'arrière du crâne de leur professeur.

Aucun des élèves présents ne répondit. Personne ne savait qui la voix était néanmoins Samedi savait qu'elle devait être quelqu'un de connu.

-Je suis Lord Voldemort ! s'exclama la voix hideuse.

Ah, le gars qui était censé être mort ? songea Samedi tandis que Blaise, Terry, Cédric, Neville et Draco pâlissaient. Azazel ne démontra aucune émotion, de même pour Pugsley et Wednesday. Samedi songea vraiment à partir avant la fin de l'année.

'Qu'est-ce que se serait la prochaine fois ? Voldemort a fait des horcruxes ?' pensa sarcastiquement la française en tirant d'un seul coup sa baguette magique.

-Flight of death? Vraiment..? fit Samedi recevant des regards paniqués de Neville, Draco, Terry, Cédric et Blaise. Un nom vraiment euh…

-Nullissime. Interrompit Azazel avec un sourire amusé.

-D'une nullité déconcertante. Précisa Pugsley, trouvant le nom de "Voldemort" très ridicule.

-Comment osez-vous… Ah oui des Addams, pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre ? Ensemble, nous pourrons être invincibles ! s'exclama Voldemort, fixant avec intensité les quatre Addams.

Quirrell était très inquiet. Comment allait-il pouvoir quitter le château sans que les élèves présents ne causent de problèmes ? Les tuer serait une bonne voire très bonne solution.

-Y-a que moi qui est effrayé ici ?! s'exclama le blondinet, le dragon de la bande, en se tournant vers les autres étudiants.

-T'inquiète pas, je le suis aussi. Mais tu sais, les Addams sont bizarres de base alors bon. Commenta Terry, un sourire nerveux plaqué sur son visage blanc.

-Il a changé franchement. Remarqua Azazel, je me souviens d'une photo que grand-mère m'avait montré. Franchement, avant il était plutôt mignon.

Draco gela. Il se tourna vers le Serpentard un sourcil élevé. Entendait-il bien ce qu'il entendait ? Voldemort, jeune ?!

-Ben oui voyons Drakeyyy, il a été jeune avant de devenir un croulant comme Bubus. Rit Samedi faisant rire Wednesday, Pugsley et Azazel.

Qui eux connaissaient étaient 'Bubus'.

-Drakeyyy ?! s'indigna sous le choc le sang-pur.

-Bubus ?! s'écrièrent Blaise, Cédric, Terry et Neville interloqués.

-Qui est Bubus ? demanda curieusement Blaise se faisant royalement ignoré par les autres.

Quirrel fixait la scène, interdit. Ils débattaient comme s'ils prenaient le thé et qu'ils n'étaient pas là. De plus, les Addams n'avaient pas du tout répondu à son maître. Qui d'ailleurs ne prenait pas bien le fait d'être ignoré.

-Maudit gosses ! rugit Voldemort faisant arrêter tous les cris. Maudit Addams ! Vous allez trembler devant ma puissance !

Et à ce même moment où plusieurs professeurs débarquèrent dans la salle, Terry avec un air complotiste commenta :

-Mais ça se trouve M. Je-fuis-la-mort n'est peut-être pas celui qu'il prétend être. Il a sûrement volé l'identité d'un autre.


	9. Le triomphe des cinq maisons (9)

Wednesday s'arrêta en face du panneau d'affichage retenant son rire lorsqu'elle repensa à une blague de son frère, Azazel au sujet du panneau. Elle scanna chaque annonce d'un air ennuyé avant de tomber sur une annonce particulière.

_**Hogwarts' got talent !** _

Tiens, avaient-ils copié sur le monde non magique ? songea l'aîné de sa famille en se rappelant de America's got talent ou encore France's got talent (enfin celui-là, c'était plus Samedi qui le regardait que Wednesday).

**_Eh oui, vous avez bien lu ! Hogwarts' got talent est un plagiat du monde moldu (rooh soyez indulgents ! C'est une superbe idée, c'est moi qui vous le dit !). Les nés moldus vous le savez, vous connaissez sans aucun doute Britain's got talent, non ? Eh bien c'est le même concept!_ **

**_Avez-vous des talents cachés ? Souhaitez-vous le montrer à tous ? Eh bien, inscrivez-vous !_ **

**_Pour vous inscrire, allez voir le professeur Flitwick. Remplissez un parchemin avec votre nom, votre maison, votre année et votre talent. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour vous inscrire !_ **

**_Chaque personne qui se présentera devant toute l'école remportera des points, qui seront attribués par les professeurs. La maison qui obtient le plus de points remporte Hogwarts' got talent !_ **

**_Il y a par ailleurs une compétition mineure qui se passe au sein même des maisons. Ce sont les directeurs de maison qui ont décidé des prix pour les différentes années._ **

**_Rendez-vous ce soir pour Hogwarts got talent !_ **

Wednesday haussa un sourcil. Voilà qui était très intéressant. Une autre compétition entre maisons ! Il y avait une grande chance que les nés moldus et sang-mêlés se présentent en masse aux inscriptions. Wednesday ne comptait pas se présenter. Elle n'avait aucun talent à présenter à l'école donc elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de participer. Il y avait de grandes chances que Pugsley montre à tous son talent pour l'art de l'explosion, un certain Gryffondor du nom Finnigan pourrait même le concurrencer car toute l'école le connaissait pour avoir explosé le plus de choses (chaudrons, sorts..).

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Wednesday ? demanda Azazel en arrivant habillé de l'uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard.

-Ce soir, on aura droit à la version sorcière de America's got talent. Répondit Wednesday attirant l'attention du reste des premières années Serpentard.

Blaise lu en silence l'annonce et fronça les sourcils. C'était un peu tard quand même pour ce genre d'évènements.. Non ?

-Qui se présente ? demanda Nott à ses camarades une fois qu'il ait lu l'annonce.

-Pas moi. Fit Wednesday.

Blaise fixait l'annonce. Était-ce sa chance de briller ? Un sourire fleurit ses lèvres. Wednesday haussa un sourcil, Azazel tourna la tête pour voir son ami sourire. Voulait-il participer ? Cela semblait être le cas.

-Professeur Flitwick ? J'y vais de ce pas ! Ah oui, j'ai besoin d'écrire ma candidature avant ! s'exclama de vive voix l'italien en allant chercher un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

Les autres premières années le regardèrent partir en silence. Bon, ils avaient déjà un participant dans leur année, c'était déjà cela.

-Et toi, Addams ? demanda Nott s'adressant à Azazel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il même présenter comme talent ? Il doutait sincèrement que l'école réagisse bien à son don de fourchelangue.

-Si seulement, on aurait su ça plutôt. Grommela Parkinson, les bras croisés.

-Qui a un talent ici ? On a besoin au moins d'un deuxième talent pour notre année. Il faut qu'on gagne le plus de points possible. Renchérit celle que tout le monde surnommait « La Reine des Glaces » (ou Frozen, dixit Samedi).

Tracey observa avec attention le visage de ses camarades. Les deux Addams étaient out - et honnêtement elle ne voyait pas Azazel Addams montrer à toute l'école qu'il était un fourchelangue - Daphné, sa meilleure amie, l'était aussi - Daphné, candidate ? Vraiment ? - elle ne voyait pas Nott ni même Parkinson s'inscrire. Malfoy semblait attendre que quelqu'un se dévoue, c'était la même chose pour ses deux gardes. Tracey fit un pas en avant attirant ainsi l'attention du groupe.

-Je vais m'inscrire. Comme ça, c'est bouclé. Déclara-t-elle en faisant une pirouette sur elle-même.

-C'est quoi ton talent, Tracey ? demanda curieusement la Reine des Glaces.

-Tu verras ce soir ! s'écria Tracey en quittant la salle commune.

Au bout de deux heures, les premières années apprirent que six Serpentard s'étaient inscrits. Ils espéraient tous que ça marche avec si peu de nombres.

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, tous les élèves de toutes les années étaient réunis dans la salle commune pour discuter de la dernière compétition de l'année, cette compétition qui était vraiment inattendue. Et malgré le fait que le concept soit pris d'un concept moldu, tout le monde voulait participer. Encore fallait-il trouver des talents cachés dans la maison de Helga Poufsouffle.

Pugsley relut l'annonce affichée sur le tableau près de la sortie du dortoir des Poufsouffles tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que les gens lui laissent l'opportunité de montrer son amour pour les explosifs.

**_Hogwarts' got talent !_ **

**_Eh oui, vous avez bien lu ! Hogwarts' got talent est un plagiat du monde moldu (rooh soyez indulgents ! C'est une superbe idée, c'est moi qui vous le dit !). Les nés moldus vous le savez, vous connaissez sans aucun doute Britain's got talent, non ? Eh bien c'est le même concept!_ **

**_Avez-vous des talents cachés ? Souhaitez-vous le montrer à tous ? Eh bien, inscrivez-vous !_ **

**_Pour vous inscrire, allez voir le professeur Flitwick. Remplissez un parchemin avec votre nom, votre maison, votre année et votre talent. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour vous inscrire !_ **

**_Chaque personne qui se présentera devant toute l'école remportera des points, qui seront attribués par les professeurs. La maison qui obtient le plus de points remporte Hogwarts' got talent !_ **

**_Il y a par ailleurs une compétition mineure qui se passe au sein même des maisons. Ce sont les directeurs de maison qui ont décidé des prix pour les différentes années._ **

**_Rendez-vous ce soir pour Hogwarts got talent !_ **

Cédric haussa un sourcil tel le dragon des Serpentards lorsque quelque chose semblait étonnant ou étrange - plus étrange qu'étonnant - se demandant s'il pouvait s'inscrire pour montrer son magnifique talent au Quidditch. Mais oui ! Mais bien sûr ! Et voilà, lui Cédric Diggory allait s'inscrire à Hogwarts got talent ! Ça allait être génial ! Avant même que Adrian l'arrête dans son élan, le Poufsouffle s'élança vers son dortoir pour un morceau de parchemin. Une fois qu'il eut écrit son nom, sa maison et son talent, le garçon fila à toute vitesse - comme de nombreux élèves à ce moment-là - vers le bureau de Flitwick.

Ce dernier songeait déjà à démissionner. Pourquoi s'était-il stupidement proposé ? Pourquoi avait-il stupidement supposé que les autres directeurs de maison aideraient ?

-Professeur Flitwick ? interrompit la voix de McGonagall.

-Professeur McGonagall, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour me surcharger de travail. Déclara le demi-gobelin d'une voix froide rappelant le fait que la sous-directrice s'était comportée comme une lâche lorsqu'il avait demandé aux directeurs de maison de faire de l'organisation.

Minerva grimaça en sentant le pique. Il fallait la comprendre aussi ! Elle était non seulement professeure de métamorphose mais aussi sous-directrice et directrice de la maison des lions, elle ne pouvait s'occuper de tout.

-Pourquoi ne pas engager quelqu'un dans ce cas-là ? À ce rythme là, tu vas faire un burn out. Commenta d'un ton tranquille - et encore froid ou peut-être sec - le professeur de sortilège.

-Le directeur ne voudra jamais…

-Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin de te ménager, Minerva. Dit le demi-gobelin en train de trier les différents bulletins d'inscription par maison.

Ce qui était plutôt bien c'était qu'il y avait très peu de participants chez les Serpentards.

-Filius !

-Excuse-moi mais c'est la vérité, tu as besoin de repos. Engage quelqu'un voyons !

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Certes, cette idée lui plaisait énormément. Peut-être, elle pourrait convaincre le directeur d'engager quelqu'un pour les fonctions de directeur de la maison Gryffondor ou professeur de métamorphose. C'était une idée à creuser. Si elle proposait un bon plan au directeur, peut-être que l'idée plairait au vieux sorcier.

-Tu as raison. Concéda Minerva. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter le directeur ! rouspéta la vieille sorcière tel un chat en colère.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'aimes pas quand on insulte ton chéri, Minerva ? Oh, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait entendu ! rit joyeusement le professeur de sortilège.

-Filius !

La sous directrice rougit alors que l'autre professeur continuait de rire tout en continuant son travail.

-Enfin, Minerva... hahaha. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait décidé de mettre en place ce tournoi. Jamais je n'aurai cru voir autant d'inscription.

L'animagus chat regarda curieusement les urnes.

-Combien de personnes chez les Gryffondors se sont inscrites ? demanda-t-elle curieusement, essayant de cacher son favoritisme envers les lions.

-Laisse moi voir… Ils sont… 4.

-Seulement 4 ?! s'exclama Minerva sous le choc espérant de voir plus de compétiteurs que ça.

-Ils ont jusqu'à ce soir pour s'inscrire. On est encore dans l'après-midi, il reste que très peu de temps mais du temps quant même pour que les élèves s'inscrivent. Si ça peut te réconforter, les Serpentards sont seulement 6. Déclara Flitwick en vérifiant les listes avec les noms, les années et les talents.

-Au moins, ils sont 6 ! Seulement 4 chez les lions ! bouda l'animagus chat faisant rire la tête des aigles.

-Seuls les Poufsouffles semblent enjoués par ce tournoi. Renchérit Filius en notant que très peu de Serdaigles s'étaient inscrits.

-Et chez Ravensly ? demanda la sous directrice en observant le bureau de son collègue.

La pièce était décorée aux couleurs de Serdaigle, d'un bleu océan et d'un jaune brillant, les armoiries de Serdaigle étaient accrochés au-dessus du bureau et de la porte de la pièce. Flitwick avait également décoré la pièce avec des objets venant de son héritage gobelin. Une immense épée et une hache étaient accrochées l'une en face de l'autre sur un mur.

-Il semblerait que Mlle Addams se soit bien présentée. Étant donné qu'elle est la seule dans sa maison, je pense qu'il est préférable pour l'honneur de Ravensly pour elle de se présenter.

En effet, étant donné que Ravensly ne comptait qu'une étudiante dans toute l'école, si Ravensly ne se présentait à Hogwarts got talent, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour la cinquième maison de Poudlard. Déjà que le directeur n'avait pas réellement trouvé de tête pour Ravensly, pas que la maison en avait réellement besoin à ce point-là. Mais il était préférable qu'une tête soit présente l'année prochaine.

Minerva sentait que cet été allait être mouvementé pour de nombreuses personnes dans la communauté sorcière. La sous directrice et professeur de métamorphose avait très hâte de voir ce que Hogwarts got talent allait donner. La Coupe de Quidditch avait déjà été remportée par les Serpentards grâce à leur nouvel attrapeur, Azazel Addams. La Coupe des Cinq Maisons ne serait pas pour les lions, en vue du nombre de points qui avaient été perdus durant l'année.

* * *

La Grande Salle avait été totalement transformée.

Plusieurs élèves avaient par ailleurs pris des photos pour montrer à leurs parents lorsqu'ils rencontreront chez eux. Au lieu des quatre tables appartenant aux quatre maisons, il y avait des dizaines de tables rondes avec seulement six chaises. Toutes les tables étaient inclinées vers une immense scène, sur le côté de celle-ci il y avait la table des enseignants et du personnel de Poudlard, elle était littéralement plus petite à cause de la grandeur de la scène. Des guirlandes des couleurs des maisons - des cinq maisons - étaient suspendues au-dessus des tables avec des bougies ainsi que des chopes de bière.

Pourquoi des foutus chopes de bière flottaient au-dessus des tables ? Était-ce une incitation à boire pour les sixièmes et septièmes années ?

Vers dix-neuf heures, tous les étudiants des cinq maisons - et Samedi souhaitait réellement que Ravensly accueille un nouvel étudiant l'année prochaine - entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ils découvrirent la Grande Salle.

-Mesdames et messieurs ! Bienvenue à la première édition de Hogwarts got talent !

La salle éclata en applaudissement. Toutes les têtes étaient tournés vers la grande scène qui avait été mise en place par le personnel de Poudlard.

Le directeur attendit que le silence revint pour parler à nouveau. Il sourit indulgent aux élèves très excités pour le nouvel évènement.

-Les juges seront Professeur Vergo, Professeur Sinistra et Professeur Babbling. Accueillons notre premier candidat. De la maison Poufsouffle, Cédric Diggory !

Le chercheur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffle démontra sous les yeux de tous ses grands talents de chercheur. Si l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard n'était pas impressionné tout comme l'équipe de Serdaigle et celle de Gryffondor, si ça enchaînait tellement les Poufsouffles que leur attrapeur partageait ses magnifiques talents, qu'il continue de le faire. Lorsque le troisième année eut fini sa prestation, les étudiants applaudirent.

Le professeur Vector attendit le silence avant de parler.

-C'est une très belle présentation que vous nous avez faite, monsieur Diggory. Certes, je ne suis pas très convaincue comme vos camarades des autres maisons qui jouent dans une équipe. Ceci dit, je vous accorde 5 points.

-Bah ! Professeur, vous qui êtes un fan de Quidditch vous auriez pu accorder plus de points… Fit Babbling. Pour moi, ce sera 10 points !

-Et moi, j'accorde que 3 points. Déclara le professeur Sinistra d'un air froid.

-Poufsouffle, 18 points ! annonça Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Quelques autres élèves de Poufsouffle - dix personnes - passèrent montrant au public de Poudlard un jeu de jongle (rapportant 10 points), une partie d'échec en accélérée (à la grande surprise de Ronald Weasley de Gryffondor, un grand joueur d'échecs dans sa maison, rapportant ainsi à Poufsouffle 30 points), un spectacle acrobatique (qui rapporta à la maison des blaireaux 21 points), une pièce de théâtre (3 points en tout à la grande déception des trois acteurs de la pièce, déception qui fut rapidement transformée en joie grâce aux commentaires du jury) et un spectacle de magie, qui rapporta 13 points supplémentaires à Poufsouffle.

Albus annonça le nom du dernier candidat de la maison des jaunes et noirs, qui s'avérait être Pugsley Addams. Pour ceux qui le connaissaient, tous savaient ce que le garçon allait présenter.

Le garçon monta sur la scène avec un grand sourire sur le visage faisant frissonner ses professeurs, et sous les yeux concentrés des trois personnes du jury Pugsley fit apparaître un cercle de feu sans même utiliser sa baguette. Quelques "oooh" retentirent dans la salle, certains étaient impressionnés par le début du tour, d'autres restaient sceptiques. Pugsley sortit de l'une de ses poches un objet - que les sorciers venant de famille non sorcières - reconnurent immédiatement.

-Un téléphone portable ! hurla Jason Von Drak, un sang-pur.

Toutes les têtes - tous ceux venant d'un milieu mixte (moldu-sorcier) et d'un milieu strictement moldu - se tournèrent vers lui sous le choc. Était-ce possible qu'un sang-pur puisse savoir ce qu'était un téléphone portable ?

Jason cligna des yeux en voyant toute l'attention qu'il recevait. Était-ce si choquant d'apprendre qu'un sang-pur pouvait identifier la technologie moldue ? Les sang-purs passaient déjà pour des bons à rien lorsque ça concerne le monde non magique.. Peut-être qu'il pourrait créer un mouvement.. ? C'était à voir.

Tandis que Jason réfléchissait à des possibilités pour faire connaître le monde non magique à la haute société des sang-purs, toutes les têtes observaient attentivement le jeune Addams sur scène. Pugsley lança le téléphone portable au-dessus de lui, ce dernier explosa brusquement faisant sursauter quelques spectateurs qui ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce résultat. L'explosa ne fut pas simple, elle fut complexe et cela fascina la professeur Vector. Cela causa des feux d'artifices à la grande surprise des jumeaux Weasley. Pugsley provoqua une nouvelle explosion magique créant instantanément des cercles en feu.

La prestation fut bien notée du côté du professeur Sinistra et du professeur Vector, chacun donnant 9 points tandis que le professeur Babbling lui donna seulement 4 points.

-Première partie terminée. Poufsouffle est à 117 points.

Cet amont de points inquiétait les autres maisons, sauf Ravensly. Samedi espérait que Ravensly remporte assez de points pour ne pas tomber à la fin.

-Accueillons maintenant Blaise Zabini chez les Serpentards !

Dans le coin vert et argent, tous les élèves se demandaient ce que l'italien allait montrer. Personne n'avait pu tirer les vers du nez de l'italien. Blaise leur sourit tandis que le professeur Flitwick était en train d'invoquer un micro.

-Oohh il va chanter ! s'exclama Pansy, les étoiles dans les yeux.

Filius sourit. Le premier chanteur, un jeune serpent, allait briller sur scène. Une musique familière commença - ou du moins pour les connaisseurs - et Blaise commença à chanter :

-Una mattina mi sono alzato. O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao. Una mattina mi sono azalto. E ho trovato l'invasor. (1)

Tous les serpents étaient surpris du talent du jeune italien. Zabini avait une belle voix malgré les quelques imperfections. Il eut le droit à 30 points. Quelques autres Serpentards passèrent montrant des particularités ou des talents cachés dont certains spectateurs réalisèrent avec stupeur qu'eux aussi pouvaient le faire. Quant à mademoiselle Davis, la jeune serpent montra son talent en tant que duelliste contre le professeur Flitwick. Serpentard remporta en tout.

Serdaigle… fut la déception de l'événement. Un total de 80 points fut récolté. Flitwick était déçu de ce résultat néanmoins il était content que les aigles avaient gagné la Coupe des Cinq Maisons, enfin pas qu'ils le savaient encore.

Chez les lions, il n'y avait que quatre participants dont deux d'entre eux étaient les jumeaux Weasley. En montrant leur immense - et très connu - talent des blagues, ils remportèrent un total de 55 points. Les deux autres lions montrèrent de courts tours de magie - sorte de magie que les personnes non magiques faisaient - et remportèrent à la grande déception de Minerva seulement 20 points.

Et finalement, pour terminer cette soirée, ce fut le tour de Ravensly de briller. Comme il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, ça allait très vite se terminer. Samedi - ou Saturday comme la grande majorité de personnes ayant aucune connaissance du français (ou qui n'arrêtaient pas d'écorcher son prénom) l'appelaient - Addams monta sur scène. Le professeur de sortilège baissa les yeux sur la liste de candidat, page six, et sourit. Elle était la dernière chanteuse de Hogwarts got talent. Le charme de la musique s'activa, la jeune Ravensly se mit alors à chanter dans la langue des dragons.

-Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin…

Les yeux de plusieurs personnes s'élargirent en entendant simplement de la jeune mi-serpent mi-aigle, Flitwick était surpris d'entendre les prochaines paroles.

-Naal ok zin los vahriin. Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan. Fod nust hon zindro zaan. Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! (1)

La voix de Samedi était impressionnante pour son âge. Les trois professeurs furent toutes unanimes lorsqu'elles donnèrent à Ravensly les points. Cet afflux de points était surtout dû au fait que la jeune Addams avait chanté dans une langue presque impossible pour des humains de la parler. Ravensly eut au total 90 points.

Pour la demie-finale, il eut une courte pause laissant le soin à l'école de finir leurs entrées et les plats principaux. Les assiettes se vidèrent peu à peu, certains mangeant rapidement car ils avaient hâte de voir qui allait en demi-finale.

Deux Serpentards, deux Poufsouffles, deux Gryffondors, une Ravensly et deux Serdaigles allèrent en demi-finale. Pour cette demi-finale, tous les professeurs devaient noter la prestation qu'ils avaient faite.

Blaise Zabini : 130 points.

Tracey Davis : 125 points.

Les jumeaux Weasley : 100 points.

Pugsley Addams : 95 points.

Cédric Diggory : 95 points.

Malthide Lefey : 90 points.

Derek Lefey : 80 points.

Samedi Addams : 230 points.

Beaucoup de professeurs avaient fait en sorte d'exploser le compteur pensant que la jeune Addams méritait largement plus de points.

* * *

La finale démarra dès que le dessert fut englouti par les élèves et les professeurs.

-Les personnes ayant reçu le plus de points en demi-finale vont en finale. Elles vont nous donner une deuxième prestation qui comptera sur 100 points ! annonça joyeusement Dumbledore, qui songeait à faire un Hogwarts got talent meilleur pour l'année prochaine, le comptage de points était légèrement bizarre.

Les deux finalistes étaient donc deux serpents et une seule Ravensly à la grande déception des autres maisons. Le jeune Zabini passa en premier, la victoire future des Serpentards reposait sur lui. Ayant reçu 130 points durant la demi-finale, il était l'un des deux finalistes. C'était un duel de chanteurs.

Blaise Zabini opta pour chanter l'hymne national de son pays - bien qu'il doutait en secret que très peu de personnes (dans le cercle de la haute bourgeoisie) reconnaissent l'hymne italien.

-Fratelli d'Italia, l'Italia s'e' desta, dell'elmo di Scipio. S'e cinta la 'e la vittoria? Le porga la chioma, che schiava di Roma... (3)

Les professeurs sauf directeurs de maison se concertèrent pour les points. Durant l'une des pauses, ils avaient décidé que trois professeurs pour jury étaient trop peu. Du coup, la première édition de Hogwarts got talent était un peu bordélique au terme des règles, des points et de l'organisation. Néanmoins, c'était une année test.

'Moi qui a pensé que j'irai pas à la finale.. Bon qu'est-ce que je chante ?' pensait Samedi tout en montant sur scène sous les regards de tous.

Beaucoup d'étudiants songeaient à faire en sorte que la prochaine édition de Hogwarts got talent se retrouve dans le journal.

La musique commença au bout de deux minutes, le temps que la jeune Addams se décide, tous attendaient avec impatience quelle chanson la jeune Ravensly allait chanter.

-I can't even remember how it started… (4)

'Je suis sûre que personne ne va reconnaître la chanson.' pensa la jeune Addams en chantant le prochain le prochain complet.

* * *

Hogwarts got talent avait vu passer de nombreuses personnes. La soirée avait été longue pour tous. Maintenant, tous voulaient savoir qui était la maison vainqueur.

-En cinquième place, nous avons Gryffondor avec 175 points.

Tous les étudiants et professeurs applaudirent. Minerva cacha sa déception immense face à la place de sa maison. Elle avait espéré que Gryffondor ne finisse pas en dernière position.

-En quatrième place, nous avons Serdaigle avec 250 points.

Flitwick applaudit avec un sourire. Pas mal. Au moins, Serdaigle n'était pas dernier !

-En troisième place, nous Poufsouffle avec 285 points.

Des cris retentirent. Certains étudiants de Poufsouffle étaient heureux d'avoir fini troisième bien qu'il y avait quelques déçus.

-En deuxième place, nous avons…

Cela se jouait entre Ravensly et Serpentard. Samedi était endormie à la table des lions cachés de l'attention de tous.

-Serpentard avec 405 points !

Des applaudissements retentirent.

-Et en première place, nous avons Ravensly avec 420 points !

À ce même moment, les fantômes envahirent la grande salle, quelques septièmes années ouvrirent des bouteilles d'alcool, des applaudissements et des cris retentirent. Les jumeaux Weasley scandaient le nom "Ravensly", une bannière apparut. Les armoiries et les couleurs de Ravensly apparurent.

Et dans ce joli chaos, la jeune française endormie à la table des lions dormait en ignorant complètement ce qu'il se passait. Certaines personnes tentèrent - ou voulurent - parler à Samedi mais ne la trouvèrent pas.

Comme quoi le sortilège "ne-me-remarque-pas" était très utile dans ce genre de situation.

Alors que plusieurs personnes se mettaient à picoler, de la musique retentissait en signe de fin de Hogwarts got talents. Dumbledore songeait déjà à l'année prochaine où cette fois-ci l'événement serait mieux encadré.

* * *

En fin de soirée, juste avant que les étudiants et étudiantes ne partent se coucher, Dumbledore se leva pour un nouveau discours. Le professeur de potion et directeur de la maison des verts et argents lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait oublié de déclarer la gagnante de la Coupe des Cinq Maisons.

-Jeunes gens avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher, je me dois de vous informer de la maison gagnante de la Coupe des Cinq Maisons.

Tous se tournèrent vers le directeur, certains jeunes étudiants étaient vraiment en train de s'endormir.

-Serdaigle remporte la Coupe des Cinq Maisons !

Silence. Blanc. On pouvait même entendre une mouche voler. Severus se pinça le nez.

-Laissons les aller se coucher. Au diable ! Ils fêteront leur victoire demain dans le train ! s'exclama le professeur de potion faisant signe aux préfets Serpentards de partir.

La Grande Salle se vida peu à peu laissant aux elfes de maison le soin de tout ranger et nettoyer. La soirée avait été épuisante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Bella ciao
> 
> (2) skyrim the song of the dragonborn
> 
> (3) Hymne italien.
> 
> (4) Painted Smile - Madame Macabre.


	10. Union Addams-Black (10)

L'aéroport de Roissy Charles de Gaulle était bondé. Ce qui était relativement normal, c'était la même chose pour tout aéroport. Parmi les nombreux passagers, anciens et nouveaux, quelques personnes se distinguaient par leurs apparences quelque peu choquantes pour les esprits fermés.

Lurch marchait devant le groupe tout en portant les bagages de la branche principale du clan. Certes, il pouvait utiliser la magie pour réduire la taille des valises cependant il était dans un milieu non magique donc ce n'était pas recommandable. Le majordome attirait les regards à moitié choqués et à moitié horrifiés. Derrière le majordome, l'aînée des enfants Addams marchait tout en adressant aux personnes qu'elle surprenait à les dévisager un regard terrifiant, ses frères l'encadraient tout en discutant joyeusement des prochaines étapes qu'ils devaient endurer. Pubert était dans les bras de sa mère, Morticia, qui marchait à l'arrière du groupe avec son mari Gomez, sa belle-soeur Pétunia et son beau-frère Fester, qui eux portaient les jeunes Lucifer et Lamia. L'étrange famille ne se préoccupait pas des regards se dirigeant dans le plus grand calme vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Quelques chuchotements étaient néanmoins entendus lorsque le groupe passait devant des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de juger.

Arrivée en dehors du bâtiment, toute la famille se tourna vers Lurch, ce dernier tapotait sur son téléphone. Une dizaine de minutes passa ainsi. Puis, une limousine noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta devant l'aéroport. Le chauffeur sortit de la limousine, il salua avec un accent très familier - du moins pour Lurch - la famille. Puis, il échangea quelques mots avec Lurch dans une langue méconnue. Lurch ouvrit par la suite la porte de la limousine, et la famille entra un par un dans le véhicule sous les regards fixes des gens autour d'eux. Le chauffeur reprit sa place au volant du magnifique véhicule avec Lurch à ses côtés. La limousine démarra et quitta l'aéroport.

Les Addams n'étaient pas en France par simple hasard. Non, certainement pas. Ils étaient là pour le bal annuel des Addams. Cette année, le bal était tenu en Bourgogne-Franche-Comté par Samedi Addams. Ou appelé "samedi" en diverses langues. La jeune fille de douze ans, par ailleurs, songeait à changer de prénom puisqu'elle le trouvait beaucoup trop contraignant. Cousin Itt avait promis à la jeune fille de regarder les procédures pour un changement de prénom. L'aéroport de Roissy, ou du moins ses employés, voyaient arriver différentes personnes portant toutes le nom Addams (avec ses deux 'd') et cela perturbait tous les travailleurs.

-Pourquoi Samedi veut-elle changer de prénom ? demanda Pugsley curieux de la raison derrière.

-Parce que les gens ont tendance à mal prononcer son prénom et qu'il n'est pas pratique. Répondit Wednesday à son frère.

-Je pense qu'il y a une autre raison. Déclara Azazel se joignant à la conversation.

-Laquelle ? demanda d'un ton interrogateur Wednesday.

-Je pense que Samedi n'est pas son prénom. Plutôt un nom de code ou quelque chose comme ça. Répondit Azazel ayant réfléchi pendant des heures sur la question.

-Peut-être. J'irai lui demander. Décida Pugsley très intrigué par cette affaire.

Aurait-elle menti sur son prénom ? Était-ce un nom de code ? Qu'en était-il ? Quelle était la vérité ?

* * *

Samedi n'était pas un prénom. Ça n'avait jamais été un prénom. Le changer ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps, songea la jeune Addams de douze ans, puisqu'au départ ça n'avait jamais été un prénom.

Sa mère, une Addams, héritière de la branche bourguignonne du clan avait toujours eu des contacts - et par extension - n'avait jamais pu lui donner un nom, un véritable nom. En vérité, ce fut son père qui lui avait donné un nom. Née d'une des branches les plus obscures du clan Addams, retirée dans les profondeurs de la forêt de l'éternelle folie, et d'une Noble et Ancienne Famille, elle était un enfant très spécial. Sa mère avait marié Artemis Black, le troisième fils de Lord Black. Tandis que les Addams n'avaient aucune tradition concernant le prénom - outre la tradition du fait que le prénom devait être morbide dans un sens - les Black, eux, en avaient une. Aucun Black de sexe masculin ou féminin prenait le nom d'une autre famille comme aucun Addams de sexe masculin ou du sexe féminin ne prenait le nom d'une autre famille. Le mariage de Alena Addams et Artemis Black était complètement passé inaperçu du côté des deux familles.

"Samedi" était un nom de code. Qui était censé durer jusqu'au douzième anniversaire de la jeune Addams. Cousin Itt avait été énormément surpris d'entendre la véritable raison derrière la demande de la jeune fille.

Alena Addams avait été une assassin très prisée durant son vivant. Elle avait contracté des ennemis comme des alliés. Née d'une longue lignée d'assassins, de nécromanciens, de tueurs en série, et d'autres métiers moins connus, Alena avait été une assassin très talentueuse. Son mariage avec Artemis Black, un aristocrate qui trempait les arts les plus obscurs de la magie, avait été une véritable surprise pour de nombreuses personnes à la fin de la guerre.

Artemis Black avait nommé sa fille selon la noble tradition des Black. Le nom de code était une tradition pour la branche bourguignonne vivant au beau de la forêt de l'éternelle folie, un nom de code qui était utilisé à l'extérieur de la forêt jusqu'au douzième anniversaire, signe de l'émancipation des jeunes Addams appartenant à la forêt de l'éternelle folie.

* * *

_Lord Gomez Addams,_

_C'est un plaisir immense pour moi de vous révéler finalement mon véritable prénom. Comme vous le savez, les Addams de la forêt de l'éternelle folie honorent depuis de nombreuses années une tradition. Chaque Addams devait être référencé par un nom de code en dehors de la forêt jusqu'au douzième anniversaire._

_Vous m'avez connu depuis notre première rencontre comme "Samedi". Il est temps pour vous de connaître mon véritable nom. Je suis plus que soulagée de pouvoir révéler ainsi mon nom. Jamais durant les années où je vous ai connus, vous et le reste du clan, je n'ai pensé à révéler mon véritable nom ou j'ai tout simplement pendant toutes ces années pensé que j'étais Samedi Addams. C'est bien évidemment l'une des traditions les plus vieilles de ma branche et l'une des plus sécurisées. À douze ans, nous goûtons à l'émancipation. Malgré le fait que j'ai grandi différemment que tout enfant venant de ma branche, je continue ces traditions qui honorent la branche depuis des générations._

_Je compte bien l'annoncer durant la Fête de Famille pour faciliter les choses cependant il est très important que vous le sachiez. Cousin Itt m'a déjà bien mâché le travail de changement de nom. L'année prochaine, tous connaîtront mon véritable nom à Poudlard. Cela facilitera bien la prononciation de mon nom. Il a été si difficile pour les anglais de prononcer mon nom de code français._

_Mère fut une talentueuse assassin, très prisée par la mafia, elle eut comme mari, père, Artemis Black, le troisième fils de Lord Black. Leur mariage fut très discret. Très peu, si l'on compte ceux qui font attention aux nouveaux liens, connaissent la vérité au sujet de ma défunte mère. Que son âme hante les désespérés. Père, bien que plongé dans les arts les plus obscurs de la magie, était lui aussi un assassin de talent. Que son âme hante ceux qui bravent l'interdit immense._

_Ce n'est d'un naturel que je marche la même voie._

_Lord Black, je me présente, je m'appelle Izar Addams._

_Soyez rassuré, mon seigneur._

_La forêt de l'éternelle folie ne vous touchera point._

_Que les morts veillent sur vous, mon Lord,_

_Izar Addams._

* * *

La prison n'était, selon Sirius Black, pas un bon hôtel où rester, surtout pour un long séjour. Bientôt, en novembre - c'était si loin et si proche en même temps, il aurait passé onze ans à Azkaban. Ce n'était pas un anniversaire, non loin de là, mais pour lui c'était un moyen de se rappeler de la notion de temps. Bon, certes ce n'était pas très sain de garder le compte de combien d'années il avait passé dans la prison, mais c'était déjà un début.

Sirius ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il était loin d'être sain d'esprit. Entre Azkaban et ses aspects très négatifs, honnêtement il ne voyait pas d'avantages dans la prison, et la dépression dans laquelle il était plongé depuis des années, Sirius n'était pas sain d'esprit. Plusieurs fois, les pensées suicidaires avaient traversé son esprit cependant il n'avait jamais en exécution tous ses plans. Sirius gardait malgré tout un semblant de sanité. Sirius pensait avant d'agir, il savait où il était et pourquoi même s'il était innocent. Il se souvenait de tout. Le fils de Orion Black était né avec l'hypermnésie - ou également appelé exaltation de la mémoire - qui était caractérisé par une mémoire autobiographique extrêmement détaillée. L'homme n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de cette particularité, au final ça avait porté ses fruits.

Sirius avait froid. Le prisonnier était assis sur le sol dans le coin - bizarrement - le plus chaud de sa petite cellule dans l'un des étages les plus dangereux de la prison, entendant les cris sanglants et agonisants ou encore les injures des autres prisonniers. Les yeux fermés, Sirius était en train de se remémorer de son passé, de son enfance où il jouait avec son petit-frère, où il parlait à ses parents, où il était encore un enfant. Et sans le vouloir comme à chaque fois des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Sirius voulait voir son frère - la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était dans un lit d'hôpital - ses parents s'ils étaient encore en vie pour leur demander pardon d'avoir vu trop haut. Il voulait voir son filleul. Le fils aîné de Orion Black avait reçu quelques années auparavant une lettre de la tante maternelle (adoptive) de son filleul donc le Black savait que son filleul était heureux et en sécurité.

-Lord Black ! hurla une voix.

Mais Sirius n'entendait rien car il était perdu dans son passé. Il avait été un rêveur. Il avait voulu révolutionner la Grande Bretagne magique par l'extension de l'Empire Black. Sirius avait voulu construire une chaîne de magasins sous son nom qui aurait favorisé l'intégration des personnes venant de familles non magiques dans la communauté. Contrairement à ce que de nombreuses pensaient de lui, Sirius était un traditionaliste. Certes, il n'était pas un traditionaliste de pure souche qui s'accrochait à tout, mais plutôt un traditionaliste révolutionnaire. Continuant de s'enfoncer dans le passé, le Black n'entendait pas les rugissements des prisonniers sur son étage ni même les hurlements des gardiens ou encore les jurons colorés.

Orion Black était tout sauf amusé. Il n'avait pas souhaité se rendre à Azkaban néanmoins cela était nécessaire pour rendre visite à son fils. Depuis son rendez-vous avec Lord Addams sur l'affaire des Potter, il s'était penché sur le cas de son fils aîné. La vie après la fin de la guerre n'avait pas été facile pour lui, pour sa femme et son deuxième fils.

D'abord, il avait été plongé dans un coma de trois ans tandis que son fils Regulus lui avait mis le même temps à se remettre de son expérience - ou son presque suicide comme sa femme se plaisait à dire - tandis que Walburga sa femme s'était occupé des affaires de la famille. Sirius Black avait été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. Lorsque Walburga l'avait découvert, sa rage avait secoué la Grande Bretagne magique. Le Wizengamot avait refusé de donner un procès à Sirius Black et avait même refusé un droit de visite. Durant les années suivantes le réveil de Orion, la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black s'était remis de la guerre à la grande surprise de nombreuses familles tels que les Malfoy - ou un certain Malfoy avait voulu se procurer de la richesse des Black - ou encore les Weasley. Une famille dont Orion se méfiait énormément, des rumeurs couraient dans la Grande Bretagne sur cette famille magique.

La lettre de Lord Addams l'avait grandement surpris. Le rendez-vous avait été rafraîchissant. Les deux Lords avaient énormément parlé de l'affaire. Orion avait été surpris d'apprendre que son fils avait un filleul et que ce dernier avait été adopté dans le clan Addams. Les informations qu'il avait reçues avaient été une bonne aide. Non seulement en l'espace de quelques mois il avait réussi à obtenir un droit de visite mais également le droit d'apporter des cadeaux à son aîné - qui avait grandement besoin de confort le temps d'attente avant son procès. Procès qui aurait bientôt lieu avec Artémis Black en tant qu'avocat - un excellent et célèbre avocat de la branche française de la famille - le dossier avait été largement accepté par Amelia Bones, fervente justicière, et préparé par plusieurs Black dont son père, en retraite avec sa femme en France.

Orion ignorait les cris des prisonniers alors qu'il s'avançait, mené par le chef des gardes, vers la cellule de son fils. Irrité, le Lord jeta un sort de silence aux prisonniers. Il arriva devant la cellule de Sirius, l'un des gardes ouvrit la porte, et le Lord entra. Son cœur se brisa en voyant dans quel état se trouvait son héritier, il grinça des dents sentant une rage incontrôlable monter en lui en pensant à ceux qui avaient envoyé son fils sans procès en prison. Les cheveux sales, Sirius était recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule portant des vêtements troués et déchirés. Il avait les yeux fermés, il semblait être plongé dans ses souvenirs plus que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Sirius.

Le ton était doux et bas. Pourtant, l'aîné de Orion entendit la voix très familière de son père le ramenait dans la sombre et lugubre pièce dans laquelle il habitait depuis des années. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, l'homme ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu, ses yeux tombèrent sur une paire de pieds. Était-ce véritablement son père ?

-Sirius, je suis là. Ajouta Orion comme s'il lisait l'esprit de son fils.

Sirius leva la tête. Là, son père était bien là. Vêtu d'une robe en velours verte, d'une cape noire, ses traits aristocratiques démontraient un certain âge, Orion Black était bien là.

-P…

Essayer de parler après tant d'années sans parler était difficile. Orion fit apparaître un tabouret, il s'assit à hauteur de son fils qui frissonnait. Malgré l'été, il faisait très froid sur l'île d'Azkaban. Orion sortit de sa poche un petit sac qu'il agrandit avec un sort. À l'intérieur de ce sac, il y avait un peu de nourriture, de la boisson, des vêtements propres, une couverture et un pendentif. Le père changea d'un coup de baguette les vêtements de son fils, ce dernier se contentant de cligner des yeux, il jeta également un sort de nettoyage et d'odeur sur son aîné. Le Lord décida par la suite de nettoyer la cellule avec quelques sorts de nettoyage. Orion enroula la couverture autour des épaules de son fils, la couverture aux couleurs de Poufsouffle - couverture fournie par Melania Black, sa mère - était infusée de sorts de protection et de chaleur. Sirius frissonna. Mais il était heureux de sentir un changement de température. Par mesure de sécurité, le Lord jeta quelques sorts de chaleur dans la cellule de son fils.

-Sirius, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Orion inquiet que son travail ne soit pas assez.

-C… cha.. chaud. Répondit d'une voix basse et rauque son fils.

Orion hocha la tête, soulagée Il fit apparaître une table basse devant Sirius, qui lui jeta un regard confus, il plaça la boisson et la nourriture en face de son fils.

-Mange Sirius, doucement, prend ton temps. Je vais t'expliquer en partie ce que tu as manqué et ce qu'il va se passer.

L'homme obéit à son père. Il commença à manger, ses mains faisant trembler les couverts.

* * *

Nous étions un dix-sept juillet pourtant Albus n'était pas en vacance. Il y avait tant de choses à préparer et à changer. Il avait été enchanté par l'idée de sa sous directrice. De plus, le vieux sorcier songeait de plus en plus à sa retraite. Il avait après tout travaillé toute sa vie. Même le vieux Arcturus Black était à la retraite, et encore il était plus jeune que lui. Albus se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Partir en retraite était simple pourtant confier la charge de Poudlard à quelqu'un d'autre ne l'était pas.

Ce dix-sept juillet, Albus avait eu un entretien avec un membre de la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Black. Un certain Naos Black. Le directeur se souvenait très bien de ce Black, un excellent élève qui avait passé comme n'importe quel Black une scolarité à Poudlard. Naos Black avait été victime quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt victime d'une malédiction. Il avait été transformé en bambin. Un puissant glamour que très peu de sorciers pouvaient détecter était placé sur le sorcier lui permettant de passer complètement inaperçu.

Le Black postulait pour le poste de professeur de métamorphose, certes sa sous directrice restait professeur de métamorphose mais si Albus embauchait le Black alors les deux professeurs se partageront les classes. L'idée était que Minerva prenne les classes Gryffondor-Poufsouffle de la première année à la septième tandis que l'autre professeur prend Serpentard-Serdaigle. En septembre, Minerva ne serait plus directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Sa sous directrice avait engagé son neveu comme directeur de la maison Gryffondor, ce dernier était par ailleurs en train de réfléchir aux changements qu'il pouvait faire.

En parlant de nouvelles personnes pour le personnel de Poudlard, cet été Albus cherchait un certain nombre de nouvelles personnes. D'abord, il recherchait un nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus qui connaissait actuellement le monde moldu (et qui pourrait refaire un programme). Un nouveau professeur de défense était également recherché. Il souhaitait trouver au moins un professeur compétent, deux si possible. Comme les maîtres de potion ne couraient pas les rues, le directeur ne s'attardait pas sur ce fait. Une réforme des programmes de Poudlard était en train de s'installer cet été pour la prochaine année, les étudiants auraient une surprise à la rentrée. Il était temps pour Poudlard de retrouver sa place de numéro un.

Il y avait de nombreuses choses à s'occuper. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul. Le professeur Flitwick recherchait activement un professeur d'origine non sorcière pour remplacer le professeur d'histoire de la magie pour les années quatre à sept. De plus, les protections de Poudlard devaient être remplacées et renforcées par une équipe composée de gobelins, centaures et d'humains. L'histoire avec les trolls l'avait énormément secoué.

* * *

La demeure était sinistre.

Blaise se tenait devant les portes de la porte avec sa mère. Un sourire crispé décorait son visage aristocrate. Ses yeux remarquèrent non loin de lui Terry Boot, lui était venu seul puisqu'aucun de ses parents ne pouvait l'accompagner à la demeure n'ayant pas voulu se plier aux règles du clan Addams.

-Blaise ! entendit-il.

Il se tourna vers le son de la voix de son ami et camarade à Serpentard, Azazel Addams. Le garçon se tenait à quelques mètres de lui accompagné bien évidemment de sa famille. Pour la première fois, l'italien voyait le père et la mère de son ami. Il déglutit en réalisant que son ami était le fils du Lord et de la Lady du clan Addams. Azazel s'avança vers lui, un sourire assuré aux lèvres. Blaise souhaitait être comme son ami. Assuré.

-Comment tu te sens ? Ah, non, ne répond pas. Tu es stressé. Je comprends tout à fait. Dit le garçon en s'arrêtant juste en face de lui.

Blaise nota que la famille de son ami s'avancer vers lui et sa mère, des sourires plaisants sur leurs visages.

-L'atmosphère.. est étrange. Fit remarquer comme réponse le jeune italien.

-Et encore, on a de la chance ! s'exclama Azazel. Normalement, on est censé entendre les voix venant de la forêt.

-Les voix ? s'enquit la mère du jeune sorcier italien.

-En effet. Nous nous tenons au beau milieu d'une forêt appelée la forêt de l'éternelle folie. Nous bénéficions d'une protection contre la forêt. D'ici peu de temps, cette protection disparaîtra. Informa Gomez lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près du petit groupe.

-Très intéressant.. et dangereux. Kiara Zabini.

Kiara Zabini était l'une des plus dangereuses figures du monde souterrain. Morticia engagea naturellement une conversation avec la sorcière. Alors qu'ils attendaient l'ouverture de la demeure pour le bal annuel des Addams, chacun était engagé dans une conversation ou dans d'autres cas dans une bêtise. Terry s'était rapproché du groupe lorsque Pugsley l'avait interpellé. Le Serdaigle avait pu finalement se détendre en compagnie de ses amis.

Vers dix-sept heures, un son de cloche retentit. Tous les bruits cessèrent immédiatement. Les portes de la demeure s'ouvrirent, des petits êtres se postèrent près des portes. Tous reconnurent sans aucun mal les elfes de maison vêtus d'un uniforme noir et doré.

Dix minutes furent nécessaires pour que tous les invités entrent dans la demeure.

Ils furent emmenés dans une grande salle magnifiquement décorée. Le sol était pierreux, c'était normalement une pièce utilisée comme salle de rituel pour les rituels les plus dangereux et cela demandait un sol particulier. De grands murs en pierre entouraient les invités. Des portraits normaux - qui ne bougeaient pas - décoraient les murs. Cinq bannières aux couleurs du clan faisaient face à cinq autres bannières, qui elles étaient aux couleurs de la branche bourguignonne. Il y avait une inscription en latin sur une bannière flottante au-dessus d'une des tables présentes dans la pièce : Audaces fortuna juvat (la chance sourit aux audacieux). Les tables étaient entreposées contre les murs, chacune des tables avait des plateaux de nourriture, de verres et de boissons. Des chaises étaient entreposées en demi-cercle près des tables et autour de la piste de danse. Il y avait une longue table en face de la chaise de l'hôtesse, la propriétaire de la demeure. C'était une table garnie telle une table de roi.

Certains s'assirent sur les chaises une fois arrivés dans la grande salle tandis que d'autres restèrent debout, les invités se dispersèrent dans la salle de manière à laisser un chemin plutôt vaste pour passer. Gomez s'avança naturellement vers la longue table accompagné de sa femme, Morticia, de sa belle-mère, de son frère, sa belle-sœur, et bien évidemment de ses enfants. La longue table était toujours réservée à l'hôte ou l'hôtesse ainsi qu'à la branche principale du clan. Ils s'assirent. Du coin de l'œil, Azazel aperçut Blaise et sa mère Kiara. Les deux Zabini se tenaient près d'un autre groupe de Addams, par ailleurs Terry semblait être parfaitement intégré dans le groupe.

-Bonsoir, bonsoir à tous. Bienvenue dans la charmante demeure de la forêt de l'éternelle folie. Annonça une voix très familière aux oreilles de Wednesday.

La fille aînée de Gomez haussa un sourcil en voyant sa cousine apparaître magiquement au beau milieu de la place. Avait-elle été là sous un sort d'invisibilité durant tout ce temps ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit par une lettre assez courte, je dois l'avouer, la protection contre la forêt ne dure qu'une semaine. Je suis née ici dans cette demeure comme tous les précédents membres de la branche bourguignonne. Ici dans cette demeure où un être est accroché à mon âme. Ne soyez pas inquiet. Il est parfaitement normal pour quelqu'un né ici dans cette maison d'avoir un compagnon indésirable. Ou désirable. Cela dépend du point de vue. Aujourd'hui, ce soir, je suis honorée. Aujourd'hui, ce soir, j'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Pugsley ne savait pas que Samedi était capable de faire un tel bon discours. Il était naturellement intéressé par le discours donné par sa cousine. La jeune fille de douze ans se tenait au beau milieu de la salle portant un pantalon noir - qui ressemblait étrangement à un pyjama - un tee-shirt violet avec une veste en cuir noir. Samedi portait également un haut chapeau de forme noir avec un ruban violet dessus. Pugsley plissa les yeux remarquant également qu'elle portait une courte cape noire qui descendait jusqu'en bas de ses fesses.

Une annonce ? songea Azazel. Quelle annonce ?

Dans ses lettres, elle n'avait pas une seule fois mentionné une annonce. Le sourire de son père était inquiétant, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle allait annoncer. Il avait le sentiment que son père était au courant.

-Dans ma famille, nous avons une très vieille tradition. À la naissance, chaque personne est donnée un nom de code.

Elle pausa laissant la révélation être dirigée par ses proches puis reprit de plus belle :

-Jusqu'à nos douze ans, nous vivons sous ce nom de code. Vous le savez sans doute, vous me connaissez sous le nom Samedi Addams. Samedi étant mon nom de code. Aujourd'hui, ce soir, j'ai l'honneur de finalement révéler le nom qu'on m'a donné lors de ma naissance.

Nom de code ? pensa sous le choc Azazel. Cette révélation, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Cela se conformait à ce qu'il pensait depuis quelque temps. Cela signifiait probablement que le changement de nom n'était qu'une formalité pour sa cousine. Le changement de nom devait déjà être effectif à Poudlard. Azazel sourit. Il avait hâte de connaître le véritable nom de sa cousine.

-Izar Addams Black.

Blanc.

-J'avoue que là je n'ai fait aucun effort. Rit Izar, faisant rire la galerie. Si je porte le nom de mon père, c'est pour une bonne raison, une raison que vous connaissez tous.

-Que veut-elle dire ? demanda Pugsley en chuchotant à son père.

-Les Black sont comme nous. Ils refusent de perdre leur nom de naissance au mariage. Chaque enfant né dans une famille différente est donnée le nom Black sur l'acte de naissance. Si jamais leurs parents venaient à mourir, les Black seront les premiers et sûrement les seuls à obtenir la garde. Lui répondit Lord Addams sur le même ton.

La lettre de la jeune Addams avait une grande surprise. Néanmoins, Gomez s'y était attendu surtout après qu'il eut découvert d'où venait Izar. La jeune Izar lui avait ensuite confié dans une autre lettre le nom de ses parents. Il avait par la suite contacté Lord Black concernant l'union secrète entre Alena Addams et Artemis Black, Lord Black lui avait confirmé ses soupçons lorsqu'il s'était rendu à Gringotts. Les deux Lords s'étaient alors rencontrés une seconde fois concernant l'alliance inattendue - créée sans le savoir par les défunts parents de Izar - entre le clan Addams et la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Black. Il allait profiter de cette soirée pour annoncer officiellement l'alliance entre leur clan et les Black.

Alors que Izar achevait son discours, quelques personnes commençaient déjà à discuter de la révélation. Certains semblaient avoir oublié cette tradition particulière. Terry était complètement sous le choc. Son amie de Ravensly venait juste de révéler son véritable prénom. Il échangea un regard avec Blaise, le Serpentard était tout autant surpris malgré le fait qu'il cachait sa surprise.

Dès que Izar eut fini son discours qui avait été complètement improvisé, la soirée commença. Izar avait prévu de nombreuses animations pour cette soirée. La jeune fille s'assit sur sa chaise, songeant déjà à disparaître à l'étage dans sa demeure. Les fêtes, ce n'était pas son truc.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'éclipser dans deux heures.

-Quelle surprise ! s'exclama Pétunia avec un sourire.

-Gomez le savait lui ! pesta Fester gagnant un sourire sournois de son frère.

-Bien évidemment que je le savais avant vous. Il était important que je sois informé en premier avant toute annonce officielle. Informa d'un ton neutre Lord Addams.

-Izar… T'aurais pu nous le dire ! renchérit Azazel tout en faisant une moue.

Izar haussa un sourcil.

-Et trahir la tradition ? Bien sûr que non.

Azazel bouda.

-Qui t'a donné ce nom ? demanda curieusement Pétunia à la jeune fille au milieu de la longue table tandis qu'une douce musique commençait à se jouer dans la salle.

-Mon père. C'est une tradition chez les Black de donner un nom ayant un rapport avec les étoiles. Répondit Izar en se servant du cidre ignorant royalement les regards scandalisés de ses cousins.

-Et le nom de code ? fit la grand-mère.

-Ma mère.

La conversation changea immédiatement lorsque Gomez annonça la nouvelle : l'alliance des Addams avec les Black. La soirée se poursuivit entre le repas, les animations et les différentes danses.

* * *

Environ une bonne semaine après la fête du vingt-et-un juillet, dans un parc connu de Paris, Azazel se baladait tranquillement. Le garçon marchait les mains dans les poches. Cet après-midi, il était seul.

-Excusez-moi ! entendit-il.

Pensant que la personne parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne porta aucune attention à la personne. Soudainement, une main attrapa son épaule. Il fut retourné d'un seul coup par un grand homme portant un costume cravate. N'avait-il pas chaud ? songea pendant un instant Azazel avant de se tendre.

-Excusez-moi pour… Non era necessario Davide ! (Ce n'était pas nécessaire Davide !) Excusez-moi pour lui. Je voulais euh…

Son interlocuteur était un grand homme aux cheveux courts noirs. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire, d'un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures de luxe de même couleur. Ses manches de chemise étaient enroulées de manière à permettre à l'homme de s'aérer. Azazel n'avait pas besoin de prétendre d'être Einstein pour savoir que l'homme était riche.

-Sono (je suis).. mince, je m'appelle Federico Vongola.

Un mafieux. Azazel observa ses alentours gardant ses émotions sous scellé. Federico Vongola ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses gardes du corps.

-Azazel Addams. Que fait un mafieux dans un parc ?

Federico offrit un sourire neutre à l'enfant en face de lui. L'aborder s'était révélé plus facile que prévu. Il était rare de trouver une tempête active aussi facilement. Federico espérait pouvoir s'harmoniser avec cette tempête malgré son âge et son nom.

Bon sang, un Addams ! songea l'italien alors qu'il proposait de boire un café.

Azazel était tenté de refuser néanmoins ses instincts lui disaient clairement qu'il était en sécurité avec cet homme. N'ayant rien à faire d'autre que de se balader dans le parc, il accepta. Peut-être que c'était une idée stupide mais il ne ressentait aucun danger. Par précaution, il envoya néanmoins un message à Lurch. Azazel suivit le mafieux et ses gardes du corps hors du parc jusqu'à une limousine.

Federico ne vit aucune surprise sur le visage du garçon. Ni même de regard excité. Cela voulait sûrement dire que le garçon était déjà probablement habitué au luxe.

-Le Café de Paris, per favore (s'il vous plaît). Annonça l'héritier de l'Empire Vongola.

La limousine démarra, direction le Café de Paris.


	11. La fin des vacances (11)

Federico était surpris de rencontrer une flamme active dans la capitale française. Cette flamme active n'était au final pas si anodine si on connaissait le nom du garçon. Un Addams. En tant qu'héritier des Vongola, et même un mafieux très informé, il connaissait la puissance des Addams. Rencontrer un Addams, et donc une flamme active, était une occasion exceptionnelle.

-Donc voici le fameux héritier des Vongola.

Le dit héritier releva soudainement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Un homme ressemblant énormément à Azazel Addams, un autre Addams. Gomez sourit et s'installa à côté de son fils. Il murmura quelque chose au garçon. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Pensez-vous que nous ne savions pas ce que vous tentez de faire ? demanda d'une voix douce Gomez, commençant ainsi la conversation.

-Je ne comprends pas. Avoua Federico, très confus.

-Vous voulez mon fils comme l'un de vos gardiens. C'est ce que font les ciels après tout. Déclara Gomez, fixant l'héritier des Vongola dans les yeux et préférant ne pas tourner autour du pot.

-J'ai été très surpris de sentir une flamme active, je ne pensais pas que cette flamme active était un Addams. Jamais je forcerai quelqu'un à devenir mon gardien. Néanmoins, j'ai eu une demande particulière…

Federico se sentit soudainement nerveux. Malgré qu'il ne laissa aucune émotion apparaître sur son visage, Gomez pouvait bien voir que l'héritier était mal à l'aise. Gomez comprenait là où voulait en venir l'italien. Un regard vers son fils lui prouva que ce dernier ne connaissait pas la signification de ce que venait de dire l'italien.

-Il est normal pour un ciel de voir s'il est compatible avec divers éléments dans sa recherche de gardiens. Commença le chef du clan Addams. Je pourrai autoriser une telle demande néanmoins je n'ai pas une totale confiance en Vongola.

Federico se tendit. Dans quoi s'embarquait-il ?

-Pour qu'un ciel s'harmonise avec un élément, il doit être compatible. Pour être compatible, il faut passer du temps l'élément. Les Vongola sont en train de tomber de leur trône.. Ce n'est pas bon pour les affaires futures de mon clan puisque les Vongola agissent comme une balance dans le monde de la mafia. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous Addams nous nous retrouvons souvent plongés dans le monde souterrain à maintenir la balance avec Vindici. Mes ancêtres ont connu le fondateur de Vongola, Primo. Malheureusement à partir du troisième parrain, le lien entre Vongola et mon clan a été perdu puisque plus personne chez les Vongola respectaient l'accord établi entre Primo et le chef du clan à cette époque.

Federico était absorbé par les paroles de son interlocuteur. Il se fit une note dans l'un des coins de sa tête pour demander l'histoire entre les Vongola jusqu'au deuxième parrain et le clan Addams. C'était tellement passionnant.

Les deux adultes discutèrent sous le regard amusé d'Azazel un accord qui saurait bénéficier les deux clans. Azazel lui était d'accord de passer un peu de temps avec le mafieux. Comme disait la populace, Federico lui donnait des vibes positives. Le garçon se redressa et observa qui accompagnait l'héritier des Vongola, deux body gardes portant des vêtements que normalement les gens portaient pour des évènements importants tels que les mariages ou les enterrements.

* * *

-Voici mon numéro. Enfin, l'un de mes numéros. Dit Federico en tendant un bout de papier à Azazel.

Le garçon prit le papier et le glissa dans sa poche de jean sous le regard mal à l'aise de l'héritier des Vongola.

-T'aimes bien la France ? demanda Federico essayant d'apprendre à connaître le garçon.

-Oui, la France est si... horrible. Répondit Azazel avec un sourire plaisant sur le visage.

Federico resta interdit pendant quelques minutes. Puis, une ampoule apparut au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait déjà oublié que les Addams parlaient étrangement. Le mafieux rit sous le regard curieux de la jeune tempête. Azazel leva un sourcil.

-Désolé.. Désolé.. C'est juste que j'oublie déjà comment vous vous exprimez vous les Addams. Dit-il se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air penaud.

Azazel ricana. Le garçon avala par la suite les dernières goûtes de son café sous le regard curieux du mafieux.

Federico était très content d'avoir l'opportunité d'apprendre à connaître le garçon, qui pourrait peut-être devenir son gardien si jamais ils étaient compatibles, de plus l'offre de Gomez Addams était bénéfique pour les Addams comme pour lui. Federico voulait redonner vie au nom Vongola.

-Aimes-tu… aller à Poudlard ? demanda le mafieux très curieux d'entendre parler de cette fameuse école.

Lui avait reçu une éducation stricte en Italie. Plusieurs tuteurs l'avaient instruit dans les différentes branches de la magie. Il avait passé ses examens de magie en candidat libre. Il ne connaissait pas l'école magique, il connaissait l'école de la mafia mais ça, c'était un autre délire.

-Poudlard est une bonne école, enfin cela dépend sur quel point. Répondit le garçon avec un air pensif. Et toi, as-tu été dans une école de magie ? demanda-t-il.

Federico but une gorgée de son café avant de répondre.

-Non. Je suis allé seulement à l'école mafieuse. J'ai reçu des cours de magie par des tuteurs que mon père a engagé. Je dois dire que j'aurai aimé allé une fois dans ma vie dans une école magique. Et puis, Poudlard est à mon sens une école majestueuse due par sa longévité, ses fondateurs et son histoire. Je dois bien avouer que les cours ne sont plus aux goûts du jour. L'école a perdu de la valeur sur ce point là.

Azazel acquiesça.

-Dans quelle maison es-tu à Poudlard ? demanda le mafieux.

-Serpentard.

-Serpentard, c'est la maison rouge et or ?

Azazel le regarda pendant deux longues minutes. Federico se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Avait-il dit une bêtise ? Azazel secoua la tête. Franchement, c'était le gars qui avait parlé de Poudlard comme s'il l'avait étudié ?

-Non, c'est la maison des verts et argents. La maison que les anglais détestent car M. Jenesuispasmort y a étudié et que plusieurs minions de M. Jenesuispasmort y ont également étudié.

Federico clignota des yeux. Ah. Il se sentait con maintenant que le garçon lui avait répondu. Il avait confondu Serpentard et Gryffondor. Et qui était ce « M. Jenesuispasmort » ? Le mafieux soupira. Il préféra ne rien dire. Un rictus apparut sur le visage du jeune garçon.

* * *

-Viens… viens… viens avec moi. Murmura une voix familière dans l'esprit de Izar.

Izar soupira. Voilà que l'être ne la laissait plus tranquille, et cela depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. La forêt n'était pas contente, de n'avoir pas pu faire de dégâts chez ses invités lors de la soirée. Il n'eut aucun incident majeur. Quelques petits incidents, oui, mais rien d'énorme qui aurait pu causer des dégâts. Ceux qui avaient bravé les interdits, souvent des enfants et des adolescents, avaient été puni pour s'être mis en danger d'une telle manière. Izar avait par ailleurs reçu à plusieurs reprises des excuses en forme de lettre.

-My mother told me, someday I would buy, galleys with good oars, sails to distant shores…(1)

Les voix se turent lorsque Izar commença à chanter alors qu'elle traversait la forêt. Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée cependant la jeune Addams se devait de le faire pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Et pour cause, des êtres qui étaient connus grâce aux terribles histoires qui avaient déchiré la région. C'était environ la vingtième fois qu'elle parcourait la forêt depuis le début des vacances. Ayant fini ses devoirs très tôt au début de l'été, à la grande surprise de ceux qui lui avaient demandé des précisions sur les devoirs, Izar avait pu s'occuper pleinement de la demeure.

L'être qui la suivait partout lorsqu'elle se retrouvait à la demeure, qui s'était accroché à elle depuis sa naissance, avait commencé à lui parler pleinement. Il sonnait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été. Selon les écrits de sa famille, ces êtres qui s'accrochaient à eux étaient des compagnons de vie. Izar avait tant de choses à apprendre. S'occuper de la demeure était vraiment un énorme défi.

-J'étais sûre que c'était par ici.

Izar s'arrêta. Son regard balaya l'endroit. Les voix murmuraient autour d'elle néanmoins personne ne se montra. Qui se trouvait dans la forêt ? Était-ce un nouveau venu ?

« Viens… Viens… Il… Il… Il est là… »

La jeune Addams haussa un sourcil. De qui parlait-il ? C'était la même chose depuis quelques semaines. Chacun de ses voyages dans la forêt se révélait très éprouvant pour elle mais jamais elle n'avait pu découvrir la vérité. Izar prit une profonde respiration, elle sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine. La jeune fille se tendit, elle sentit deux mains serrer son cou pour probablement l'empêcher de respirer cependant Izar ne paniqua pas.

« Il… Il.. est… là… »

-Guidez moi. Montrez le moi.

Les voix se turent. Peut-être qu'elles ne s'attendaient à ce que Izar leur demande de la guider. Elle sentit une puissante force l'entourer, l'étouffer, la restreindre. Izar ne protesta pas se soumettant à cette force. Ses jambes se mirent à bouger poussées par la mystérieuse coalition des voix, Izar s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle fut expulsée au fond de son esprit. Alors que la forêt prenait possession de son corps, Izar regardait inquiète le déroulé de l'événement. Bien qu'elle était inquiète par ce que la forêt faisait, Izar ne regrettait pas d'avoir demandé d'être guidée. Alors que son corps s'enfonçait, Izar observait avec patience les alentours mais la forêt faisait en sorte de ne pas s'attarder, la forêt semblait pressée de faire quelque chose, de lui montrer le nouveau venu.

La jeune fille de douze ans ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était dans la forêt. Elle retrouva néanmoins le contrôle de son corps lorsqu'elle arriva près d'une vieille demeure lui appartenant. Izar aperçut un arbre- oh non, ce n'était pas un arbre mais plutôt quelqu'un qui pouvait être confondu avec un maigre arbre de grande taille. Il n'y avait rien d'humain. Un frisson la parcourut. Un souvenir la frappa de toutes ses forces, un souvenir où sa mère lui parlait des légendes urbaines dont une en particulier. Et cet être qui se tenait non loin d'elle, qui semblait par ailleurs s'approcher, faisait partie des légendes urbaines. Sa mère lui avait parlé de cet être.

Là. Toujours là. Il t'observe. Il te traque. Il te rend fou. Jusqu'à la mort. Lui disait sa mère d'un ton presque fantomatique.

Izar sursauta lorsque la créature se retrouva soudainement devant elle à un ou deux mètres. La jeune fille sentit quelque chose ressemblant à une tentacule noire s'enrouler autour de sa taille, ses pieds quittèrent le sol alors que la créature la soulevait jusqu'à sa taille. La créature n'avait pas de visage. Pas de yeux. Pas de nez. Pas de bouche. Rien. Juste un teint blanc.

Les voix, elles, reprenaient de plus belles.

« Il… Il… Il est là… le... le.. le…maître… »

La jeune fille était complètement terrifiée. La créature inspirait la crainte. Elle était prise par des sueurs froides. Le cœur de Izar battait la chamade. De quoi parlaient les voix ? songea cependant Izar essayant de comprendre de quoi parlent les voix depuis quelques minutes déjà. La créature la scrutait comme si elle était une proie. Le volume des voix augmenta brusquement provoquant une migraine à Izar.

**« Silence. »**

Cette voix était profonde et menaçante. Elle retentit dans sa tête chassant toute pensée ou bruit qui l'assaille. Plusieurs tentacules noires, longues et menaçantes, jaillirent du dos de la créature et s'enroulèrent autour de Izar. La créature ricana. Le son du ricanement se répercuta dans la tête de l'enfant.

**« Ici. C'est mon territoire. Et toi, tu fais partie de mon territoire. Ne l'oublie pas. »**

L'enfant n'eut rien à dire. Ses paupières se fermaient sans son accord tandis qu'une vive douleur la frappait à pleine force. Izar tomba inconsciente au bout de plusieurs longues dizaines de minutes.

* * *

Le garçon était assis derrière son bureau. Plusieurs torches éclairaient sa chambre. Azazel songeait à demander à ses parents d'adopter des langues électriques. Ou au moins avoir une grande cheminée dans sa chambre pour pouvoir l'éclairer lorsqu'il écrivait une lettre la nuit. Azazel avait écrit une lettre à Blaise, une autre à Terry, et cette fois-ci il en écrivit une à sa cousine, Izar qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la fête dans la région Bourgogne-Franche-Comté, en France.

_Ma chère cousine, Izar,_

_Je t'épargne toutes les politesses. Merci pour ta précédente lettre._

_Il s'est passé de nombreuses choses ici et après notre départ de la fête fin juillet._

_D'abord, je souhaite acquérir de tes nouvelles concernant la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Black. Leur as-tu donc écris une lettre concernant ton père ou concernant une possible réponse ? Père nous a informés que Lord Black semble être favorable à l'idée de te rencontrer. Père m'a également fait part que mon parrain, Sirius Black, allait bientôt avoir un procès. Le procès débutera en septembre, le 15 septembre pour être plus précis. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir rencontrer mon parrain, ma magie trépigne d'impatience !_

_Après la fête du 21 juillet, nous sommes restés en France quelque temps pour les vacances. Lors d'une balade au parc, j'ai rencontré l'héritier de l'empire Vongola, Federico Vongola. Lui et père ont parlé pendant longtemps avant de parvenir à un accord qui sera très bénéfique pour nous et Vongola. As-tu déjà entendu parlé des flammes de dernières volontés ? Il faut que je t'en parle dès qu'on se verra ! Apparemment, je suis une tempête !_

_Par ailleurs, nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense cette année. Enfin, c'est logique après tout. Je connais même son nom grâce à père et mère. C'est un certain Lockhart. Un célèbre sorcier, dit-on._

_Rendez-vous bientôt pour les courses scolaires !_

_Ton cousin,_

_Azazel Addams._

Le garçon posa sa plume dans son encrier. Il agita sa baguette pour faire sécher l'encre puis il plia sa lettre. Glissant la lettre dans une enveloppe déjà préparée, Azazel sourit doucement. Maintenant, il était temps d'aller rejoindre les mots le temps d'une nuit.

* * *

Pétunia avait décidé d'accompagner ses neveux au Chemin de Traverse. Gomez était occupé tout comme Fester et Morticia. Pétunia s'était donc proposée. Les Addams avaient rendez-vous avec Terry Boot et Blaise Zabini, les deux garçons avaient été confiés à Pétunia. Elle serait à priori la seule adulte de l'expédition « courses scolaires ».

-Gilderoy Lockhart est en séance de dédicace à 15 heures à la librairie Fleury et Bott. Annonça Blaise à ses amis alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue.

-Père et mère nous ont parlé de lui. C'est un sale menteur. Déclara Wednesday à l'italien, qui fronça les sourcils à ces mots.

-Peut-être que cela explique la réaction de ma mère quand elle a entendu parler de lui. Elle ne l'aime pas, ça c'est sûr. Dit le garçon en regardant autour de lui, la rue était animée alors que de nombreux sorciers se pressaient.

La rentrée scolaire approchait. Du coin de l'œil, Azazel aperçut son directeur de maison escorter deux enfants à la banque Gringotts alors que plus loin Flitwick se promenait avec une petite fille ayant des airs timides.

-Au fait, pourquoi Izar n'est pas là ? demanda Terry au bout de cinq minutes de marche.

Wednesday fronça les sourcils. Izar avait annulé au dernier moment leur rendez-vous au Chemin de Traverse pour les courses scolaires. Elle n'avait pas donné de raison spécifique. Son père avait alors proposé qu'ils fassent les courses pour elle cependant Izar avait refusé net disant qu'elle avait trouvé une solution. Malgré les nombreuses lettres envoyées, Izar n'avait pas donné de raison concrète. Ce n'était pas en soi inquiétant mais son frère, Azazel, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Elle a déjà fait ses courses. Répondit Pétunia.

Bien qu'aucun des Addams ne savait si elle les avait réellement fait ou non. Azazel ne pouvait que repenser aux nombreuses lettres qu'il échangeait avec Federico, au fait qu'une nouvelle année à Poudlard allait débuter et au silence de sa cousine. Le garçon secoua la tête. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'il se passait avec sa cousine, Izar. Tout allait bien.

-Cette année, il y aura des nouveautés selon ma mère mais elle a refusé de dire quoi que ce soit. Informa Blaise, il croisa les bras légèrement boudeur. Il avait hâte d'être à Poudlard pour savoir en quoi retourner ces nouveautés.

-Dommage. Je suppose qu'on le saura à Poudlard. Marmonna Wednesday marchant près de sa tante.

Gilderoy Lockhart était une célébrité dans le monde sorcier, beaucoup de sorciers et - surtout - de sorcières l'admiraient beaucoup pour ses exploits. Il avait publié de nombreux livres, des livres qui se vendaient comme des petits pains, et pourtant peu de gens savaient que Lockhart était une fraude. Ancien serdaigle, Lockhart n'était pas aussi talentueux qu'il le vendait dans ses livres. Il n'avait pas combattu de vampire ou de loup-garou. Il était un menteur, avec son sourire stupide il enchaînait les conquêtes et s'empifrait d'argent grâce à ses bouquins. Regulus Black avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur Lockhart pendant un bon mois avant de donner le résultat de ses recherches à son père et Lord de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde dans la boutique. Grogna Azazel dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'ils approchaient de la boutique.

Pétunia lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle regarda la boutique bondée pendant une minute puis contempla ses choix. Selon les informations qu'elle avait eu sur Lockhart, sa séance de dédicace se terminait à 17 heures. Azazel ne souhaitait pas entrer dans la boutique, enfin Pétunia savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas judicieux d'entrer dans le magasin.

-Que direz-vous de traîner dans le Chemin de Traverse en attente que Fleury et Bott se vide ? proposa avec un franc sourire Pétunia au groupe.

Ils hochaient la tête, tous étaient contents avec cette idée. Ils visitèrent quelques enseignes dont certaines étaient nouvelles et ils allèrent dans un restaurant pour se restaurer durant les deux prochaines heures tout en revenant parfois devant Fleury et Bott pour vérifier si le magasin se vidait. La cinquième fois fut la bonne pour le groupe ayant discuté pendant tout le trajet. Il entra dans le magasin vide de tout client et de la fameuse célébrité connue pour ses conneries - ses mensonges, Pétunia acheta trois lots de livres tandis que Blaise et Terry achetèrent leur propre lot de livres. Ensuite, ils achetèrent leurs autres livres sous les yeux fatigués du vendeur.

* * *

Une école de magie, songea le vert pendant qu'il se tenait au milieu d'un groupe d'enfants, tous des premières années comme lui.

Fran n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aller à une école de magie, et encore moins une école de magie comme Poudlard. Tout avait commencé quatre mois lorsque sa grand-mère avait reçu la visite d'un riche homme, un sorcier avait-il appris plus tard dans la journée, pour discuter de la garde de Fran. Durant l'entretien, sa grand-mère avait appris le parentage de Fran. Il était un descendant de la Noble et Ancienne Famille des Black par son père, un homme que sa grand-mère n'avait jamais rencontré comme elle l'avait attesté lors de la discussion.

Suite à une discussion houleuse, la garde de Fran fut transférée à Lord Black. Fran n'avait pas protesté cette décision même s'il se sentait légèrement triste pour une raison inconnue. Lord Black avait proposé à sa grand-mère de venir avec eux, celle-ci avait accepté mais Fran savait pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Sa grand-mère était malade et était en fin de vie.

Maintenant il se trouvait au milieu de gamins.

-Black, Fran !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le garçon aux cheveux courts verts, ce qui était plutôt étrange pour un Black d'avoir les cheveux verts cependant tous - ou du moins les sang-purs - pouvaient reconnaître les caractéristiques des Black sur son visage. Fran s'avança vers le tabouret conscient de tous les regards qu'il recevait. Gardant un visage inexpressif, Fran s'installa sur le tabouret. Une vielle femme - celle qui les avait emmené dans la Grande Salle - posa sur sa chevelure le choixpeau.

'Hmm.. Intéressant… Oh, pauvre enfant.. Où iras-tu ?' murmurait une voix profonde dans sa tête. 'Ah… Oui, cette maison te conviendra… Mieux vaut…'

Beaucoup de personnes se posaient la question. Beaucoup se demandaient où irait le jeune Fran Black.

-RAVENSLY! tonna le choixpeau faisant sursauter quelques personnes.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. Fran se leva alors que ses robes se coloraient, McGonagall prit le choixpeau de son crâne. Puis, quelqu'un commença à applaudir très vite suivi par les autres maisons. Fran s'assit à la cinquième table, là où une seule personne était assise.

-Deux ? marmonna sous le choc Fran en regardant autour de lui.

-Ouais, on est seulement deux. Lui répondit l'autre élève de Ravensly. Je m'appelle Izar Addams Black.

-Enchanté. Dit Fran sans se rendre compte en français.

-T'es français ? demanda avec un sourcil levé Izar.

Il hocha la tête ne montrant pas son embarrassement lorsqu'il se rendit qu'il avait parlé français.

-Alors t'es la personne que Regulus a parlé dans sa lettre… murmura-t-elle, posant sa tête sur ses bras.

Fermant les yeux, elle s'endormit, laissant à Fran le soin d'assister au reste de la soirée. Une blonde aux yeux rêveurs rejoignit Serdaigle, une rousse rejoignit Gryffondor sous les rugissements de cette même maison. Quand les applaudissements se turent après que la dernière personne soit répartie, le directeur de Poudlard, un certain Albus Dumbledore - qui ressemblait énormément à Gandalf - se leva. Le Gandalf du pauvre leva les bras vers le haut et commença à parler.

-Tout d'abord, je souhaite un bon retour aux étudiants revenant de vacances. Certains le savent peut-être, d'autres non. Accueillez chaleureusement Naos Black, le nouveau professeur de métamorphose des Serdaigles et des Serpentards de la première à la septième année tandis que Minerva McGonagall aura Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Gardez à l'esprit que ce système est nouveau, nous verrons dans un ou deux mois si ça marche. Sinon, nous ferons des changements.

Naos - Skull - se leva et afficha un sourire. Il pouvait sentir plusieurs flammes actives dont l'un des cousins - Fran Black - dans la Grande Salle. Puis, il se rassit. Des murmures suivirent cette déclaration. Certains étudiants trouvaient ce nouveau système injuste puisque les Serpentards et les Serdaigles étaient les seuls qui pouvaient apprendre de Naos Black. Quelques étudiants étaient surpris d'apprendre l'existence de Naos Black. Ils avaient le sentiment que la Maison Black était en train de surgir à nouveau des ombres, plus forte qu'avant. Ce sentiment se concrétisait peu à peu.

-Voici Silex McGonagall, il sera le nouveau directeur de Gryffondor. Continua le directeur une fois qu'il eut ramené le silence dans la Grande Salle. Madame McGonagall sera toujours là si vous avez besoin d'aide. Elle donnera un coup de main si Monsieur McGonagall a besoin.

Silex se leva. Il balaya la salle du regard. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur les lions. Un rictus discret apparut sur son visage. Il allait s'amuser. Quand les applaudissements se turent, il se rassit. Les Gryffondors n'étaient clairement pas contents - enfin la grande majorité l'était - de perdre McGonagall comme directrice de maison. Les jumeaux Weasleys échangeaient des regards tout en regardant Silex McGonagall. Un nouveau joueur avait rejoint le champ de bataille, ils ne savaient comment ils allaient faire.

-Et enfin, voici Gilderoy Lockhart le nouveau professeur de défense.

Tous les élèves sauf les premières années savaient que la position de professeur de défense était maudite. Si beaucoup réagirent au nouveau professeur, une grande poignée de personnes resta sceptique. Certains avaient entendu parlé de son succès, d'autres connaissaient ses mensonges. Gilderoy se leva, offrant à tous son sourire charmeur.

Fran clignota des yeux.

-Encore un con. Murmura une voix ensommeillée le faisant légèrement sursauter.

-Hein ? fit Fran.

-Lockhart, c'est un menteur. Une fraude.

Fran hocha la tête. Il manqua néanmoins la fin du discours de Dumbledore. Lorsque ce dernier eut fini de parler, des dizaines de plats apparurent sur la table de Ravensly. Même en ayant vécu pendant quatre mois dans un foyer magique, il n'était toujours pas habitué à l'apparition magique des plats. Il avait appris que c'étaient les elfes de maison qui préparaient les repas, qui les faisaient apparaître sur la table, et qui faisaient toutes les corvées. C'était l'un des changements majeurs dans sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note :
> 
> (1) My mother told me by Perly, Lotry.


End file.
